Ranma 1/2 Z
by Srac
Summary: Funny story about what happens when worlds collide in Anime. Ranma and Akane perfect Fusion, Vegeta wants to fight, but will he be too much for the Fused teens? Following Vegeta, Happosai gets a beating. All this and more, in Ranma 1/2 Z! R&R Please!
1. Yeah, Two Worlds, lots of Craziness(Genm...

Ranma 1/2 Z  
  
That's right folks, RANMA 1/2 Z! And guess what! I don't own any of the characters I'm using! Hope all the people in Japan ready to sue me are stamping their feet!: ) Read on please and enjoy.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hm, if I reroute the power modulator from point A to the positron in Sector 12, then I should be able to.........." Yes, this techno babble could be heard quite clearly through Bulma's lab. She was, as you guessed, inventing something new! Yes yes, I know, big surprise, but this time it was something big. Yep, in fact, it was a Trans-dimensional reality warp portal. That's right, a Trans-dimensional reality warp portal buuuut, we'll just call it REEAO. Anyway, she was working on REEAO, not for the good of humanity, really, but, hey, maybe it would make a profit, if it worked.  
  
As this techno-babble continued, elsewhere, work of a more "strenuous" type ensued.  
  
"TRUNKS! Would you stop playing weak and hit me!" Vegeta yelled at his son. They were both Super-Saiyans, and even though Vegeta, far, outranked his son in strength, he would not have Kakarot's youngest son do what Kakarot himself, had done to Vegeta.  
  
"I'm trying, Trunks yelled. They were in 100 times normal Earth gravity, so any human would have been crushed by the weight. Vegeta landed a hard punch to Trunks' jaw.  
  
"OW!" Trunks yelled at his father,"You didn't have to hit so hard!"  
  
"Feh", Vegeta replied,"I wouldn't have to if I didn't have a weakling for a son! You shouldn't even have felt that!" Vegeat said to his son. Trunks yelled, and flew toward his father. He tried to punch him, but as Trunks drew close, Vegeta disapeared as Trunks felt a hard blow to the back of his neck, as Vegeta's elbow crushed ino it.  
  
"AAHH!"Trunks screamed in pain. He immediatly turned around and landed a punch to Vegeta's face.  
  
"TAKE THIS! Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs, as he blasted Trunks away. Trunks lay on the ground, twitching, and sizzling. "Training is over for now. I hope you get better by next time Trunks. Vegeta walked out the the door of the traning facility.  
  
"Darn it!"Trunks said, with anger in his voice. "I still said he didn't have to hit so hard."  
  
Miles away, training of a more gentle type was taking place in the country side. "Alright, both of you attack me at once, and we'll see how you do!"Goku said smiling at his sons. "Right dad,"Goten and Gohan said in unison. They all turned Super-Saiyan and comenced fighting. They were going all out, so as to increases their strength. To the human eye, they barely would have a blur, but they were flying all over, fighting eachother in mid-air. Goku was holding off Gohan and Goten's punches, as he sent a few of his own their way. Then Gohan landed a punch to Goku in the gut, as Goku hit Gohan in the face. Goten to this oportunity to hit Goku in the face. Goku then put an elbow into Goten's cheek. They all backed away. "Nice warm-up guys!"Goku said smiling. "Yeah, a good warm-up."Gohan replied. "Sure got me one dad!"Goten said smiling his inocent smile and putting one hand on the back of his head. "Weeell, you guys got me pretty good too!"Goku said laughing and following Goten in the hand on the head gesture. "I guess we should really get started then"Goku said, stretching his legs.  
  
"Yeah, i guess so,"Gohan said in reply. They all powered up to Super-Saiyan, then pushed it up to the next level.  
  
"Ahhh, that feels good,"Goku said, doing a flip in the air. "Let's get started." They took up a sparring stance, before flying toward eachother. This was a free-for-all battle, so they all had to block eachothers attacks. It had been hard enough for Gohan and Trunks to block all of Goku's attacks together, and it was even harder, trying to block eachothers as well. Goku was now being attacked from both sides. Gohan ansd Goten had apparently, quietly decided to team up. Goku nailed both of them in the face. He took the advantage of their being stunned for a moment to power up an energy attack. He fired at both of them, just as they looked up. They both got hit in the stomach, by the blast. They put their heels against the ground to slow down. They both power up and cancelled out the blasts. and immediatly took up stance and flew toward Goku. Goku was ready. He disappeared, and as Gohan and Goten almost collided, he reappeared behind them. He smiled, hitting their heads together. "Heh, got you!"Goku exclaimed, laughing, as he disappeared again.  
  
"Darn it!"Gohan said as he searched for his father's energy. He suddenly sensed it. His eyes widened as he yelled,"GOTEN, BEHIND YOU!".  
  
"Huh,"Goten asked, slightly struck dumb for a moment. He looked back, a drop of sweat forming on his head. His father was there smiling.  
  
"Ha! Got you!"he shouted as he got Goten in a grip, as he pulled his arms up around Goten's.  
  
"Darn it dad!"Goten said, as he struggled to get out of his father's grip.  
  
"Thanks for the diversion Goten!"Gohan exclaimed as he appeared behind Goku.  
  
"Not so fast Gohan,"Goku said, flipping around so that if Gohan tried to punch him, he would only hit Goten.  
  
"Gotcha dad,"Goten smiled as he flipped Goku toward the ground, and tried toslam him into it. Goku loosened his grip, to push off the groun, but just as he did, Goten got loose, and slipped free, just in time for Gohan to elbow his father in the back. Goku would have hit the ground if he hadn't blasted him self back up into the air. He stopped and floated, before disappearing again, only to appear behind Gohan and tap him on the shoulder, just before hitting him on the back of the head. He disappeared again and elbowed Goten in the back.  
  
Gohan and Goten fell over, onto the ground. Goku appeared between them, laughed, and said,"Ha ha, now that was a nice workout!" Gohan and Goten got up, smiling and rubbing where Goku had hit them.  
  
"Yah, you sure got us there, dad!"Gohan complemented.  
  
"Yah dad! You were great!"Goten said, in his happy tone.  
  
"Well, I can't take all the glory, you guys got me a few times there!"Goku laughed, in a happy-go-lucky ton, much similar to Goten's. "I'll tell you one thing though, I am starved!"Goku said, his stomach rumbling.  
  
"Me too!"Gohan and Goten exclaimed at one.  
  
"Lunch should be ready right about now,"Gohan said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Bet I can beat you home!"Goku said, in a ,"I'm faster than you are", tone.  
  
"Yeah right!"Goten said as he smiled, in a "nuh-uh!"tone of voice. And with that, they raced off home, to a full lunch.  
  
In another dimension...................  
  
Genma woke up to the sound oh Ranma being hit out the window by Akane, into the, all to familiar, pond. He yawned and walked over to the window, looking down, to see Ranma, halfway in the water, one hand, bent at the elbow, thumb index finger and pinky out. He yawned again,"Good morning Akane."  
  
Akane grumbled, stomping out of the room, mallet over her shoulder. Genma smiled. It was a normal morning. He had positivly no idea, as to, why his son had been malleted out the window, and personally, he didn't care. It was normal, and after a while, he didn't really notice it anymore. After he got dressed, he walked down-stairs, where something smelled delicious. 'Mmmmm,'he thought to himself. 'Boy am i hungry!' He went into the bathroom to get ready, and, for no apparent reason, after he got ready, he doused himself with cold water. Perhaps it was so he could inhale more food, being able to turn into a Panda. However, for the exact reason, the world will, most likely, never know. After this turn of events, which would have thoroughly confused any normal person,  
  
Genma went downstairs. He sat down at the table, where, Soun was setting up a Shoji board for later(Genma had no real idea why that's what they did all day.) , Nabiki was counting Yen from a box that was labled,"Kuno"(This stack of money was quite large, and Genma wondered, if this poor boy boy would soon be out on the street, begging.) , and Akane, sat frowning. Genma took no notice of the red-headed girl, finally getting out of the pond. Suddenly, the panda held up a sign that stated*What is with you people! Go comment on other people's thoughts!* Sorry Genma. After this strange incident, everyone looked at Genma, and tried to figure out what he was talking about. Genma held up another sign, stating,*Belive me, I have no idea what I just did that for.* Sorry Genma, but I can't have you spreading secrect about thing you aren't supposd to know. Hope he didn't hear that..... Oh well. At any rate, stranger things happened everyday in Nerima.  
  
Ranma came in grumbling, as headed to the kitchen for some hot water. Not long afterwards, a black-haired young man came out of the kitchen and went upstairs to get dressed. Shortly after, he came back down for breakfast, which was already layed out on the table. He sat down with everyone else and started munchin' down. Yes, Genma and Ranma ate very fast and quite a lot, but Kasumi never seemed to mind, and also never seemed to run out of food. Another phenomenon that will, perhaps, never be explained.  
  
Luckily, it was the summer, and there was no school. However, this also meant, that anything could happen. Even.........THE DOOR SUDDENLY RUSHING OPEN AND, LO AND BEHOLD: Kuno, had accidentally sat on Ranma's head.  
  
"Greetings, Saotome and Tendo families! Whither is the foul wretch Saotome?! He shall't answer to the edge of my blade! No doubt he fears my prowess!-"Suddenly, Kuno was whacked over the head. He landed outside, strangly balancing on his head. An amazing feat. Kuno, I comend you. "Ranma Saotome, what do you have against me?!"  
  
"Ah, shaddup Kuno! Can't I eat without some wacko trying to kill me?! Sheesh!!"Ranma exclaimed in frustration. As I said, in the summer, in Nerima, anything can happen. That's right, even, a loud rumbling sound coming up from the ground. Kuno, amazingly tilted his head, yet remaining to balance. "Hm?"he said in surprise. Suddenly, Ryoga was there holding a map.  
  
"Hello*phew*, I finally made it,ryoga said, with a sigh of relief. Tears welled in his eyes. "Akane, I have finally gathered the nerve to tell you hat I-"Ryoga was cut off, as he noticed Kuno on top of his head.  
  
"Who art though, newcomer?!"Kuno asked, in his dramatic tione of voice.  
  
"Get off my head, you psyco!"Ryoga yelled at Kuno. Kuno landed right side up.  
  
"Ha, silence oh fool! I... am Tatewaki Kuno, Master Kendoist! Fear my blade, for I am the 'Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!'"Kuno said, introducing himself. "Now...who art though?!"  
  
"I am Ryoga Hibiki. PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga screamed at Kuno. Kuno barely dodged.  
  
"I have more important things to do. Despite my destiny to destroy you Saotome, I have come to confess my love for my dear Akane!"Kuno exclaimed, as he rushed up to Akane to give her a bouquet of roses.  
  
Ryoga went wide-eyed,"A-Akane, do you love him??!"  
  
Ryoga went into one of his wacky, yet semi-depressing fantasies, in which Kuno was holding Akane in his arms saying,"Akane, my dearest, I love you. You are fairer than the wind in the grass, and we are finally free of that wretch Saotome."  
  
"Yes, my dear Kuno,"Akane replied. "I am only happy it was you who loved me. I know Ranma and Ryoga didn't,"she said, a look of sadness, then joy in her eyes. "But I have you, now!"she exclaimed, before falling into a deep passionate kiss with Kuno.  
  
"No..."Ryoga said, softly at first. "NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"Ryoga put his hands on his head in agony. He saw Akane looked at him.  
  
"I did love you Ryoga, but I knew you didn't love me,"Akane said.  
  
"No Akane, I love you! I have always loved you!"Ryoga pleaded.  
  
"You're too late Ryoga,"Kuno said. "Dear Akane and I are wed now."  
  
"Good-bye Ryoga!"Akane said, as her and Kuno faded into the darkness.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Ryoga screamed in agony. He fell to his knes screaming.  
  
Ranma took a gess at what was going on in Ryoga-Vision and said,"Whoa Ryoga, calm down man!"  
  
"Are you kidding Ryoga, I coukld never love Kuno!"Akane exclaimed. Ryoga looked up with the most agonizing look on the planet.  
  
"FOUL SORCERER SAOTOME! RELEASE AKANE AND THE PIG-TAILED GIRL FROM THIS BINDING SPELL OF YOURS!"Kuno screamed, running at Ranma. As this fighting ensued, Ryoga, who was thoroughly confused, lay on the ground sobbing in agony.  
  
Yes, all the while, Genma sat there, inhaling food, not really taking notice of the drama taking place in the back yard. Yes, he had become quite accostomed to it. He had no idea why there was a boy on the ground, screaming in agony, or why his son was being chased down by a young man with a bokken, or why Soun was crying over the whole thing, and personally, it didn't really matter to him. It was a normal morning in Nerima. *REPORT ON SOMEONE ELSE ALREADY* Sorry again there Genma.  
  
Soun stopped his crying to look at this. he had become used to Genma holding signs up to invisible beings by now. So it had only started this morning buuut, as I said, stranger things happened all the time. It didn't really matter to him at the moment. Then he thinks,'So this is what Genma was talking about.' Sorry 'bout that Soun.......................... 


	2. The Craziness Comes Together!(Will Genma...

The Craziness Comes Together!(Will Genma Start To Notice?!)  
  
"Hmmm, now, if I connect these two wires, it should work,"Bulma said, as she worked hard on REEAAO. As she put the two wires together, the machine seemed to hum for a moment, then give out to silence. "Darn! I was sure I had it!"she said in exsasperation. Don't worry Bulma, you'll get there.  
  
Chic Chi, not unlike Kasumi, also seemed to have an endless supply of food, seeing as, the Saiyan and Half-Saiyans could eat more thatn Ranma and Genma combined, on their own!  
  
As alway, Goku told his wife,"This is delicious Chi Chi!"Chi Chis was all too used to it by now.  
  
"Glad you like it honey!"she called back. Now, Chi Chi might have an endless supply of food loke Kasumi, however, she did not have an en endless supply of patience, as Kasumi did.  
  
This was showed when Goten asked,"Mom, can I go train with dad and Gohan after this?" She gave him a sharp look before turning around.  
  
"You know your studying comes first Goten. You can train after your school work is done!"she said firmly. Yes yes, I know, these guys can destroy planets and overcome anything accept their mom.(Wife in Goku's case.) Oh well, another mystery never unravelled. Poor Goten. We'll come back to you later little guy.  
  
After the little bout in the back yard, Ranma, who's somehow survived the onslaught by the amazing head-balancing Kuno, is walking alaong the street with Ryoga, who is still semi-depressed from the Kuno incident. He sighed and looked up to the heaven in praise.  
  
Yes, this fantasy was happier. Ryoga was with Akane, and Kuno stood in front of them. "Oh but Akane, I thought you loved me!"Kuno said pleadingly.  
  
"No Kuno, I never loved you, I've always loved Ryoga." She looked over at Ryoga and smiled, happiness in her eyes. "I loved him, but I was too shy to tell him. I didn't know if he didn't loved me back. I knew I wouldn't be able to take it, if he didn't!" But, now that you've told me Ryoga, we can get married!"she said, in tears.  
  
"Yes Akane! However, there is one more thing i must tell you!"Ryoga said, being as brave as he could.  
  
"What is it Ryoga?"Akane asked, inquisitivly.  
  
"I'M P-CHAN!"Ryoga yelled into the heavens. Akane looked at him a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Oh Ryoga, you know that no matter what, I'll always love you!"she said, before falling into his arms.  
  
"Akane!"Ryoga yelled, in joy.  
  
"Ryoga!"Akane yelled back. They fell into a deep wonderful kiss. Kuno was crying. Ryoga wanted the moment to last forever. However, this wouldn't happen, seeing as a voice woke him from his bliss.  
  
"Ranma looked over at him, thinking,'Gosh is he over-reacting'. "Yo! Ryoga, snap out of it!"Ranma said loudly, seeing Ryoga, entranced, looking at the sky.  
  
"Huh, wha?"he said, suddenly snapping out of his trance. He took a sigh of relief, as he saw nothing was wrong. "Ranma, you don't have to yell at me! I can hear just fine!"Ryoga growled, angry at Ranma.  
  
"Don't blame me!"Ranma said defensivley. "You're the one fazing out on me here! If it wasn't for me, with your sense of direction, and you being all out of it, you probably would have run into that pole!" *Bonk!* Yes, despite Ranma's all too late warning, Ryoga walked straight into a pole, after he got up, he resumed looking up into the sky.  
  
He was angry though. He looked at Ranma ans yelled,"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!"he yelled as he attemped to smash Ranma in the face.  
  
"HA! Missed me!"Ranma retorted. However, right after this, he too, fell victim to a pole.  
  
They both collapsed from the pole incident, and woke up shortly after, slightly dazed. "Ugh," Ranma grumbled, after waking up. "Why'd they even put a pole there?! Oh well."  
  
Ryoga had woken up as well. They started walking back to the dojo. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Ryoga was looking at the sky again. "It's good to be alive,"he said softly, more to himself, than anyone. Ranma sighed, and kept walking.  
  
"It's hard to believe you'd actually think that Akane would like Kuno,"Ranma said to Ryoga. "Speaking of which,"Ryoga looked at Ranma,"who was that Kuno guy?"  
  
"Ugh, long story,"Ranma said with disgust. "He tries to beat up every day at school so he can-"  
  
"BEATS HER UP?!?!?!?!?!Ryoga yelled in rage. "He started to run toward the dojo, to destroy Kuno, when Ranma grabbed him, by the bandanna.  
  
"You didn't let me finish! Ranma yelled at the enraged Ryoga. "He tries to beat her up so he can go out with her, but she always beats him up instead. Now believe me, you can go beat up Kuno all you want, but I thought you should know that first. He's also one of the few people who deosn't know about my curse. He's in-ugh,"he cringed,"love with my girl form."  
  
Ryoga practically face-faulted. "What?!"he laughed. "That's-that's- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After he was done, he wiped a tear from his eye. Heh heh, thanks Ranma, I, hoo, needed that."  
  
"Yah," Ranma slowly said back.  
  
As he looked up into the sky again, he went into Ryoga-Vision again, to have another blissful moment or two. This time, it was in a church, where he and Akane were at the altar. Ryoga was in a tux, and Akane was in a beutiful wedding gown. "Oh Akane, I've waited for this moment for so long!"Ryoga said. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life. "You don't have to wear that dress. I know you hate wearing dresses."Ryoga said kindly.  
  
"Oh Ryoga, you're so wonderful. I would only wear this for you!"she said sweetly, smiling at him. Then, Ranma came up.  
  
"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've ever caused you two. I see now that you were meant to be,"Ranma said in an embarrased tone. "I'm honored you chose me to be your best man after all the things I've done,"he said bowing.  
  
"I couldn't think of a better person Ranma,"Ryoga said smilng, putting his hand on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"I know you both will have a wonderful life together, running the dojo,"Ranma said, smiling back.  
  
"You're welcome to stay there Ranma, you and your father,"Ryoga offered.  
  
Ranma smiled brightly,"You mean it?!"he said, not believing his ears. Ryoga nodded. Ranma had tears in his eyes. "Thank you! Thank you both! I promise, we'll be no trouble!"  
  
"But Ranma, that's one of the best things about you!"Ryoga smiled. They all laughed together.  
  
Then, the ceremony started. Soun was crying,"I'm so happy!"he wailed. "Ryoga, I know you'll be the best husband you can be, and I'm honored to have you as my son-in-law, and to have you help Akane carry on the dojo!"  
  
"I'll try my best, Mr. Tendo,"Ryoga said.  
  
Soun burst out crying again,"I*sniff*know*sniff*you'll do*sniff*great."  
  
The pastor started,"Do you Ryoga Hibiki, do you take Akane Tendo to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death till you part?"  
  
"I do!"Ryoga smiled, this being heaven, bliss for him.  
  
"And do you, Akane Tendo, take Ryoga Hibiki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Akane looked at Ryoga and smiled,"I do!"she replied.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife!"the preacher said happly, happily. "You may now kiss the bride,"the preacher said, smiling. Ryoga and Akane looked at eachother, Ryoga lifted the veil over Akane's face, then, they kissed. They kissed and the crowd cheered for them. Nothing could wake Ryoga from this moment, not even, female Ranma, being chased down by Kuno, in the background. .  
  
"You are the only one left for me, my pig-tailed goddess!"Kuno yelled.  
  
After the after party, Ryoga and Akane, went out the door, Ryoga leading the way...... home. And guess what. He was going, in the right direction.  
  
Unfortunatly for Ryoga, this dream had it's time. He could dream about it more later. I'll see to that Ryoga my friend*wipes a tear away.*. But for now, Ryoga was in for a rude awakeing.  
  
"Yo! Ryoga!"Ranma said, shaking Ryoga.  
  
"What?"he asked, dreamily.  
  
"We're here,"Ranam said, pointing at the dojo.  
  
"Oh,"Ryoga said, sighing. Ranma was beginning to think this whole Kuno ordeal was too much for poor Ryoga.  
  
"Wonder if Kuno's still here........"Ranma said out loud.  
  
Ryoga wasn't really listening, and he really didn't care..............  
  
  
  
Goku and Gohan took up stances out in a field. "HaaaaaAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he powered up. Gohan followed in powering up. Soon, they were both past Super-Saiyan, and ready to fight.  
  
Gohan jumped forward, toward his father. He attempted to punch at Goku, but Goku only blocked the punches. They were flying through the air, all across the field. They weren't even touching the ground, the whole time. They clashed, then flew back ward. Goku got into his Kamehameha stace then started to yell,"KAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE"-  
  
Gohan saw this and took up stance. He powered up for an energy attack. "HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"HHAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE-"Goku continued. The energy was in place in his palms. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"he screamed, as a blast shot out of his hands.  
  
Gohan's blast also shot out as he yelled,"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" The basts collided in mid-air. They held for a second, then Goku's Kamehameha shot through Gohan's blast and shot toward Gohan. However, Gohan's blast had split in two and was still coming. Goku cancelled out the blasts with his energy.  
  
Gohan shot back through a line of trees, as the Kamehameha hit him. Goku powered down. Gohan lay, twitching in the woods, as he powered down. "Wow-dad. That was-really good!"he was able to blurt out.  
  
"Hehe! Well, at least I know I'm getting better!"he said with a smile, his hand on the back of his head.  
  
Vegeta, once again, was training under 100 times normal gravity. He could move too easily in this gravity. He went over to the console, and put it up to 300 times. "Ahhh, that feels better!"he said, smiling malisiously. He then commenced training. Trunks walked in the door, expecting only 100 times gravity. Since he didn't expect 300 times, he face-faulted.  
  
Vegeta looked over at this. He became frustrated with this and yelled,"What are you doing?! If you can't fightme, why even come in!" Vegeta could hear mumbling from the floor, but could understand none of it. "Grrrrrrr......,"he said in frustration. Trunks went Super-Saiyan and picked himself up.  
  
"Gosh dad! I was just going to try to fight you again!"Trunks said, angry.  
  
"You should be able to stand in 300 times gravity, without being a Super-Saiyan. However, for now, let's fight!"he said softly, but malisiously. They both took up stance, and began to fight.  
  
Trunks was trying his hardest, but Vegeta just smiled the whole time. He blocked everyone of Trunk's attacks. Trunks was getting frustrated, so he decided to try a change in strategy. He flew up in the air and plunged down towards Vegeta, and just before reeaching him, he took a hard left, bounced off the floor, then bounded toward Vegeta. Vegeta was all too ready, by the Time Trunks ahd done this, he already had his a hand pointing toward Trunks. "HAHAHA!"he said, as a blast came out of his hand. Trunks was thrown into the back wall, and he fell on the ground, burnt and twitching, again. "You still need more practice,"Vegeta said softly.  
  
As he said this though, Trunks got up slowly. "What?!"Vegeta said surprised. He turned around to see Trunk..... up, and very angry. He pushed up his energy, and rushed towards his father. Vegeta was shocked at this, and didn't have time to react, before Trunks' fist was in his stomach. "AGH!"he got out , spit, coming out of his mouth. Trunks then uppercutted him, taking advantage of Vegeta being stunned. Vegeta fell backward, on the ground. Trunks stood there, breathing hard. "Hehehe,"Vegeta laughed low. "Very good, but you've forgotten one thing. Something you just demonstrated." He got up and flew toward Trunks, roundhousing him. "NEVER STOP YOUR ATTACK!"he yelled as Trunks fell to the ground.  
  
"Much better, but you still need practice. Congratulations on that surprise attack, by the way,"Vegeta commented. He went back to training himself. Trunks walked out, feelign very good. A lot better than when he came in. He went to grab his sword, then he was off to Goten's........................  
  
Piccolo was standing in the conrty-side, training his mind, and his body. He created a copy of himself. Then, his eyes shot open as he yelld and flew towards the copy. They fought, exchanging punches, and, of course, they were pretty much, equally matched. However, the real Piccolo, had the real fighting mind, so he was sure to win. he knew this, so he created another one to fight him as well. He was being ganged up on by the copies, and he backed up, then used a move he hadn't used in a while, Special Beam Cannon. Yes, why this attack was forgotten is another mystery for philosphers. One of the copies didn't see it coming and was blasted into oblivion. The other copies stood wide-eyed at the attack. They twiched, before lunging at Piccolo. "Heh,"Piccolo laughed, seeing their surprised expressions. "HHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Piccolo yelled, as he sent the copies flying to the ground, sizzling. They disappeared, and Piccolo laughed,"Feh." He looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark, and thunder could be heard in the distance. He sensed something ahead, although he did not know what it was............  
  
Krillen was relaxing on the beach on Master Roshi's island. he didn't have a care in the world, at the moment. He let out a sigh, and smiled. Little did he know, what would happen next, wouldn't be so relaxing.........  
  
Ranma and Ryoga walked into the house, only to see Kuno, kneeling over Akane. Ryoga looked at this, at exactly at the wrong time. His face went rigid, as he saw Kuno, over Akane. His hand and eye twitched. He didn't seem to be taking this very well. "I-I knew it....."he said to himself. He wasn't sure what to believe though.  
  
"Akane, I love you!"Kuno said smiling. Had Akane's kick been a tenth of a second earlier, she would have nailed kuno in the jaw, but Kuno was already on the ground. Ryoga was still standing in shock. He didn't even seem to be aware that he he hit Kuno, and run back to where he was standing. He even did it so fast, it didn't even look like he moved at all. Ah, the things love can bring out of ya...  
  
"Ryoga, did you do that?"Akane asked in surprise.  
  
"Ryoga looked at him self, and said softly,"I...don't know." He said it in almost a whisper. He looked at his hands in horror.  
  
"Uh-Akane...what exactly happened here?"Ranma stuttered, almost speechless at Ryoga's attack.  
  
"Well.....Kuno was about to jump on me. I would have kicked him in the face, but Ryoga came and...saved me." She looked at Ryoga, who was still in shock.  
  
Akane came up and kissed Ryoga lightly on the cheek. "You earned it..."she said quietly. Ranma would have had a heart attack, if he wasn't already in shock from Ryoga's attack. Ryoga appeared the same on the outside, but on the inside, well, let's just say he was havin' a party to end all parties in his mind. Now children, it's time for another session of Ryoga-Vision! Ryoga saw himself being kissed by Akane again, and this time, he embraced her in the kiss. They pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Akane, I love you,"Ryoga said, a look of joy on his face.  
  
"I love you too Ryoga!"Akane replied, falling into his arms.  
  
Ah, Akane, I think this is the start of a beutiful relationship,"Ryoga said, tears in his eyes.  
  
He came out of this and managed to blurt out,"Th-thank you Akane,"as she walked away.  
  
They eventually snapped out of it, finished up all their norm=mal activities, ate dinner, and hit the hay. They'd need the sleep, not expecting what would hapen the next day...............  
  
"This has to be it!"Bulma yelled, happiness in her voice. She connected two wires, and a whirring sound could be heard from in the machine. The machine was on all right, but there seemed to be no visible proof of this. "Hmmmm, well that's strange,"she said to herself.  
  
Even at that moment, Trunks was knocking at Goten's front door. Chichi let him in, with a smile, she said,"Hello Trunks! Goten's almost finished with is studies, then you can play."  
  
"Thanks!"he said, not really smiling. He walked in, his hands behind his head.  
  
At that very moment, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Krillen, all felt a kind of pulling. They all went wide-eyed, before disappearing.  
  
Bulma was in her lab, scratching her head, when she felt a tremendous force of wind blow through. She also thoght she could hear voices yelling. The wind seemed to blow toward the portal, then stop.  
  
'Strange,'she thought. 'There aren't gusts of wind in labs. Especially not in mine. Bulma, old girl, you need a break!'she said, smiling. She walked out of the lab, having no idea what she had just done................ 


	3. The Craziness Collides!(Hope Genma Notic...

The Craziness Collides!(Hope Genma Notices!)  
  
Back in the Ranma dimension......................  
  
The Sun rose on the Tendo dojo, once again. Ryoga was bunking in the same room as Ranma and Genma. This morning, Akane didn't mallet Ranma out the window, before he woke up at least. She probably didn't want to disturb Ryoga. He wasn't as used to it as Genma was. They all got to sleep a little longer, that morning, no malleting to wake them up. That was good as well, because, as I've said, they'd need it. When they did wake up, they could already smell Kasumi cooking up breakfast. "Mmmmmmm....."Ranma said as he streched. Genma was already up yawning and Ryoga was sitting up in his futon. They got ready and went down-stairs. Ranma and Genma sparred as usual, over the pond, and Ryoga sat, thoughtfully, looking at othing in particular. A slight smile was on is face. You can all probably imagine what he was thinking about.  
  
Still in his blissful look, Ryoga didn't seem to notice Kuno jumping almost into the house. "Dear Aka-"he was cut off as Ryoga'fs fist flew into his face. "Oof!"could be heard, as he flew over the rooftops.  
  
Ryoga didn't seem to notice, and kept staring on blissfully, until he heard Kasumi saying,"Breakfast's ready!"Kasumi told them. Also as usual, Ranma and Genma, fell into the pool.  
  
They got out, dried off, and Ranma poured hot water on himself. Genma seemed to like to eat as a panda. This was normal, as I've said. Ryoga had been invited to breakfast, so he ate with them. Unike Ranma and Genma, Ryoga ate slower, and more civilized.  
  
As soon as everyone finished, Ryoga said,"Thank you all. That was great Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi slighly blushed, and replied,"Thank you Ryoga."  
  
Ranma got up and streched. "Hey Ryoga, I don't really have anything to do, so, you want to go fight?"  
  
Ryoga looked up at Ranma, shrugged, and replied,"Sure, I guess so." Ryoga got up and walked out of the house with Ranma.  
  
  
  
They were walking along the street, when, Ukyo walked up and said,"Hi Ranchan!"  
  
Ranma looked up. "Oh great, I really don't need this right now."  
  
Then, a biclycle suddenly flew over their heads, and a yell of,"Nihao!"colud be heard. Ranma was aboput to strat beating his head against a wall. Why him?!  
  
"Darn that Shampoo!"Ukyo said, pouting. Shampoo ran up, and glomped Ranma. Ranma struggled, but couldn't seem to shake the amazon. He blushed.  
  
Ryoga sizzled,"YOU'RE BLUSHING YOU CAD! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO AKANE! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!"he yelled, protecting Akane. He tried to punch Ranma, but he dodged. The punch hit Shampoo, right in the face. Ryoga went wide- eyed, as Shampoo's eyes x-ed out, and she flew into the distance, fingers splayed. "NOW YOU MADE ME HIT SOMEONE ELSE! WHY CON'T YOU JUST TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT?!"Ryoga yelled, angry at Ranma.  
  
"HEY, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO PUNCH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!Ranma yelled back. "YOU THINK I WANT SHAMPOO ON ME LIKE THAT?!"  
  
"YOU MIGHT AS WELL FIGTH ME HERE AND NOW RANMA!"He lunged at Ranma, yelling.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY RYOGA?! THIS IS THE CITY, DO YOU WANT TO HURT ANYONE EL-"he was cut off, trying to dodge Ryoga's punch.  
  
We'll come back to you guys a little later.................  
  
Trunks and Goten were suddenly, on the street of atown, probably a precinct of a larger city. "What the?"Trunks said in surprise. "Where are we?! Weren't we just at your house?"  
  
"Well, I thought we were.."Goten replied.  
  
"This definately isn't the forest,"Trunk said, trying to sum up where they were. There were a quite a few people around, but nothing like where Trunks lived. "I don't think I've ever seen a place like this before.."Trunks said, wondering just what kind of place this was. They starting walking, seein if they could find anything that could be of help.  
  
Suddenly, they heard something that sent chills down their spines. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!"It had to be one of the scariest things they had ever heard. they looked up, tosee the source of this horror. A girl in tights, was jumping from roof to roof. They could hear here saying,"Ranma dearest, I will soon free you!"The horrid laugh, soon faded into the distance.  
  
Drops of sweat formed on their foreheads. Trunks finally spoke, but softly. "That had to have been the freakiest thing I've ever seen."  
  
"Yah....."Goten replied, slowly.  
  
Elsewhere in the Ranma Dimension...............  
  
"Huh?"Gohan said, thoroughly confused. He looked around. He appeared to be over an ocean. He saw a few small islands below, but no mainland in sight. His father, he noticed, was not far away.  
  
He was about to fly to where he sensed his father, when he appeared right behind him. "Well, guess that takes care of where you are,"Gohan joked. Goku smiled back. "So, I'm guessing you have no idea where we are." Gohan said, knowing the answer already.  
  
"No, and I can sense some high power levels somewhere, but, for some reason, my senses seem to have gone weak, from however we got here. The powers I sense, arefamiliar, but I can't tell, whose they are. I think I can feel them coming back, really slowly."He had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Same here,"said Gohan. "It's hard to sense any power at all!"  
  
"I guess all we can do, is try to find a high power level in the dark, and check it out,"Goku said, looking off into the distance. "I think I can sense two over in that direction,"Goku pointed to the right.  
  
"Well,"Gohan said,"I guess we'd better go check it out." They flew off ,unknowingly, towards Tokyo, and some people they were and weren't familiar with...........................  
  
Vegeta, surprised from the sudden lower in the gravity, flew upward, into the sky. "WHAT THE?!"he yelled. He stopped fast, and lowered his power to regular. He breathed heavy, trying to figure out what had just happened. He had almost pushed himself into the atmosphere. One minute, he was training at 300 times normal gravity, then, bam, he was in the sky, over the ocean. He was in the clouds at the moment. He lowered himself to get a look around. He saw that he was near a coastline. His being able to snese power level seemed to have, strangely gone down. "What the heck is going on here??!!'he thought to himself. He could barely sense two high power levels, somewhere, he couldn't tell where. They seemed familiar, so he thought he should try to find them, so as to see what was going on. He flew off, blindly groping, to find what he could....................  
  
Piccolo was staning on a high point, above a wide rolling plain of grass. The wind was picking up, and thunder could be heard in the distance. "Aaaah-ahhhh,"he let out. The wind was blowing through his cape. His eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and he had his arms loosely out infront of him, his hands,cringing. Suddenly, he couldn't feel anyone's energy, at least not very much, and the feel of the Earth was completly different. He had some of Kami in him, and Kami knew what was and wasn't the Earth he had guarded for so many years. Something was wrong....very wrong, and he had to get to the bottom of it. He tried his best to sense the highest power level, and flew off, to follow it. It did seem strangely familiar. He couldn't really tell because of his lowered senses though. He slightly sensed afew other powers, but not a strong as the first one he'd spotted. He'd known the storm was coming, and now, he had to find a way out..........  
  
Krillen was, at one moment, laying on a beach in the Sun. He now seemed to find himself in a harsh snow-storm. "AAAHHH!!!"he yelled, as the snow crept into his shirt. "COLD, COLD!!" 'How the heck did I get here?!?!?!'he thought to himself. He couldn't sense much of any power level and he had no idea where he was. 'Oh man, I gotta get out of here!'he thought, flying into the sky shivering. 'I'll try to fly toward the highest power level I can sense, but anyplace would be better than here!!'he thought, desperatly flying away from the storm...................  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten were walking through the city, hands behind their heads, when they heard something, whizzing through the air, from above. It was coming straight at them. They looked up to see a young woman, flying through the air. She seemed to be unconcious. As she was about to hit Trunks, he put his hand up in front of him, casually, and right before she hit him, he stopped, in mid-air. He caught her in his arms, and put her down on the ground.  
  
"Well,"Trunks said, looking strangely at the girl,"she's breathing good, she just looks unconcious."  
  
"Maybe we should try to find a doctor,"Goten suggested.  
  
Trunks nodded,"Yeah, we probably should." Trunks put the girl over his shoulder, and they started walking again. They eventually came to where they could hear some noise. It sounded like a fight. It was still pretty far away, however.  
  
Then, they saw something very strange. They saw a girl with a giant spatula, on her back, walking their way. Drops of sweat formed on their heads. She looked at them and said,"SHAMPOO??" This thoroughly confused Trunks and Goten.  
  
"You mean her?"Trunks asked, pointing to the unconcious girl they'd found earlier.  
  
"Yah,"she said, still looking surprised.  
  
"We found her like this,"Goten commented, as Trunks put this,"Shampoo",down on the ground.  
  
"What happened to her anyway?"Trunks asked, eager to know why she had been flying towards them.  
  
"Weeeell, to put it as simply as possible, Shampoo was hanging on a friend of mine, named Ranma, even though he didn't want her to. Then another friend, Ryoga, who likes Ranma's Fiancee, Akane saw this, and to protect Akane's honor, he tried to punch Ranma in the face, but Ranma dodged, and he hit Shampoo instead. So, I guess that's where you guys came in!"she smiled, as if what she had just said would make perfect sense to anyone.  
  
"Oh......"Trunks said, still kind of confused.  
  
"Believe me, it can be a lot more complicated than that!"she said, seeing their faces.  
  
They both sat with their mouths slighly open for a second. they soon snapped out of it. and Gotne asked,"Where are these friends of yours now?"  
  
"Oh, they're over there, fighting again. Honestly, those two are always going at it!"she laughed. "I do own a restaraunt, it you guys are hungry,"she said, with a smile.  
  
Their faces lit up. Even though they had recently had lunch, they found themselves starved. "It's right over there,"she said, poining to a restaraunt that said,"Ucchan's Okonomiaki."  
  
"Okonomiyaki, sounds great!"Goten said. "Actually, I've never really heard of it."He said, hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, you'll love-"Ukyo was cut off.  
  
Suddenly, a battle cry could be heard, and a blast of energy flew towards Trunks. Ukyo knew she couldn't do anything for him.  
  
Then, Trunks looked straight at the blast, and as it neared him, he deflected it into the sky, where it soon exploded. "Don't your friends know better thatn to use an attack lie that in a city full of people?!"Trunks asked, frustrated. Ukyo stood in awe.  
  
Trunks and Goten rushed into the restaraunt, and Ukyo, slowly followed.  
  
Ukyo had soon found out, that thse two boys were bottomless pits. 'I can't believe, that the amount of food they can eat, surpasses, even Ranma- Honey!'she though to herself. She figured, she'd wait to ask them questions until after they were don eating, since there didn't seem to be a time, when their mouths weren't full.  
  
Finally, they patted their stomachs and said,"That.......was great!"in unison.  
  
"Wow, you guys sure can eat a lot!"she exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief, that she didn't have to cook anymore, at the moment.  
  
"Hehe,"Goten smiled,"thanks!"  
  
"Sooo, where are you guys from anyway?"Ukyo asked, inquisitively.  
  
"Goten and Trunks weren't exactly sure how to answer this question. Trubks, finally spoke up though,"Well,um, were...not from around here. We were kinda taking a look around. We're here by ourselves. Complicated story." It was the best Trunks could think of at the moment. It would probably be easier to explain once she knew a little more about them. "It'll probably be a little easier to explain, once we explain a little more about ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, probably,"Ukyo said. It made sense.  
  
"Say, could we go check on your friends first? i kinda wanted to meet them,"Trunks said, interested in these two's ablities.  
  
"Yeah, me too!"Goten said, smiling.  
  
"Sure, I guess so!"Ukyo replied, returning the smile.  
  
They headed outiside, to see that the fighting was coser than ever. Ranma and Ryoga jumped right over their heads, then started fighting their way toward Ukyo, Trunks and Goten.  
  
"GAA!"Ukyo said as she jumped out of the way. "What are you guys waiting for?! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!"Ukyo yelled at the two. They stared at the two fighters coming towards them. "RANMA!! STOP!!!"Ukyo yelled, trying to save Trunks and Goten, knowing she couldn't get to them in time.  
  
Trunks and Goten got back to back, knowing that the fighters would come down right in front of them. As they had thought, Ranma came down in front of Trunks and Ryoga came down in front of Goten. They started to punch, when they realized, they weren't going to hit eachother, they were going to hit these kids! It was too late to stop their punches, which were still flying towards the two kids. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"Ukyo yelled, knowing it was too late. She closed her eyes. The next thing she heard was the sound of two punches hitting something. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Ranma and Ryoga, thei rfaces, contorted with terror. Their mouths were open in shock and they were shaking badly. She looked at Trunks and Goten, to see them each holding their index fingers up against Ranma's and Ryoga's fists, as if they had only needed a finger to stop the fight.  
  
Trunks' face looked a little angry,"Don't you guys know it's dangerous to fight like that in a city?! Someone could have gotten hurt! Heck, you could have killed your friend Ukyo, over there!"Trunks pointed to Ukyo with his thumb. Ranma looked over at Ukyo, still seeming unable to work his mouth.  
  
Slowly, Ranma and Ryoga dropped their fists. "AIYAAA!"said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Shampoo, a little off-balance, in the doorway to Ukyo's Restaraunt.  
  
"Well,"Trunks said, crossing his arms and looking over at Shampoo,"It looks like Shampoo's finally awake."Ranma looked at Trunks, still amazed, not only because of him blocking Ranma's strongest punch, but how h e knew who Shampoo was.  
  
"Shampoo see whole thing! How little boys do that?"she asked, pointing at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Well, that's a long story,"Goten laughed.  
  
"Yah,"Trunks aggreed. He turned back to Ranma and Ryoga,"I hope you two learned something from this.  
  
Ranma was finally able to mutter,"Wh-who a-are you?"as he weakly pointed at them.  
  
"I'm Trunks and this is my friend-"Trunks started.  
  
"Goten!"Goten finished.  
  
"It'd probably be easier to finish this talk, inside somewhere."Trunks suggested. "Come to think of it, we don't even have a place to stay.  
  
Ranma blurted out,"Why don't we go to the Tendo Dojo. That's where I live."  
  
"Sounds good to me,"Trunks approved. "That okay Goten?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure!"Goten said smiling. And with that, Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Shampoo, all lead the way to the Tendo Dojo, even though they were barely able to think of anything, besides Trunks' and Goten's reaction to Ranma and Ryog's fight.  
  
Ranma was worrying to himself,'I can't believe this, I punched as hard as I could, and a ten-year-old, stops it with a finger!!!!!! It just isn't possible!'Ranma thought desperatly.  
  
However, his thinking was interuppted by Goten saying,"Wait a second, you're Ranma right?"  
  
"Yah,"Ranma replied, not really thinking about it.  
  
"Trunks, didn't we hear that name earlier today?"Goten asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yah, I think we did, now that I thik about it..."Trunks said, searching his mind for an answer.  
  
"I remeber now!!"Goten said, snapping his fingers,"We heard this really freaky laugh, and saw this weird person jump from roof to roof, saying they would free you!"Goten said, when he remembered the answer.  
  
Right when Ranma had heard the words,"Freaky Laugh,"he knew it had to be Kodachi. "Well, that's perfect!"Ranma said, putting his hand over his face.  
  
"Who was that psyco anyway? And what was she going to,"save,"you from?"Trunks asked, wondering what some psycopath could have to do with Ranma. From what he'd senn, pyscos didn't seem Ranma type.  
  
"Well..."Ranma said, trying to put Kodachi's madness and delusion into words,"She loves me, is demented, and has the delusion that I love her. She also thinks my other fiancees are holding me under some kind of spell. She's crazy."  
  
"Yah, no kidding,"Trunks said, putting his hands behind his head. He wasn't really listening about the fiancees, he just wanted to know who the psyco they saw earlier was.  
  
On cue, it seemed, kodachi jumped in front of them and laughed,"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Everyone criged at the sound of this. "Ranma my darling, i have come to save you from your terrible fiancees!"  
  
Ranma looked disgusted,"Why me?"he said, as he looked up into the heavens.  
  
"DIE, SORCERESS!"Kodachi yelled, as she sent some gymnyst weapons Ukyo's way. Ukyo blocked all the, normally deadly weapons. "OHO?! You think you can defeat me?"Kodachi yelled. She pulled out a gymnastic ribbon, and sent it at Ukyo, like a whip. Kodachi cackled, all the while.  
  
Veins were popping out of Trunks' head. He got in front of Ukyo, grabbed the ribbon, swung Kodachi around in the air, and let her fly, strangly, in the direction of the Kuno mansion. "GOSH , THAT WAS ANNOYING!!"Trunks yelled. Everyone, except Goten looked at Trunks in awe. Trunks started to calm down, and tehy started walking again. Ranma was beginning to like this kid......................  
  
"Well,"Ranma said,"Here we are!"he pointed to quite a large house, with a dojo on the side.  
  
"Nice place,"said Goten, smiling.  
  
"Mine's bigger,"Trunks said.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks, frowned and said,"But, Trunks you're rich!"  
  
"Well,Trunks said, a little embarassed,"Yah. Sorry." 'I didn't mean to say that out loud,'he thought to himself.  
  
They headed into the house, to see Soun and Genma playing Shogi. Soun saw them with two children of about, hmmmm, ten, he thought. "Ahhh, hello everyone!"he said, smiling. "I see you've made a couple of new friends!"  
  
Ranma was still half dumbfounded. "Uhh...yah."he said, blankly.  
  
Goten stepped forth to introduce himself,"Hi! My name is Goten!"he said smiling.  
  
"And I'm Trunks,"Trunks said, introducing himself.  
  
Soun continued to smile,"Well hello, Goten and Trunks! I'm Soun, owner of this Dojo."  
  
"And I'm Genma Saotome, Ranma's father,"The man opposite Soun said, bowing.  
  
Akane walked in the room,"Did someone come in?"she asked. She looked at Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga, and Ukyo, not taking notice of Goten and Trunks yet. "Hi Ryoga!"Akane said, looking at Ryoga. He was the only one who didn't show up at the house, about everyday.  
  
"H-hi, Akane..."Ryoga said, blushing, and twidling his fingers.  
  
"Oh, hi Akane!"Soun said, greeting his daughter, still smiling,"This is Trunks, and Goten,"he pointed to the two boys,"Ranma brought them to our house."  
  
Akane noticed the two boys bowing. "Hi! I'm Akane Tendo!"she said, smiling at them.  
  
"We can sit over here,"Ranma said, pointing to the table, next to the back door. They all sat down and relaxed, at the low table. Tryunks and Goten, looked at the blooming cherry blossom trees, outside. Akane sat down at the table, with them.  
  
Kasumi came in the room, carrying a tray, with glasses of ice water on them. She looked over at Trunks and Goten, and said,"Oh, Ranma, are these some friends of yours?"  
  
"Oh, yah,"said Ranma.  
  
"Well that's nice!"Kasumi said, in her happy-go-lucky tone. They both introduced themselves to Kasumi, and Kasumi did the same, bowing. "Oh yes,"she said, remembering the water,"I brought you all some water!"she said, picking up the tray, and giving them all water. She just, amazingly happened to have just enough. Yup, that's Kasumi, the eternally prepared!  
  
"Weren't you guys gonna tell us about yourselves, and how you did that back there?"Ukyo asked, remebering their earlier conversation.  
  
"Did what?"Akane asked, wondering what had gone on, that she didn't know about.  
  
"They stopped Ranma and Ryoga from punching eachother with one finger and deflected a Perfect Shi Shi Hokudan,"Ukyo said, nonchalantly, sipping her water.  
  
Akane went wide-eyed,"Pffffffffffff!" She had spit out her water, right on Ranma.  
  
On cue, Ranma shrunk seveal inches, his chest bulged, his skin got smoother, his hair turnd red, and he, turned into a she.  
  
Goten and Trunks wnet wide-eyed at this, and almost choked, pounding their chests, so they would pass out. They finally swallowed the water, and were out of breath. Trunks was the first to regain his ability to speak, roughly tough,"WHAT THE-he, and she and the water, and you,"he pointed to the now female Ranma,"how did you-?!"he seemd to lose his ability to speak again. Goten eyed Ranma in amazment.  
  
"WHOA! Calm down! I can explain!"Ranma said. Her voice was igher pitched now as well. "I'm well, um, cursed...He he..."she said, half- chuckling. Trunks and Goten's expressions didn't relly change.  
  
"You're...what?"Goten asked, slowly.  
  
"Cursed. My stupid pop,"he stuck his thumb toward Genma,"took me to train, in a place called, Jusenkyo, in China. He didn't know that there were over A HUNDRED CURSED SPRINGS THERE!"he yelled at his father, who whistled innocently. "Of course, he didn't know a word of Chinese, so, he just looked in a CHINESE traing ground guide book, saw Jusenkyo, then got a guide to take us there. We were going to train on the bamboo poles, sticking up from the pools, when the guide tried to warn us of something. We just jumped onto the poles, and started fighting, he fell into a spring, and THIS happened." He threw a bucket of cold water at Genma, not thinking of Goten and Trunks' reaction. Genma gre in form, grew black and white fur, and overall, tuned into a panda.  
  
Gotena and Trunks' jaws dropped, in a slight smile, and their eyes got wide. However, they wren't moving. They seemed to be in shock. Ranma waved a hand in front of their faces, hoping beyond hope, she hadn't driven them over the edge. "Helloooo?"he said, wondering if they would respond.  
  
"Yaaaah....."Trunks aand Goten replied slowly.  
  
"Oh good, you're still here. Thought I'd lost you for a second there."Ranma said, with a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I was too surprised, and the guide told me, that anyone who fell in a spring, would take the form of what ever had,"drowned", in that spring last. Pop got knocked into the,"Spring of Drowned Panda." I was so surprised, he knocked me into the,"Spring of Drowned Girl", and transformed into this,"she pointed to herself.  
  
"So-so why were you a-boy,"Trunks mangaged to get out.  
  
"Well, cold water activates the curse, and hot water reverses it." Ranma said, mater of factly.  
  
"Well...........that's awfully interesting,"Trunks, who seemed to be able to talk in full sentences, again.  
  
"Heh, heh, yah,"Ranma said, a drop of sweat, forming on her head.  
  
"Well,"said Ukyo, eager to know how the boys were so strong,"We've heard about Ranma, what about you guys?"  
  
"Oh yah, right,"Trunks said, trying to find where to start. "We're really strong, partially because, our dads are.....uh....."he couldn't seem to phrase it right. "Saiyans,"he finally said.  
  
"What?"they all said in unison.  
  
"What's a Saiyan?"Ranma asked, wondering if this was another Super Strong Tribe, or something.  
  
"Uhhh....."Now Trunks was really at a loss.  
  
"Goten got tired of waiting and finished Trunks' snetence for him,"Aliens."  
  
"Wh-WHA?!"Ukyo gasped. They all took on the same sort of frozen look, Goten and Trunks had, when they learned about Ranma's curse.  
  
Yes, Genma and Soun noticed this, buuuuuut, they would panic later, they were too busy playing Shogi, to panic.  
  
"GOTEN!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"Trunks yelled, angry at Goten. "NOW THE'LL PROBABLY GET SENT TO AN INSTITUTION!!"  
  
Goten got a little angry himself, which was quite uncommon,"Well, somebody had to say something, otherwise, they never woulda' found out!"Goten yelled, in retalliation.  
  
"All right, all right,"Trunks said, he didn't want to stay mad. "Look, before you panic,"he looked at their shocked faces,"......any further,"he said slowly,"this is a picture of them." He reached inside his shirt, and ppulled out a group photo, of them, all their friends, and family. "Here's mine-"Trunks pointed to Vegeta, who had his arms crossed, and was frowning.  
  
"And here's mine!"Goten interupted, pointing to Goku, who was smiling and extinding his hand, in the peace sign.  
  
They all looked at the picture, and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Genma and Soun, looked over and saw this. Genma, who was back to normal said,"Tendo, my friend, it looks like we won't have to panic after all!"he said, slightly smiling.  
  
"Right you are Saotome!"Soun said. They both laughed.  
  
Well, that was sure interesting....... Well, they did notice a lot this time! Looks like we can stop worrying and get on with our lives.............................  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well, ladies and gentelmen, hope you liked it! I know, kinda' long. this takes up almost half of the whole story! He he. Buuut, that gives you people more time to read, whilest I work on the next chapter! I had to find some palce to go to the next chapter!:  
  
:-) Anyway, please read and review! Hopefully I can get you all the next chapter soon! See you all soon!  
  
Your truly,  
  
S'rac 


	4. Saiyans And How They Train

Saiyans And How They Train  
  
"What exactly are Saiyans?"Akane asked, as they all finished examining the picture.  
  
"Well, from what our dads have told us,"Trunks started,"the Saiyans, were a race of super-strong fighters, with tails, who, when they looked at the full moon, change into giant apes." Everyone cringed at this. "Yah, but Goten and I never had tails."  
  
"But our dads and my brother did, until they had them permanently removed."Goten pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, his brother and us are only half-Saiyan. Our dads are the only pure Saiyans, that we know are left." They looked down, looking sad.  
  
Akane felt sorry for them. "So where are you guys from anyway? You don't seem to be from around here."  
  
"Well, we're kind of on our own at the moment. We don't exactly even know how we got here." Their eyes were downcast. "We don't have any money, or even have a place to stay."  
  
Akane had compassion in her eyes. She felt sorry for these poor kids. She looked at them and said, you can stay here if you want."  
  
They looked up, surprised. Goten had happiness in his eyes,"Really?!" Akane nodded. "Whoo-hoo!"  
  
Trunks smiled and put his hand on the back of his head,"Thanks a lot..."he was blushing.  
  
"Can we charge them rent?"Nabiki said, as she popped out from the hall. Everyone formed a drop sweat on their heads.  
  
"NO!"Akane said firmly.  
  
Nabiki shrugeed,"Oh well, it was worth a try."  
  
"It's settled, then, you two can stay here!"Akane said, with a smile at Goten and Trunks!  
  
"YAAY!"Goten said, smiling and jumping up into the air.  
  
"How strong, exactly, are you two?"Ranma spoke up, after being silent. He had already changed back to normal.  
  
Everyone looked at Ranma, who had interupted this happy moment. Trunks and Goten looked at him. "Well,"Goten said,"Trunks and I are equally strong, last time we checked."  
  
"Yah,"Trunks agreed.  
  
"You all think you're stronger than me?"Ranma said, smirking, and cracking his knuckles.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at eachother,"Yah,"Trunks said.  
  
"Definately,"Goten added.  
  
"Feh,"Ranma said. He seemd to beg to differ,"You care to prove that?"he said, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Uhhhh....."Goten said, at a loss for words. He'd seen that they were stronger than him, and his friend Ryoga. What was he talking about.  
  
"I guess,"Trunks said, crossing his arms. "Which one of us?"  
  
"You,"Ranma said, smiling maliciously, and pointing at Trunks. "At sparring."  
  
"Uh, sure...."Trunks said, not exactly sure he got this guy.  
  
They went outside, by the pond. Goten and Akane watched this from inside, while, everyone else went outside to watch. Nabiki was selling popcorn to the spectators. "Does Ranma always like to fight this much?"Goten asked. Trunks and Ranma bowed, and took up stance.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's kind of a glutton for punishment, sometimes,"she said, smiling at Goten.  
  
The fight started and Ranma, immediatly jumped toward Trunks, who blocked Ranma's punch. "YOW!"Ranma yelled. It was like he had hit something harder than Titanium, way harder. Not that he really went around punching Titanium, but........oh well, in any case, he hadn't phased Trunks at all, and had only hurt himself. Trunks just stood in one place, blocking all of Ranma's attacks, occasionly sending Ranma into a wall, as if it was nothing. (And it was nothing, to Trunks.)Ranma tred blasting Trunks, who merely cancelled it out.  
  
Akane, finally spoke,"Wanna' go see my room?"she smiled at Goten.  
  
"Don't you want to watch the fight?"Goten asked.  
  
"Don't need to,"said Akane,"I already know Ranma is going to lose!" She smiled again.  
  
Goten looked at her for a moment, then smiled,"Okay!"  
  
The two walked upstairs.  
  
"Heh, kids,"Soun said, playing Shogi, and watching the fight................  
  
Elsewhere, miles and miles away......................  
  
Piccolo was fly, towards the highest power source he could sense. he was partially guessing where it was coming from. "What the?"he asked himself. He stopped in mid-air. His sensesw might have been weakened, but he could still tell when there was, even a relatively high power level, this close to him. He looked behind him. He saw, very faintly, something, flying this way. He felt he knew this power, it was familiar. Then, he recognized it. 'Krillen,'he thought. He chuckled to himself. He started flying toward Krillen.............  
  
Not far away......................  
  
Krillen was still shivering. 'Of all places to suddenly end up, it just had to be in a snowstorm!'he thought to himself. He had gotten most of the snow out of his shirt. Suddenly, he finally felt a presence, apowerful one, and a familiar one. He wasn't sure what it was for a second, but then he realized,"Piccolo,"he said out loud. "HAHA!"he smiled, happier than he'd been since he'd gotten into that snowstorm.  
  
Halfway, between the two........................  
  
"PICCOLO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Krillen said, extatic.  
  
"Heh, I could ask you the same thing,"Piccolo said, in his own brand of happiness. "Any idea how we got here?"  
  
"Nope! All I know, is that, one moment, I'm on the beach relaxing, the next, laying in a SNOWSTORM!"he exclaimed, joking.  
  
"Have your senses been knocked out too?"Piccolo asked Krillen. "Mine have, mostly, but I think they are slowly recovering."  
  
"Yeah, same here, said Krillen. "I was trying to find the highest power level. I think it's that way." Krillen said, pointing the direction they had both been going.  
  
"I'd been going there too,"Piccolo replied. "We should probably get going, that power feels very familiar....."  
  
"I aggree,"Krillen said,"let's go!"  
  
With that, they powered up, and flew off...................  
  
Back at teh Tendo Dojo..................................  
  
Goten and Akane, were in Akane's room, drinking some tea and eating some crackers. They laughed, as they talked, and exchanged stories.  
  
"And then Ranma jumped out of the water with the shark in his mouth! After that, Cologne gave us the pill,"Akane told him.  
  
"Wow, what an ordeal!"he laughed, with a cracker in his mouth.  
  
Suddenly, there was a scratching sound on the door. "Hmm?"Akane said, wondering what it could be. She opened the door, and a baby black pig, with a bandanna around his neck. "Oh! P-Chan!"she nuzzled the pig to her chest.  
  
'Strangely enough,'Goten noticed,'that pig was....blushing? Pigs don't blush!....Or...do they? Oh well,'Goten shrugged.  
  
"P-Chan, I want you to meet a new friend of mine! P-Chan, this is Goten, Goten, this is P-Chan!"  
  
"Hi!"Goten said, putting his hand on the back of his head. He shook the tiny piglett's hoof and laughed.  
  
Ryoga was thinking to himself ,'Hey, this kids isn't too bad!'  
  
In the back yard..................  
  
"TAKE THIS!"Ranma yelled, firing another blast at Trunks. Trunks just batted it away.....again!  
  
Trunks was getting tired of this. "I've gotta' end this..."he said to himself. Trunks lifted himself up into the air. Everyone's faces were shocked.  
  
Trunks started powering a blast up, but not too powerful. This guy was pretty fun to spar with, and Trunks wasn't interestested in hurting anyone, he just didn't want the match to go on forever. Ranma fired another blast at Trunks. His blast merely absored it. "HAAAAAAH!"Trunks yelled, sending the blast, Ranma's way. Trunks made the blast hit the ground near Ranma. It would be enough to render him unconsious for a little while. The blast hit, and did exactly what he meant it to do. Ranma would be out cold for a while.  
  
Trunks lowered himself, and started to walk inside, when he said,"That's what can happen, when you challenge Saiyan." Trunk stated.  
  
He started walking inside, when he heard Kansumi say,"Annyone want a snack?" Trunks looked up, at Kasumi, with a plate, of delicious-looking treats.  
  
"All right!"Trunks said, hungry. It had been a little while, since he had eaten. He tried to supress his hunger, trying to act civilized. After all, this family was letting them stay with them. He ate on the back porch, looking outside, into the sky, wondering, why, and how, they got here.....................  
  
"Nice piggy!"Goten said, smiling and petting the baby pig. Akane smiled, she liked Goten. He was a nice boy. He didn't seem like he would hurt a fly. 'Maybe Ranma was lying about him being so strong,'she thought. 'He seems too nice!' "So...Goten,"Akane stated to ask,"What's your dad like?"  
  
Goten looked up. "Oh, he's really nice! He plays with me all the time, and trains me and my brother."  
  
"How old's your brother?"Akane asked Goten.  
  
"He's about 16,"Goten said. "He's stronger than me, but not as strong as my dad. My mom's always making him study. He's really nice too."  
  
"Sounds like you've got a nice family!"Akane said, smiling. Then she looked sad. "Are you worried about them?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. I don't know how we got here. I hope nothing bad happened to them........"Goten said, looking up.  
  
Akane really did feel sorry for these two. 'What if they could never get home. That would be terrible..........'  
  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes, then heard something, taht cheered them both up,"Akane! Goten! Dinner ready!"Kasumi yelled, up the stairs.  
  
"Ahh!"Goten said, very happy that food was being served.  
  
Akane smiled, glad to see him happy. They both got up and walked downstairs. They sat at the table, and everyone started eating. Ukyo and Shampoo must have left earlier, ecause they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Trunks and Goten, were eating in a much more civilized manner, trying not to digust the residents. They wanted to impress them. It was the least they could do for their hospitality. Trunks and Goten wondered where that Ryoga guy went, as they watched Akane cradle P-Chan and feed him. P- Chan see,ed to be thoroughly enjoying it. He had a very big smile on his face.  
  
Oh well. It was kind of hard to eat this slow, but they were!  
  
Not Far Away................  
  
"Well, i think I can sense some very high powers, somewhere in this town,"Goku asid, reaching out with his mind.  
  
"Yeah, I can sense them too,"Gohan replied. "I can sense two really powerful ones.  
  
Suddenly, they sensed quite a high power level, for humans, but it was still very weak. They looked up to see a man in very strange, baggy clothing. It looked Chinese. He flew right into Goku. Goku didn't budge. The man slowly slid down Goku.  
  
"I....stil love you.......Shampoo......."this strange man muttered. Goku looked at Goku, with a "Who is this guy?"look. Gohan shrugged. The guy finally stood up, looked up at Goku, and got angry. "Ranma! How dare you do this to me!"he yelled, obviously confusing Goku wth someone else.  
  
"Uuuh, sorry, but you must have me confused with a someone else! I'm Goku!"Goku smiled, extending a hand.  
  
The young man reached inside his clothes to pull out a pair of very large glasses. He put them on, and looked strangely at Goku. Out of habit, Mousse yelled,"Blow of the Swan Fist!"something suddenly rushed towards Goku. Goku put his arm up, and blocked whatever someone was trying to hit him with.  
  
Mousse's weapon flew into two pieces, as it hit the ground. Mousse looked up, surprised. 'This guy's good!'he thought. However, this thought was a very big understatement. "Uh, sorry, habit,"Mousse said, looking embarassed. 'I'd better stay on these guys' good side,'he thought, not wanting to get pummeled. "My name is, Mousse,"he told the two.  
  
"Hi, mine is Goku,"Goku repeated.  
  
"And I'm, Gohan,"Gohan told Mousse. 'He looks about my age, and seems to have a fairly high power level, for humans.'  
  
Goku was thinking along the same lines. "Uh, i must be going then,"Mousse said, trying not to get hurt. He wasn't dumb. "Perhaps we shall meet again,"he shouted, puming back to the Cat Cafe.  
  
"Well.....that was.....interesting,"Gohan said, a drop of sweat forming on his head.  
  
"Yeah. We'd better get going, I think we're getting rweally close to two of those power levels,"Goku said to Gohan, wanting to get to the bottom of this, as quickly as possible.  
  
"Yeah,"Gohan said, as they started to walk along, throught the darkening evening.........................  
  
Back at the Tendo Dojo...................  
  
Trunks and Goten had already seen where they would be sleeping. They were going to be in a room near Ranma and his father's. Right now though, they were down-stairs. Goten and Akane were playing with P-Chan, Trunks sat, learning to play Shogi, from Soun and Genma, and Ranma was brooding in a corner, about his defeat.  
  
'Darn it! Why'd that they have to be kids?!'Ranma thought to himself. 'That makes it all the more humiliating! Maybe that Goten kid's weaker. Yeah, that's it! I'l fight him! BWA HA HA!'he laughed in his mind. "Yo, Goten!"Ranma said to Goten.  
  
Goten looked up. "Hm?"Goten said, wondering what Ranma wanted.  
  
"You wanna spar?"Ranma said, dangerously.  
  
"Ranma! Do you have to fight everyone?!"Akane yelled. She was getting frustrated, about him, trying to beat anyone, who said they were stronger than him.  
  
"It's okay Akane, I don't mind!"Goten said, smiling.  
  
"Righty than Goten, let's just do it in the back yard,"Ranma said, wanting a lot of room.  
  
"Okay,"Goten smiled.  
  
Akane went to the back door to watch. She had a look of concern in her eyes, as she held P-Chan to her chest. 'I really do hope Goten can fight.'  
  
Ranma and Goten bowed, then took up stance. Ranma jumped forward, trying to kick Goten. Goten just blocked them all with index finger. Ranma jumped back and yelled,"MOKO TAKABISHA!"and a blue ball of energy flew from his hands. Goten caught this, put his own energy into it, and sent it back, Ranma's way. "GAAH!"Ranma yelled, barely dodging his own souped up blast. 'Darn it! He's way too powerful! and he's got the skill to match!'Ranma thougt desperately for some way to hit Goten. He jumped towards Goten again. Right when he was about to reach Goten, who wasn't even in stance anymore, he jumped over and behind him. Goten just turned, and thrust his opened palm toward Ranma. The force of this action was enought to send Ranma flying into a brick wall. "Ow....."Ranma said, falling from the wall.  
  
Akane gaped in awe,'He really can fight!'she thought. Then she smiled,'Well, I think it's time someone beat Ranma at his own game! I'm just glad it was Goten!'  
  
Ranma jumped up, and ran toward Goten. He ran up to him and yelled,"Chestnut Fist!"sending hundreds of puches at Goten. Goten could have blocked them all, but he chose to just let Ranma hit him, his expression not changing.  
  
'They didn't phase him at all?! What's this guy made of?!'Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma was in partial shock when he heard Goten say,"Hey Ranma!!"  
  
"Huh,"Ranma said, looking up, to see Goten's fist, uppercutting him into the pond. He came out as a she, spitting water out. "Gosh! You guys hit hard!"she said, caressing her jaw. Goten still wasn't used to the sex- changing thing, but he laughed,"Sorry!"he said, putting his hand on the back of his head.  
  
Ranma ran at Goten, still trying to puch him, but Goten blocked every time. Goten flew up in the air, and fired a small blast at Ranma. Ranmagot hit in the stomach.  
  
Akane, however, was very surprised at this. "Wha?! You guys can fly?!"she said, in complete surprise.  
  
"Um...oh...yeah,"Goten said, a little embarassed that he hadn't told anyone.  
  
Just then, they heard a hardy laugh, which made everyone look in the direction of the wall. "Ha ha, nice job Goten!"said a man's voice. On top of the wall, they could see two pairs of boots. One had green pants, and the other had redish-orange pants. That's all they could see though.  
  
"Is that...."Goten looked up. The pair stepped into the light, so that everyone could see them.  
  
"DAD! GOHAN!"Goten yelled, at the sight of seeing his father and brother. He flew towards them and tackled his father.  
  
"Whoa!"Goku said, happy to see his son, but not really surprised at being tackled. He put Goten up on his shoulder, and said,"I thought your energy signature felt familiar!"  
  
Everyone looked at them and regcognized them from the picture Trunks and Goten had shown them earlier. They all flew down from the wall and onto the ground. "Have you guys been here the whole time?"Gohan asked.  
  
"Mosta' the time, yeah!"Goten happily replied. Trunks came out in a rush. He smiled, when he saw who the two figures were. "ALL RIGHT! HOW DID YOU FIND US?"  
  
"Well, it took some concentration, but we were able to pin-point your energy signatures,"Goku told Trunks.  
  
Goku noticed all the people staring at them. "Uh hi, my name is Goku! I'm Goten's dad."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Gohan, Goten's brother,"Gohan added, introducing himself.  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are, or how we got here?"Trunks asked, getting to a question he'd wanted to be answered.  
  
"No, we haven't been able to figure out where we are, or how we got here,"Goku said.  
  
"This family was going to let us stay with them!"Goten added, still happy that they had found acommodations.  
  
"Thanks a lot for helping the boys! I hope it's no trouble,"Goku said, putting his hand on his head.  
  
"You probably can't fit us all, though,"Gohan said, downcast.  
  
"Actually,"Akane said,"I think we do have enough room for you all!"she said, smiling.  
  
"Really?"Gohan said, looking up. Akane smiled and nodded.  
  
"All right!!"Goten yelled, happy, that his father and brother could stay with them.  
  
Just then, a loud growling sound could be heard. Goku and Gohan looked at their stomachs. "He he, guess we haven't had anything to eat in a while,"Goku mused.  
  
"Hmmm...."Kasumi said, thinking. She walked into the kitchen, and back out again. "Yes, I still have some food left!"  
  
Goku and Gohan, looked up from their stomachs, smlied, and said,"ALL RIGHT!"Before almost plowing everyone into the ground.  
  
P-Chan chose this moment to jump out of Akane's arms, and go upstairs. Akane was too busy with the newcomers, to notice. A few minutes later, Ryoga came down the stairs. "Oh! Ryoga, where did you come from?"Akane asked, smiling.  
  
"Um, I'm not exactly sure,"Ryoga said. He knew he would be able to convince them, with his sense of direction.  
  
Ryoga noticed the the fighters, everyone thought, he didn't know. "Oh, Ryoga, this is Goten's father and brother, Goku and Goten,"Akane said, motioning to the two newcomers.  
  
Just then, a new thought crossed Ryoga's mind: What if Akane fell in love with this new Gohan guy?! He looked the same age. Ryoga wouldn't be able to take that!  
  
Gohan thought out loud, in the little time, when he took a break from eating. "I wonder if Mom or Videl are wondering where we are,"Gohan thought out loud.  
  
Ryoga's head shot up at this. "Who is Videl?"he asked, wondering if this person was who he hoped it was.  
  
"Oh, she's my girlfriend,"Gohan told him. Ryoga seemed very happy about this.  
  
"Phew!"he let out, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Ryoga had small tears in his eyes. He looked up. "Oh thank you!"  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks looked at him. "Is he always like this?"Goku asked, cocking an eyebrow, talking, when he wasn't eating.  
  
"Well, sometimes that happens. Other times, he just completely phases out,"Ranma explained, smiling.  
  
"Y'know, I just thought of something, I don't know who any of you people are!"Goku said, smiling, hand on his head.  
  
"Oh....yeah. Kinda forgot about that...."Ranma said. Introductions followed, and after everyone introduced themselves, Goku and Gohan got up, having finished eating.  
  
"Wow Kasumi! That was great!"Goku said, patting his stomach. No one was sure, who ate more or faster, Goten and Trunks, or Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Kasumi blushed at the compliment,"Oh, it was nothing!"she said, smiling.  
  
"Dad's right, Kasumi! That was great!"Kasumi blushed even more at this.  
  
"N-no problem,"she smiled. She didn't cook for strangers much. Most of the people she cooked for, were either family, or regular attenders, like Ryoga. It was very flattering, coming from some strangers.  
  
Goten wanted to ask his father something. "Uh, dad?"Goten asked.  
  
"Hm?"Goten tuned to look at his son.  
  
"Trunks and I haven't been able to sense power levels very well, and I don't know why,"Goten said, trying to think of why that would happen.  
  
"That's really strange Goten! Gohan and I have been having the same problems. It must be because of how we got here or something. Maybe it temporarily weakened our energy senses,"Goku said, trying to come to a conclusion, of which he no clues to answer.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right. i can sense mine coming back, slowly,"Goten added.  
  
"Same here,"Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, must only be temporary. I can feel mine coming back too, so can Gohan,"Goku sai, yawning.  
  
Goku yawned again, and said,"Gosh, I'm kinda tired."  
  
"Let me show you up to your room,"Kasumi said, beckoning them up the stairs.  
  
"Oh*yawn*thanks Kasumi!"Goku said, looking quite tired from the trip. Gohan went up the stairs  
  
with them.  
  
Goten called up after them,"Night dad! NIght Gohan!"  
  
A call came back down the stairs,"Night Goten, , night Trunks, night everybody! Goten, don't stay up too late! We need to get to training tommorow. At least until we figure out what's goin on!"  
  
"Okay dad!"Goten yelled back,"I won't!" Goten looked outside, then looked at Akane. "You wanna go for a walk?"he asked her.  
  
She looked at him and smiled,"Sure."The two walked out the front door, to walk around, outside.  
  
It was already dark, but the street lights, were just starting to blink on. "Ahh, the it's really nice tonight......."Akane said, looking at the dark, starless sky.  
  
"Yeah....."Goten repeated, looking up at the sky as well, hands on his head. Cherry Blossoms petals were blowing in the wind. Akane closed her eyes, listening to the wind.  
  
"I wonder what it's like to be fast and powerful, like you and Trunks. To just be able to fly away....."Akane said, with her eyes still closed.  
  
Goten looked at her, thinking for a moment, before breaking into a smile. "Wait! I just thought of something!"  
  
Akane looked at him, wondering what he could be talking about. "What is it, Goten?"she asked.  
  
"You're pretty strong right?! I can sense your energy, it feels pretty strong to me!"Goten started.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty strong,"said Akane, wondering if she was strong enough for whatever Goten had planned.  
  
"I could teach you to fly!"Goten said, brimming with excitement.  
  
Akane was shocked at his offer. "You really could?!"Akane gaped, but happier than she'd been all day. Goten nodded, and giggled.  
  
"I might even be able to teach how to fire energy blasts!"he added on. Akane looked at the young half-Saiyan, in wonderment. "All that would probably make you a lot stronger and faster too!"Goten shouted smiling. He was very excited. he hadn't gotten to do this before.  
  
"You-you'd really do that....for me?"Akane asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"You're my friend! Friends do stuff like that!"Goten said, smiling, an innocent smile.  
  
Akane was openly crying now. She bent down and hugged Goten. "Thank you Goten..."  
  
"Ahh, it's no prob,"Goten said, happy to see his new friend so happy. Akane got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You wanna start now?"Goten asked.  
  
"You mean we could?"Akane asked, still smiling. Her anticipation was beyond belief.  
  
"Sure! Goten said, also eager to get started. "I only learned how to fly no long ago!" Akane was happy that he was making her feel better about not knowing how. "Let's find somewhere to sit first,"Goten said, ready to get started.  
  
"We could go to the park!"Akane suggested, also ready to get started.  
  
"Hey, why don't I give you a demonstration of what it's like to fly first,"Goten said, holding out his hand to Akane. Akane face lit up, and she took his hand.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a kind of wind underneath her feet, then, they slowly lifted off the ground. Akane opened her mouth, still smiling. Soon, they were high up in the air. "Where's the park?"Goten looked at her, smiling.  
  
Akane, unable to speak, merely pointed to her right. Gotne looked where she was pointing, and before she knew it, they were off, into the sky.  
  
Akane couldn't believe the blissful feeling she got, the wind blowing through her hair. She closed her eyes, just feeling the breeze on her face. Goten looked back, happy to see Akane having such a great time.  
  
She opened her eyes, and they were in the clouds. She laughed, as the clouds opened up before them.  
  
As they came out of the clouds, Akane looked down and saw the park. "There it is!"she told Goten. He started them flying down, and when they were feet away, he flew up, stopped, and landed softly.  
  
Akane couldn't believe what had just happened. She looked at Goten and told him, with a smile,"That was...............unbelieveable. I've never felt anything like it! Thank you Goten....."  
  
"No problem! You wanna get started?"he asked her.  
  
Her face lit up, as she said,"Absolutely!"  
  
Goten smiled at how eager she was, then asked,"You know how to bring out your energy, right?"  
  
"You mean my battle aura? Sure!"she exclaimed.  
  
"Could you show me how you do it?"Goten asked, wanting a demonstration.  
  
"Sure!"she said, preparing to power up. She got into a stance to power up. "Hmmmmmmmmm,"she said, starting to power up. "HAAAAAAAA!"she yelled, as she finished powering up. A blue energy field seemed to surround her. She was breathing a little harder than she had been.  
  
"All right!"Goten whooped,"You're even more powerful than I thought!" Akane blushed slightly at the statement. "You're even more powerful than Videl!"he complemented her. "Well, you can take control of your energy, that's very good. What do you want to learn to do first?"  
  
Akane's face lit up again,"FLYING! Definately!"she exclaimed, wanting more of what she had just experienced.  
  
"Well then, we should get started,"Goten smiled. "You should power down first. Learning flying requires concentration. I found that out myself!"He laughed, hand behind his head. Akane laughed with him, on his own expiriences, with learning how to fly. "First thing you have to do, is relax,"Goten told Akane.  
  
"I'll try, but it might be hard, with all this excitement!"Akane laughed. "I'll try. Here I go!"Akane said, sitting on the ground, Indian- style, with her eyes closed.  
  
After a few minutes, Akane opened her eyes, looked at Goten, who was also sitting on the ground,"All right, I'm relaxed."  
  
"Good,"Goten said softly, trying not to throw her off, by talking loudly. "Now, try to focus that energy, to the center of your body, but keep relaxed,"he instructed her.  
  
She closed her eyes again, to concentrate her energy. She seemed to let off a light blue glow. She sighed, slightly, then, opening her eyes, she said,"Okay, I've got it centered."  
  
"Good,"Goten said, keeping a low voice,"First, get up, slowly, so you don't throw yourself off." He told her. As he said, Akane, slowly got up. "Okay, now...push the energy up, but stay relaxed, and focused." He told her carefully.  
  
She concentrated, and slowly felt herself, being lfted off the ground. She opened her eyes, but Goten quickly told her,"Don't lose your concentration!" He said this softly, so as not to disturb her. She kept her eyes open, but continued to concentrate.  
  
Soon, she was quite a ways, in the air. When she felt she was up to it, she said,"I......DID IT!" WHOO HOO!"she put her fist up into the air, in triumph.  
  
Goten was afraid this would make her fall, but to his surprise, she didn't lower at all! "Wow,"he whispered at first, amazed by how quick and skillfully, she had learn to leviate. He flew up to congragulate her. She was extatic, that she was flying, all on her own! She saw Goten fly up beside her, and she looked at him and yelled,"GOTEN! I DID IT!"before he could congragulate her.  
  
"I KNOW! NOT EVEN VIDEL COULD LEARN TO FLY THIS FAST! YOU'RE AMAZING AKANE!"Goten shouted, hoping this didn't throw her off. Akane slightly blushed again. "Now you know how to levitate, soyou should probably get closer to the ground, before I teach you how to fly around,"Goten told her. She nodded happily. They both levitated down nearer to the ground. He was thinking,'SHE'S GREAT! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE CATCH ON SO FAST!'he looked over at her smiling face, and cracked a very big smile. "Akane, you're one of the coolest people I know." This surprised Akane, and she blushed even more.  
  
"Th-thanks...Goten..."she said. They got close to the ground, then stopped in mid-air. "Ah! I feel so alive!"Akane said, breathing in a big breath of air, and looking up to the sky, in thanks.  
  
Goten showed and instructed her on how to fly around, and within another hour, she had mastered flying! 'I can't belive this! She has so much energy, and she's mastered flying and it didn't even take a day!' Goten really did like this girl............. Don't get any ideas just yet, read my notice at the end of the chapter first, then, get ideas!  
  
"Next, I'll show you how to create an energy blast. Let me demonstrate first,"Goten said. Akane nodded, and lifted a hand and pointed it toward a rock. A small ball of energy formed in his hand, and he shot it toward the rock. The blast exploded, and took the rock with it! Akane's eyes got wide, as she looked at the former rock, which was now a sizzling, pile of rocks.  
  
"Wooow..."Akane said, amazed, and you can teach me to do that?"she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! You learned flying uicker than anyone I've ever seen! You should definately be able to learn this!"Goten said, confidently.  
  
"Okay, if you say so Goten!"Akane said, smiling. She trusted Goten. First of all, he was her friend, and second of all, he seemed to know a lot about fighting, especially what he was talking about.  
  
"It's much the same as flying,"Goten said. "First, you need to relax, and concentrate your energy."  
  
Akane closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a few minutes, she said,"All right, I think I'm ready."  
  
"Good,"Goten said. "Now, you need to make your energy flow into the palm of your hand, then, visualize it, as a ball." Goten told her.  
  
She followed what he said, and visualized her energy as a ball, then brought it out. She could see rays of orange light, coming from her hand. "All, right, I've got it,"she said calmly.  
  
"Great, now aim at something, then force the energy in that direction,"Goten instructed, not wanting to break her concentration.  
  
"HaaaaaaAAAA!"Akane yelled, as she blasted the ball of energy from her hand, to another rock. There was an explosion, and the rock flew apart, not, many, tiny rocks. Akane was very surprised at first, but her surprise, soon turned into overwhelming joy. "I DID IT GOTEN, I DID IT!"she yelled, jumping in the air, extremely high, I might add.  
  
"WOW AKANE YOU DID IT!"Goten yelled, jumping up, with her. When they landed, Goten, looked into kane's eyes with pride and said,"Like I said, Akane, amazing."  
  
Akane beamed back at Goten. "Oh, and Akane,"Goten said.  
  
"Yes,"Akane asked.  
  
"You can cancel out other energy blasts, with a blast of equal energy. If you use a more powerful blast, you can destroy the other blast, and, hit the person you were aiming at,"Goten informed her, concluding his lesson, for today. "And one more thing,"he started. "If you want to deflect a energy attack, charge the energy in your arm, and try to make it deflect an energy that gets near. You can also change the color of an energy attack. Mine, is naturally gold, probably because I'm a Super- Saiyan, but I could change it if I want."  
  
Akane bent down, to Goten, hugged him, tears in her eyes again, and said,"Goten......I can't thank you enough."  
  
Now it was Goten's turn to blush. "Aw, it was nothing..........."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I'm not guaranteeing that they can change the color of the attack, I'm not sure. Well, here the notice you've all been waiting for! *SPECIAL NOTICE!I'm trying to think of what to do with Akane and Goten! I'm not sure what to do with these two! I know it might sound crazy, but I have to know: Please, all of you, tell me if you think Goten should get a crush on Akane, and/or vice versa! I feel kinda silly posting this, but I had to.* Also, if you think this chapter is way too long, please tell me in the reviews, and I can split it into two, if you guys want! The next chapter will hopefully be coming soon!  
  
Thanks a lot,  
  
S'rac 


	5. Powerful Side-Effects!

Powerful Side-Effects!  
  
"What time is it?"Goten asked Akane, after she rerleased him from her hug.  
  
"Uh, it looks like it's about 9:30,"Akane told him.  
  
"We should probably get back,"Goten said, looking up. "Say, you up to flying home?"Goten asked, a gleam in his eye. He wanted to see how fast Akane could go.  
  
"YOU BET I AM!"she yelled, excited to really try what Goten had taught her.  
  
"GREAT!"Goten was happy, his friend was as anxious as he was. "Whenever you're ready!"Goten said, waiting, to see how much time she would need to power up.  
  
After a couple minute, she told him,"Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"All right! Heeeere we go!"Goten said, as he lifted off. Akane did the same. Then, they started to fly home.  
  
Goten smiled over at Akane. He had never trained anyone before, and was glad, that it had worked so well, and that he got to train a friend of his. "Akane!"Goten yelled,"Since you can control you're energy now, it should make you a lot stronger, and faster!"  
  
"Really?"she said, looking over at Goten, surprised by his words.  
  
"Yeah, being able to control your inner-energy real well, lets you become faster and stronger, rather than just running, or lifting weights all the time,"Goten told her.  
  
"Wow!"Akane said, thinking of the possibilties. 'I wonder if I could eventually beat Ranma!'she thought to herself. 'I wonder how much faster and stronger I really am!'she thought, imagining herself being able to defeat Shampoo and Ukyo................  
  
Kuno sat in his back yard, taking a break from polishing his sword, to admire the night. "Ahhh.. Tis good to be alive!"Kuno said, sniffing the night air. Suddenly, he thought he saw two figures, flying by in the sky. "Hark! Could it be?! That looks like Akane Tendo! There art angels in the sky, on this beutiful night!"he said, in tears. "My inspiration has come! Now, i must use it!" Kuno went inside to write a poem. 'Perhaps I shall give this to Akane Tendo, as a show of my admiration, and love......." Kuno happily sighs, and begins writing on a scroll..........................  
  
Kodachi Kuno looked out her winow, into the night. "Ah, dearest Ranma, we should be together on this night, but, alas! Your wicked fiancees keep you from me!"she had tears in her eyes. "Ah! But what's this?!"Kodachi looked up to see two figures flying, up in the sky. "That- that looks like.......AKANE TENDO! Witches fill the sky tonight! This only fuels my loves for you, oh dearest Ranma!" Kodachi started making more evil plans, admiring her pictures of Ranma, that dotted the room. "I will free you dearest!"..........................  
  
Akane wanted to test out her new strength and speed. "Goten, could we set down for a minute?"Akane asked.  
  
Goten looked over at her,"Sure, but why?"he asked, wondering what she wanted to do.  
  
"I want to test out my power and speed!"she told him.  
  
"Sure!"he said back. the two set down, next to a brick wall.  
  
"This'll work!"Akane said, pulling up her sleeves. Goten stood behind her, to watch the results. Akane powered up,"HaaaaaaAAAA!!"which gave her a blueish glow. "Ahh, that feels better!"Akane said, being pleased, with how it felt to be so much stronger. 'I can't believe this! I feel so alive!' She flipped backwards, then jumped toward the wall. Goten saw a blue blur, and the next thing he knew, the wall was in pieces. His eyes went wide at this, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Ahh! That felt like a good warm-up!"Akane smiled. Goten's jaw hit the ground, amazed at how much stronger she was, because he had taught her to use her energy to fight, instead of just her body. Even Akane was surprised at what she had just done. 'I didn't even mean to say that!'she thought, looking at her hands. She was acting cockier than ususal. Kind of like Ranma. 'Warm Up?! I was gonna go all out! Am I just.....toying around?! Has my energy changed me that much?! Not that I'm complaing! It's great to be strong and all....but I just wasn't expecting that!'she thought. 'I sure hope that was just a one time thing! I don't wanna lose my personality, even if it does make me stronger!'  
  
"W-wow,"Goten said, still amazed, and slightly dazed.  
  
"Goten....."Akane started to aks, surprised by her own actions,"I was gonna go all out, but something held me back..... I don't even know where,"That was a good warm-up," came from!"  
  
"I....don't know...."Goten said, still dazed. "I've never seen this happen.........before." He seemed to snap out of being dazed. He hit his fist into his palm,"I think I've got it!"he yelled.  
  
"What?"Akane asked, eagerly, wanting to know what was goin on.  
  
"It was proably that, you learned all this so fast, your body and mind, don't know what to do with all the new energy, you're using. So it kept you from using your full power, and told you you didn't need to go all out,"he said, questioning his own judgement. "You should be able to take control of all that energy, with a little more training,"he said. "To put it simply, I think it's the introduction of a large amount of enregy into the body, over a short period of time.  
  
Akane smiled, relieved. "Oh, I'm glad it's something we can fix, at least. I sounded kind of weird. I'm not usually that like that."Akane said, concerned.  
  
"Like what?"Goten asked.  
  
"I sounded kind of......cocky," Akane told him.  
  
"All that extra energy, might go to your head and make your ego bigger, and also make you more aggressive at points,"Goten said. "It should only happen till you can control all that energy. Wait a second...... Hmmmmmm....."Goten said thinking, before slapping his fist into his hand, remembering something. "A similar thing happened to my brother, when he fought Cell, about eleven years ago,"Goten remebered, as Gohan told him what had happened.  
  
"Who's Cell?"Akane asked, wondering who this,"Cell," was.  
  
"Oh, right, Cell was a bio-android, created by an evil-scientist, named Dr. Gero, to get revenge on my father, for destroying his army when he was a kid."Akane's eyes went wide at this staement, but Goten decided to continue on. "Anyway, he had to combine with two other androids, to reach his complete form. He eventually got both of them, partially because, Trunks' dad let him, to see how powerful he was, and reached his perfect form."  
  
"My dad and him fought his his self-named,"Cell Games,"but they were evenly matched. My dad let Gohan go next, knowing Gohan had powers he hadn't tapped yet. But, Gohan didn't really wan't to hurt anybody, so Cell, who wanted to see his true power, made some,"Mini-Clones,"of himself, and started to hurt all out friends. Gohan eventually got mad, and reached his full power. He destroyed Cells Clones, and went after Cell. He had a perfect chance to kill, Cell, and everyone kept tellin' him to take it, but he was way too cocky. He wouldn't use his full power, he wouldn't even destroy Cell. He just toyed around with him, and Cell, eventually got so desperate, he used his Trump Card, he would self-destruct. This would destroy the whole planet, and Gohan knew his own ego had defeated him. Then, our dad stepped up, and used an ability, called,"Insstant Transmission,"that allowed him to teleport somewhere safe, but he, and a couple of his friends died. He wasn't usually cocky, so I guess it must have been all the new energy he was using. Cell had the power to regenerate himself, if even a little of him was left. He wasn't destroyed completely, and Gohan had to destroy him. The problem was, he had some Saiyan in him, so after he battled, he got more powerful. This made it a lot harder to do, and he barely did. He eventually learned to control all the new energy he was using, and now he's back to how he was!"  
  
Akane got really confused at that point. "But....your dad........ was just in my....house...........how?"she said, slowly.  
  
"Oh yeah! You don't know! On our planet, there are things called Dragon Balls. there are seven, and if you bring all seven together, you can make a wish. They're scattered all over the world, though. We eventually wished him back to life, so he came back, to live with us!"Goten said smiling.  
  
It took Akane a minute to think this all over, but when she did, she smiled and said,"Well....at least I know I'm not alone!" She laughed. "Well, let's head back,"she said, powering up, even faster than last time, and she blasted off, Goten right behind her.  
  
After a few minutes, the house was in sight, and Ranma, Trunks, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Genma, and Ryoga, were all sitting out on the porch, drinking glasses of lemonade, relaxing, never expecting what was coming next.  
  
They all felt two large power levels, up in the sky, and looked up, never expecting, what they saw. Ranma looked up, to see Akne, of all people, flipping downward, and landing on her feet, right in front of the pond. Ranma seemed to sit still at first, not being able to register this. then all at once, his eyes got big beyond belief, and he started to choke. He pounded on his chest. He eventually swallowed the lemonade, before breathing hard, much as Goten and Trunks had done earlier in the day. "A- AKAN-AKANE?!!!!"he finally got out. Akane looked very proud of herself.  
  
Goten landed behind her and said,"Remember Akane, don't let your power get the best of you." Akane got serious, breathed in, as if trying to supress something, breathed out, and said,"Right......sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I know it takes practice,"Goten said, understandingly.  
  
"Ranma looked to Goten,"WHA-WHAT-WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"The size of Ranma's eyes hadn't changed a bit.  
  
Akane answered for Goten,"Goten gave me a little,"special training,""she said smirking.  
  
"And he tought you to*gulp*fly?!"Ranma asked still in a slight shock.  
  
"That's not all,"Akane hinted, her smirk widening. "I can also do this,"she said, poingting her hand at a wall. Ranma watched in horror, as a ball of blue enrgy formed in her hand. She laughed slightly, for a moment, before shooting the energy ball, into the wall, blasting it into oblivion. Ranma's eyes did something, no one thought was possibe, they got bigger. Akane lowered her hand,"Feh,"she said, still smirking.  
  
Goten stepped up beside Akane and told her,"Akane, don't let your energy get the better of you. I know you're stronger than that,"Goten said, encouraging her.  
  
"You're right,"Akane said, in a struggled voice. "I've....gotta...control...myself....."Akane struggled to say. She concentrated, trying to control herself. After a minute, she relaxed, and exhaled a large breath.  
  
"Uh, you okay Akane? You're all tensed up,"Ranma said, some concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'M FINE YOU-"Akane cut herself off, struggling. "Sorry, I've got a little problem,"Akane said, putting her hand to her forehead, as if she was battling against her own mind. 'DARN IT! It's so hard not to taunt Ranma after ALL THAT STUPID-he's said and DONE to me,'Akane's thinking patterns were switching around, as they battled for supremacy. She looked, like what was going on in her mind.  
  
Soun got teary-eyed,"Oh, what's wrong with my poor Aka-"he was cut off, by Akane's fist, almost nailed him in the face. Soun backed away, slightly frightened. "OH WOE IS ME! MY LITTLE GIRL JUST TRIED TO PUNCH ME!"Soun burst into tears.  
  
"Sooo, what did happen to her,"Ranma asked, motioning toward Akane, who still seemed to be fighting herself.  
  
"Well, first of all, Mr. Tendo, I would like to tell you that you have an amazing daughter. She learned these techniques, with a couple hours!" Soun stopped his crying.  
  
"IS THIS TRUE?!"he said, now with tears of joy in his eyes.  
  
"Yup!"Goten told him.  
  
"OH AKANE, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"he started to run towards, her, when he saw, that she was still fighing the urge to punch him out. "THIS MAKES UP FOR THE BROKEN WALL, AND MY ALMOST BROKEN JAW, BY FAR!"he shouted, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying, since she gained so much power, so quickly, her brain and body are trying figure out what to do with all the new energy, so it starts to take control of her emotions, sometimes, and may make her cocky, or over-aggressive. That's my theory, at least. Somthing like this happened to my brother, about eleven years ago........."Goten started.  
  
Goten told them all the story of Cell, and how his brother had come to realize, his full potential, but was too confident to kill Cell and use all his power. "So, with a little training, she should be able to control her energy,"Goten finished.  
  
"Well that's good to know,"Akane sighed. She had finally been able to take over her emotions, again.  
  
"Bet I could still beat ya,"Ranma boasted. Goten looked at Ranma, and told him to stop while he was ahead, but Ranma was too confident to listen.  
  
Akane's eye started to twitch, her cocky side, taking over again. "Ranma, tell me,"Akane said through clenched teeth,"Do you have any idea, what you're doing, cause once I'm started, I don't know how hard it will be to stop...."she said, almost grinding her teeth, with effort, not to let it take....over...  
  
It was too late now, Ranma had asked for it. But this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Goten slapped hs face, already knowing he was too late.  
  
Akane stood up, a smirk on her face,"So Ranma, you care to prove that?" She was cool and smooth.  
  
"Anyday, Tomboy,"Ranma smirked back.  
  
"Hehe,"Akane laughed, a confident laugh. "All right then, out back,"Akane said, motioning to the back yard.  
  
"Suit yourself, but don't say didn't warn you,"Ranma said, still cocky-sounding. What no one saw, was that a drop of sweat had formed on Ranma's forehead. 'This is scary, I've never seen Akane so confident! Maybe she really isn't bluffing! No, no, it can't be! I'm Ranma Saotome!'Ranma was about to slap himself,"Come on, Saotome, you ain't afraida' no macho chick! This isn't like you! 'said one voice in his head. Another seemed to pop up,'But Akane isn't like herself either!' the other one came up again,"AH, STUFF IT!' 'Fine,'said the other voice,'but don't say I didn't tell you so!' 'Whatever, wimp!'  
  
They both reached the edge of the pond, then bowed. Akane never lost her smirk, even when she bowed. This made Ranma even more nervous. Ranma took up stance, while kane jsut crossed her Arms, waiting for Ranma to attack. Rana didn't budge,'Don't do it Ranma, you'll be playing right into her macho, little hands!'he thought desperately to himself.  
  
He then heard a call of,"What's wrong Ranma, you scared?"is was Akane's confident voice. It made Ranma's blood boil, when someone did this, and Akane knew it.  
  
Yes, Ranma's blood was boiling,"Oh, that's it!"he said, through clenched teeth. He ran at Akane yelling.  
  
Ranma tried to punch, and kick, and do anything he could, to hit Akane, but she either blocked, or dodged most of his blows, with that smirk, all the while. Ranma got really frustrated, and yelled,"CHESTNUT FIST!" Akane lost her confident smirk, as she tried to block Ranma's punches. But she couldn't block a lot of them. "HA!"Ranma said, having hit Akane, quite a bit. "CHESTNUT FIST!"Ranma yelled again. But, Ranma was too confident, this time. Just as the punches were about to hit Akane, she vanished, and he only hit her after-image. She appeared behind him, smiled, and put her arms up around his, in a hold.  
  
Ranma looked behind him, and looked, in awe, not believing what he saw. Akane had gotten him! Ranma Saotome! Martial Arts Master! Had been beaten by his fiancee.......Akane!"No....NOOOOOOO!!!"Ranma yelled. The next thing he knew, Akane let him go. He turned around, to see her smirking again. 'No, she....let me go......'cause she felt sorry for me......She thought I wasn't enough of a challenge for her. I was too easy prey. And she let me go......',"to make A FOOL OF ME?!"Ranma yelled out loud.  
  
Akane didn't seem to care, how loud Ranma yelled, she was still smirking, all the while. "TAKE THIS! MOKO TAKA BISHA!"he yelled, as a blue blast of energy flew out of his hands.  
  
"Hmph,"Akane said, frowning at the blast. She bladed her hand by her side, wating for the blast to get close enough, to try out her new trick. The blast came close to her face, and she deflected it back behind her, where it exploded.  
  
Ranma gaped at this action,"AAAHHH!"he let out, in surprise.  
  
"My turn,"Akane, said. Akane powered a blast, then flew up, into the sky. "HAAA!!!!!"She yelled, firing the blast at Ranma, Ranma powered up a blast again.  
  
"MOKO TAKA BISHA!"he yelled, sending his blast towards hers. The blasts collided in mid-air. The two battle for supremacy, but to no avail. The blasts exploded, sending them both flying to the ground.  
  
Ranma lay face-flat, on the ground, scratched up, quite a bit, from the power of the blast."  
  
Akane slowed herself, before collapsing to the ground. Everyone started to rush over to see if they were okay, but stopped, dead in their tracks, as they saw the two move. They both lifted their heads up, anger on their faces.  
  
"You....won't...win,"Ranma said, raising a hand, to fire at her. He was more determined, than he had ever been, to win. He fired a blast.  
  
Akane had looked up, at the same time Ranma did,"I...won't....lose to you.....again....."she struggled to say. She raised her hand, as he did the same. She fired another blast.  
  
The two collided in mid air, and exploded, again. Then two managed to get up, and limp as fast as they could toward eachother. They finally reached eachother, grabbed the other's shirt, tehn pulled back to punch. Akane's face was surprised, all of a sudden. 'I can't do this, not to him...... I............can't,'Akane thought, seeing the face of her fiancee,'I won't......"she thought. She had finally got back control od her emotions.........  
  
Ranma got a look of shock,'What am I doing? This is cold blooded! This is Akane! I can't do it, I can't!'Ranma thought, finally realizing what him and Akane were doing. 'I won't,"he thought.  
  
The two loosened the grip on the other's shirt, then collapsed to the ground, at once, saying,'I........can't.'  
  
Everyone ran over to the two, very concerned. Goten came over to Akane bent down, and asked,"Are you okay? Maybe I shouldn't have tried to teach you so quickly. I'm really sorry....."Goten said, face down. "Maybe the whole thing was a bad idea.... Maybe I wasn't cut out to teach."  
  
Akan looked up, at Goten, who had his face down. "No Goten.................I'm still glad you did. I think this fight has helped....learn how to control.......myself...."  
  
"Really?"Goten said, looking up. Akane had tears in her eyes. But she was smiling.  
  
"How much..........longer do you think it'll take me..........to get over it?"Akane asked Goten.  
  
"I'm not sure, but, at the rate you learned to fly and use energy attacks, I would guess, it probably wouldn't take more than another day of training, for you to get back to normal. Akane was happy, that Goten had so much faith in her.  
  
"Hey...Tomboy,"Ranma called weakly. Akane looked over, witha deep concern in her eyes. "You got me pretty good!"Ranma, complemented.  
  
"You too.....Ranma,"Akane complimented Ranma, struggling to talk.  
  
Goten opened a small pouch on his belt, and pulled out, could it be? YES!! IT IS!! A BEAN! "Give this to Ranma,"Goten told Soun, who gave it to Ranma. "Eat this,"Goten said, showing another bean to Akane. Goten, then dropped the bean in Akane's mouth. Ranma and Akane, automatically started chewing.  
  
They swallowed it, and for a second, he didn't move. Then, suddenly, their eyes shot open, and they sat up, quickly. Everyone face-faulted, except Trunks, Goten, Ranma, and Akane. They bothexamined themselves, and there were no evidence of scratches, bruises, or any injury! No one couldn't believe it! They had both been completely healed.  
  
"I-I can't believe it!"Ranma exclaimed, I feel even stronger than before! What the heck was that thing?!"Ranma asked, anxious, to know about any new martial arts medicine.  
  
"It's called a Senzu Bean, it completely heals, whoever it's used on."Goten told everyone.  
  
"No kidding! These thing s are great!"Akane exclaimed, back on her feet again.  
  
"Say, can you guys teach me some of that stuff tommorow?!I ain't gettin left behind!"Ranma said, anxious, to stay ahead of everyone.  
  
"Sure, I guess,"Trunks said. "His dad'd be able to teach you better, than us,"Trunks said, pointing to Goten. He yawned,"But for now, I'm hittin' the hay!"Trunks said, yawning again.  
  
"Yeah, me too!"Goten exclaimed. "I'm sure we'll need it for tommorow!" He smiled, yawning.  
  
"Good night Akane! Good night everyone!"Goten yelled back, smiling.  
  
"Are you sure it was good to teack that Akane girl all that stuff?"Trunks asked, skeptical of his friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah! She's really good at it, and she catches on fast!"Goten said, smiling.  
  
"I guess, if you say so............"Trunks said, thinking of the things that could be bad about this......................  
  
Far Away....................  
  
Krillen sat by the fire and looked at Piccolo. 'Gosh, I still think it's kinda weird that he sleeps like that, or whatever he does,'Krillen thought, seeing Piccolo, sitting upright, in a meditating position, with his arms crossed. "Oh well,"Krillen said, out loud, yawning. He laid down, looked up into the sky, and finally closed his eyes.  
  
At the Tendo Dojo, the Next Morning..................  
  
Ryoga was still bunking with the Saotomes. Once again, there was no malleting again, this morning, but a groggy Akane had considered it. Kasumi, had gotten up extra early, knowing she would need more time to cook, having seen how Saiyans eat.  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were out in the crisp morning air, the dew, still fresh on the grass, and a slight fog, all over the yard. They were stretching, knowing this would be a full day. Goten had told Goku and Gohan about the training he had given Akane, and how quickly she had caught on. Trunks and Goten told them about Ranma and Akane's battle, and how Ranma wanted to learn what Goten had taught Akane. "That guy just can't have anyone get ahead of him!"Trunks said, a little frustrated at the teen's arrogance.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Genma came down, and came outside. They were surprised to look up, to see other people, up before them.  
  
"Hey guys, do you-"Ranma was cut off, by a bicycle, hitting the ground, behind the Saiyans. "Oy, perfect way to start the day,"Ranma said, thinking out loud.  
  
Shampoo ran up, and hugged Ranma,"Nihao!"she said, in her usual happy tone. "Ranm go on-"  
  
Shampoo was cut off by Ranma. "Wait a sec, Shampoo! Okay, a guy beats you, you have to marry him,"Ranma listed, recalling the Chinese Amazon law.  
  
"Yes,"Shampoo said, nodding, still hugging Ranma.  
  
"Well, I beat you, so you have to marry me, by law,"Ranma said, as Shampoo nodded. "Well, this guy just beat you up yesterday!"Ranma said, pinting to Ryoga, with his thumb.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"Ryoga yelled, desperately.  
  
"WEEL IT WAS, WHEN I BEAT HER TOO!"Ranma yelled back. He looked back to Shampoo"Sooo, shouldn't you be hugging him?"Ranma said, pointing to Ryoga again, as Ryoga kept saying,"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
  
"Uh-uh,"Shampoo said, shaking her head.  
  
"WHY NOT?!"Ranma asked, frustrated.  
  
Shampoo pulled out her, long-forgotten copy of, "Amazon Rule Book,", and opened to a page. She showed it to Ranma.  
  
Ranma read it out loud,"If an Amazon is beaten by two different male fighter, the one who defeated her first, is the one she must marry." Ranma seemed to twitch at this, but otherwise, he wasn't moving. His face was contorted, with a mix of anger and surprise. Shampoo slipped the book out of Ranma's hand, put it back in her pocket, and contiued to hug Ranma, still frozen. Ryoga let out a sigh of relief, wiping some sweat from his forehead.  
  
Akane took this particualr moment to come outside. She saw Shampoo hugging Ranma, and immediatly, her mind switched to extra aggressive mode. She frowned, then yelled,"RANMA!"  
  
This drew everyone's attention, to see a fuming Akane. "Uh oh,"Goten said, running his hand down his face.  
  
Akane stopmed forward, as Ranma said,"AKANE! I TRIED TO GET HER OFF! NOT THE MALLET!"Ranma screamed, closing his eyes. To his surprise, no mallet came, but Akane's ard fist did. Ranma got knocked over, and Shampoo looked angrily toward Akane.  
  
"Why Akane punch Ranma?!"she questioned angrily.  
  
Akane had malice flashing in her eyes. Akane couldn't have controlled herself at this point. 'Oh yes, this is what I've been waiting for.....' She smiled, with a more malicious face, than anyone had ever seen. "I suggest you leave Shampoo,"Akane said, calmly, her voice, full of malice. Had you looked, you could see many lost battles, with Shampoo, in her eyes. She had waited for this moment.  
  
"Oh, Akane want to fight Shampoo again?"Shampoo said, confidently. She didn't expect what happened next.  
  
Akane raised her hand, and pointed it at Shampoo. Shampoo seemed dumbstruck at this. Akane's smirked, anger flooding her eyes. A ball of blue energy started to form in her hands. Shampoo's mouth dropped at this. Akane forced the blast forward. Shampoo was too stunned to move. She wouldn't have been able to block the blast, but something jumped in front of Shampoo, while she was trying to shield herself from the blast. Ranma lay on the ground. He had barely been able to move after Akane's uppercuthad hit him. He had barely been able to deflect the blast, and his shirt sleeve was singed, where the blast had it, before being deflected.  
  
Shampoo looked down at Ranma,"AIYAA!"Shampoo yelled, falling down to help Ranma. Veins could be seen, popping out of Akane's head. She rushed toward Shampoo, who screamed, knowing she wouldn't be able to react in time.  
  
Something rushed in front of Akane, stopping her in her tracks. It was Goku. He looked down at Akane, frowning and he was holding her arm. "Calm dow, I know it's hard , but you have to control your energy,"Goku said, still looking down at her.  
  
Akane could only look up in shock. She fought with herself, and was finally able to take back control. "I-I'm sorry...........all of you,"Akane said, looking down. Goku released her, and she walked inside. Goten looked after her, concerned, and followed her inside, to make sure she was okay. Ryoga fllowed after Akane.  
  
Goku turned to Shampoo, who was holding Ranma. But at the moment, she could only stare up at Goku, in awe. "You-you save Shampoo life....."Shampoo said, slightly shocked at Goku's rescue. "How-how Akane so fast and strong?"Shampoo asked, in astonishment.  
  
"She's been in training, and it's uh, made her a litte....touchy,"Goku told Shampoo, searching for the right words.  
  
"SOME TRAINING!"Shampoo exclaimed,"Akane never been that strong!"Shampoo exclaimed again. She turned her attention back to Ranma,"Ranma! Ranma! You okay?!"Shampoo said, trying get a response from Ranma. She pressed him to her chest. "Ranma save Shampoo.................."Shampoo said to herself, tears in her eyes.  
  
It was in this moment, that Ranma woke up. He mumbled something into Shampoo's chest, but no one could understand what it was. Shampoo's eyes went wide, then she pulled Ranma back and said,"Oh Ranma! Shampoo knew you care!"with joy. "Shampoo come back later, okay Ranma?"Shampoo asked, not really needing an answer.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Shampoo,"Ranma said, no felling in his voice. Shampoo jumped on her bike and rode off, over the wall, while Ranma, was still laying on the ground.  
  
"Ranma, take this,"Goku said, pulling out another Senzu Bean,"You look like you need it."  
  
"BREAKFAST'S READY!"Kasumi's call echoed throughout the yard.  
  
Goku heard this. "ALL RIGHT!"he yelled. "Here ya go Ranma!"Goku said, meaning to drop the bean into Ranma's open mouth. No such luck. The bean landed on the ground.  
  
"Well, that's great...."Ranma said, starting to inching towards the pill....................................  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well, there's another Chapter, ladies and gentlemen! I still need more input, before I decide if Goten gets a crush on Akane or not. The "I's" lead by one! Keep sending in your comments and ideas please! Next Cahpter should be coming soon!  
  
Your friendly neighborhood writer,  
  
S'rac 


	6. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga In: Saiyan Styl...

Ranma and Akane In: Saiyan Style Martial Arts  
  
Tendo Dojo, After Breakfast..........................  
  
Akane had appologized to Ranma several times, and he kept telling her not to worry about it, and it wasn't her fault. "is that Shampoo a regualr around here?"Goku asked, wondering just who the young woman he had jsut saved, was.  
  
"Oh, yeah,she wants to marry me,"Ranma said non-chalantly. Goku paused, to look up at the ceiling.  
  
"I love those Senzu Beans,"Ranma commented on the beans.  
  
"You make it sound like you had more than one,"Goku said, not knowing of the battle between Ranma and Akane, the night before.  
  
"Trunks and Goten gave me and Akane one each, after our battle last night. We were pretty beat up,"Ranma said.  
  
Goku choked on his food. He was finally able to swallow it and say,"WHAT?! NO ONE TOLD ME!" Goku was a little frustrated,"YOU GUYS KNOW WE HAVE A LIMITED AMOUNT OF THOSE!"Goku reminded Trunks and Goten. They both looked down, embarassed they had forgotten to tell him. He turned back to the residents,"We have a very limited supply of Senzu Beans, so you guys are gonna have to do without them. You seem to get into fights a lot around herem, and I can't jsut give you a bean everytime, you get wounded from a battle,"Goku told them.  
  
He relaxed and went back to eating. They were trying to eat as civilized as they could. It was especially hard for them. Poor guys! Goku wasn't at ease though, even as he was eating. 'This is really strange, how Akane learned all that so fast. It's almost unheard of! She can blast brick walls apart and fly! Well, okay, my first try with the Kamehameha, I blasted a car apart,but....still!'Goku thought to himself. "I just can't add it up."  
  
Goku wondered if any time had past in his world. Then, he got an idea. He would try it after finishing breakfast. He ate a little faster, so he could go to see if it would work. He finished, complimented Kasumi, who blushed again, then , Goku went outside.  
  
He concentrated and said a name, in his mind,'King Kai,'he thought,'Hellooooo, King Kai, you there?' Goku could ehar a slight snoring, or at least he thought he could. 'Hmmmmm.... KING KAI!'he thought loudly.  
  
Then he heard a,"HUH-WHAT-WHEN-WHERE?!" Then King Kai realized it was Goku. "Goku?"he said. "DON'T DO THAT! I WAS SLEEPING!"King Kai yelled at Goku.  
  
'Oh.....sorry King Kai,'Goku said, rubbing his head.  
  
King Kai got a strange look on his face,"Where are you Goku, you seem kind of.....distant. It's harder to hear you,"King Kai said, wondering why hear couldn't hear Goku very well.  
  
'Well, actually, I was hoping you could tell me! From what I can tell, yesterday, me Gohan, Goten and Trunks, suddenly appeared in different places, none of which looks familiar. Then, we lose most of our ability to sense energy. It's slowly recovering, but we're still not back to full strength, yet,'Goku told King Kai.  
  
"Hmmm, very peculiar,"King Kai thought out loud. "All right, I'll see if I can find you,"King Kai told him, his anntenae, perking up. "Hmmm,"He hummed audibly. "Well.......that's strange,"he muttered.  
  
"What is it King Kai?!"Goku asked, eager to klnow what his old master had found.  
  
"Well, Goku......I can't be positive,"Kig Kai said, starting to sweat,"But by the looks of it......your in a other dimension,"he said, somehow doubting his own judgement, a little.  
  
'Wha?'Goku said, dumbfounded by King Kai's discovery.  
  
"I don't know how, but that's what I came up with,"King Kai finished.  
  
Goku stood up straight, then thought,'I wonder if Bulma could help. King Kai, do you think you could patch me throught to Bulma?"Goku asked.  
  
"Well, maybe if you were in your own dimension, but I don't think I can, you being where you are. I can give her a message, though,"King Kai told him.  
  
'That'd work,'Goku told him. 'Just tell her as much as you can about our situation, and that Trunks is here, and not to worry about him. An also tell her to call ChiChi and tell her where we are and not to worry, cause she'll be working on the problem. Tell her how to reach you, so she can tell you if she gets something, then you can tell whatever she said, to me. I guess that's all, for now. Tell her, I'll tell her if anything else important happens, via, you,'Goku listed to King Kai. 'Oh, and one other thing King Kai, you got any information on a girl here named, Akane...Tendo, I think it was,"Goku asked, eager to know if King Kai could find anything.  
  
"Sorry Goku, shweetheart, other dimensions aren't my thing. I never could, if I wantedto!"King Kai said, doing an impression.  
  
'Thanks King Kai,'Goku thought, walking back inside.  
  
"Uh, admiring the scenery Goku?Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah..."Goku said, wondering if they would understand about King Kai. He would tell them later.  
  
He sat back down at the low table, waiting for everyone to finish eating, so they could start training. Everyone finished, and Kasumi took the bowls to the kitchen, to start to wash them. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Ranma, Akane, (and.....Ryoga?)walked outside. Goku looked at Ryoga. "Ryoga Hibiki, right?"Goku asked, trying to remember the young man's name.  
  
Ryoga nodded,"Um, c-could I.....train with you?"Ryoga asked, being pesimistic. 'They'd never want me to train with them! Oh why?!' Ryoga was surprised at what Goku said.  
  
"Sure! The more the merrier!"Goku said, with a smile. Ryoga looked up, wonderment on his face.  
  
"Um...thanks,"Ryoga said.  
  
'Oh great,'Ranma thought,'he's going to ruin everything, isn't he?!'  
  
Goku got in front of the teens, and he told them to line up. "Now, first, I want you to do something that might sound a little weird. All of you, charge up your most powerful blast......and shoot it at me,"he told them. They all went wide-eyed, but obeyed. Akane and Ranma formed blue blasts in their hands,a nd Ryoga did his best to put a Perfect Shi Shi Hokudan, into ball form. They all fired at once.  
  
Goku frowned at the blasts as they neared him,"HMMM!"he made a noise with his mouth closed. The blasts exploded at once, and an explosion and then smoke, enveloped Goku. The three martial artists gaped, as the smoke cleared away. Goku was floating in the air, untouched. "That, it how you can block an energy attack, as long as you're strong enough to stop it,"he explained, not surprised at the look on their faces.  
  
He started to teach them how block energy attacks. "What you have to do, it try to form your energy into a barrier, so it can block the blast,"Goku said. "Now, we're going to practice,"he said, but stopped, seeing their wide-eyed expressions. "OH! Don't worry, I won't be blasting at you! You'll practice with eachother,"he told them quickly. They let out a sigh of relief. Ranma and Ryoga decided to practice together, and Akane was left without a partner. "Darn, odd number of people,"Goku said, trying to think of what to do.  
  
Akane looked toward Goten. "Goten, do you want to be my partner?"she asked smiling.  
  
Goten slightly blushed, but managed to hide it. He liked seeing her smile. He snapped out of this and said, "Uh, sure Akane!"in his usual happy tone.  
  
Everyone comenced practicing, and in not too long, they could all manage to block eachother's blasts. It was still a little rough around the edges, but they got the just of it, and Goku decided to move on.  
  
"Well, since you've all done so well, I've decided to show you something, that I might be able to teach you later, but it takes a lot of practice. All the Saiyas knew what was coming. Goku's new pupils watched, wondering what Goku was going to do. Goku put his hands together, by his side, and everyone sensed an increase in his power. Wind started to pick up around him, and he started to chant,"KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEE-" A blue ball of energy began to form in his hands. The Nerima teens all knew this was no mere blast like they had been shooting, this was......more powerful, by a long shot. "HAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE-"he continued, the ball growing larger and larger. Then, his power shot up a by a lot more,"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"he finished, yelling. The blast shot out of his hands, but this blast was a continuous beam. The trainees' faces were shocked, by the sheer power of the blast. Goku lifted his hands up, and the blast moved with them. His students' eyes followed it. Then, he closed his hands together, and the blast made a giant, blinding, expolosion. Everyone except the Saiyans shielded their eyes.  
  
Goku relaxed, the wind around him diapated, and he spoke again,"That......was the Kamehameha Wave. You gather all the energy from your body, and formit into a beam of pure energy,"he told them. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga were stilled shocked. "Believe me, it's not as easy as it sounds!"Goku said, putting his hand on his head and laughing. Everyone almost face-faulted...............................  
  
The Cat Cafe, Before Training Began....................  
  
Shampoo came running into the restaraunt, shouting,"GREAT GRANDMOTHER!! GREAT GRANDMOTHER!!" Cologne looked up to see Shampoo, with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"What is it child?"she said calmly.  
  
Shampoo couldn't seem to talk straight. She was talking so fast, sometimes she would slip into Chinese. Something about a, Man jumping in front of Akane, who almost killed her, or some such rubbish, as Cologne thought. "Slow down child!"she said, trying to calm down her, normally level-headed Great Grand daughter. "Now, try again, slower this time,"she said, calmly.  
  
Shampoo let out a big sigh, and started over. "Shampoo go to see Ranma, and hug him. He asks why I love him, since pig boy punched me yesterday. I show Ranma rules, and he get stiff. Akane came outside and punch Ranma, cause Shampoo hug him. Shampoo get mad, and Akane try to kill Shampoo, cause she fired energy blast or something! Then Ranma jump in front of Shampoo and deflect blast away, and falls to ground. Akane get mad and try to kill Shampoo again, and some strange man run in front of Akane. Shampoo couldn't even see him! He held her arm like she nothing, and told her to calm down. Then Akane went back to house. Then he say that Akane been training, and acting weird. Rnam woke up, and Shampoo came back here,"she said, finishing her long story.  
  
Cologne chuckled,"Dear child, Akane could never-"she cut herself off, as she sensed a very high power level, coming from.......the Tendo Dojo?! You may be right Shampoo,"she said in surprise. "Let's go see what they're up to,"she said, hopping onto her cane. Shampoo nodded and got on her bike. They flew out the doors.  
  
Mousse had over heard all this, and wondered. "Perhaps I should go with them......"he said to himself, before running off, himself.........................  
  
Back At The Tendo Dojo.................  
  
"All right, the next thing I'll be teaching you all, is-"he was cut off, by the sound.........of the biggest lecher on Earth.  
  
"AKANE MY SWEET!"Happosai called. Goku turned around to see a small man, jumping towards Akane.  
  
"Get away old freak!"Akane yelled, as he neared her. She was about to punch him, when Goten rushed in front of her.  
  
He looked angry, very uncommon. The old lech landed right in Goten's fist. Goten's eyes flashed, dangerously, as the old man flew away.  
  
Akane looked at Goten, in surprise. "Uh, thanks Goten,"she said, still surprised, by his actions.  
  
"N-no problem,"he said, trying not to blush, or at least, not to show it, as he walked back to where he stood before.  
  
"Uhhhh,"Goku said, never having seen his son act like this before,"Who was that?"he asked slowly, looking back to Akane.  
  
"That was "Master" Happosai-"she was cut off by Ranma.  
  
"Master of Perversion!"he commented.  
  
"Yeah, he's an old lech, and is always stealing girls' underwear, and flipping up girls' dresses. Believe me, he deserved what he got,"Akane said, looking to Goten, still trying to hide his face.  
  
"Oh,"Goku said. "Very.....interesting,"he said, trying to find a word to use.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying-"Goku was interuppted, yet again, by an old wonon, balancing on a stick, on the Tendo's roof, with Shampoo. "Oh, hi Shampoo! Ah, and who's this?"he asked, motioning to the old woman, with Shampoo.  
  
They two jumped off the roof to the ground, and Shampoo told him,"This great Granmother. Very wise."  
  
Goku smiled and looked over at her,"Ah! Very nice to meet you maam,"he said bowing.  
  
Cologne was put into slight shock, not only because he greeted her nicely, and he had been one of the few people, she had met lately, who hadn't called her an old ghoul. "You-you are the great power I sensed?"she asked, surprised at how nice and polite he was.  
  
"Yeah, he said, I was doing a little demonstration earlier,"Goku explained.  
  
'A......little........demonstration.......'Cologne thought,'That energy I felt earlier, was beyond anything I had had ever dreamed of!'  
  
"A....demonstration?"she asked, repeating her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, a special move of mine, the Kamehameha Wave,"Goku explained.  
  
"Really? Would you mind showing us?"she asked, suspicious of this newcomer.  
  
"I guess,"Goku said, not really knowing why she needed to see his attack. 'Oh well,'he thought, shrugging. He powered up, and did the attack again. Cologne couldn't believe her eyes when she saw this. Shampoo's got big beyond all belief.  
  
"Well, there it is,"Goku said, modestly, and smiling.  
  
The Amazons were still in shock, when Mousse jumped over the wall. "What's going on Shampoo?"Mousse asked Akane.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr......"she growled,"Would you stop calling me SHAMPOO!"Akane yelled. She punted Mousse over the roof.  
  
Cologne watched,"She has gotten stronger,"Cologne sensed, a little worried about how this would work out. "I'm guessing these young men are with you too?"she motioned to the other Saiyans.  
  
"Uh yeah, the two with the black hair, are my sons, Gohan and Goten,"he said, pointing to each of them,"and this one,"he motioned to Trunks,"is the son of someone I know, named Vegeta,"Goku finished.  
  
Finally being properly introduced, the Saiyans and Amazons bowed to eachother. 'I wonder where Vegeta is now,'Goku wondered, having brought up his old rival's name. 'Probably training,'he thought, chuckling...............................  
  
Elsewhere on the planet..........................  
  
"What a waste of time!"Vegeta yelled, frustrated. He was flying, trying to find a high power level. "Kakarot's probably training, getting stronger than me, right now!"he yelled. Funny how that works out, isn't it?  
  
Back At The Tendo Dojo.....................  
  
"Just what kind of training have you been through Akane?"Cologne asked, wondering what Akane had learned.  
  
"Why don't you come back tommorow, and I'll show you,"Akane said, dangerously.  
  
"Fine by me. Come Shampoo. We will continue this conversation tommorow, Goku,"Cologne yelled, as she jumped away on her staff, as Shampoo rode her bike.  
  
Mousse ran after them. "Wait for me!!"he yelled.  
  
Goku looked at him. "Hey! That's the guy we met last night Gohan!"Goku said.  
  
Gohan shaded his yeys from the Sun and smiled,"It sure is!"he laughed.  
  
"Who was that?"Goku asked Ranma.  
  
"Mousse, he told him. "He's nearsighted, and in love with Shampoo, but she's in love with me, so he's always trying to kill me,"Ranma said, like all of this would make perfect sense.  
  
"Oh,"Goku said staring for a moment. Then coming out of it. "Anyway, the next thing we'll be doing, is making you all faster. Power is of no use, if you can't catch your opponent. "First, let's have demonstration. Who wants to volunteer to try to catch me?"Goku asked. Ranma got up and walked over. "All right Ranma, when I give the word, I'll start running, and you try to catch me, okay?"  
  
"Right,"Ranma said, and nodded.  
  
"On your mark.......get seeeeet..........GO!"Goku yelled, as he started running backwards, around the yard, as Ranma tried to catch him, but no such luck.  
  
Eventually, Ranma stopped, put his hands on his legs, panted and said,"You're too........fast...."  
  
"Yes, one reason, is that I've trained in weighted clothing, before, but unfortunately, I don't have any at the moment, so we'll have to improvize." He looked around for some heavy objects. He saw a few heavy looking rocks, and went to pick them up.(And they were heavy, really heavy!) "Do you guys have any rope?"Goku asked. Kasumi heard, and went to get some. She came back with enough rope, for what Goku wanted to do. He tied rocks around all of their arms, legs, and a big rock on their backs. They all slumped, from the weight of the rocks, but tried to stand up. They all succeded to stand up, but it was hard to move. "Now,"Goku said, all we need is a motivational tool. He went up to Ranma and whispered in his ear,"Insult Ryoga."  
  
Ranma perked up,"Now you're speakin' my language!" He looked toward Ryoga and yelled,"Hey P-Chan! Try to catch this!"he said, attempting his bestto run across the yard.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS RANMA!"Ryoga yelled back at Ranma, trying to chase after him, with the weight of the rocks on his body. The chase insued, very slowly.  
  
Goku chuckled,"Now what do we do with you Akane?"Goku asked himself. "Hmmmm....."  
  
Goku ran up alongside Ranma, still struggling to run, from the madened Ryoga. "Ranma, I know it might sound crazy, but......try to get on Akane's bad side. It's the only way to get her to chase you,"Goku whispered.  
  
Ranma looked at him like he was crazy, then with a sigh, yelled,"Hey Macho Chick! Think you can catch me?!"  
  
Akane heard this, her eyes flashed, and she attempted to chase Ranma. This chase went on, until they all got tired, and rested for a few minutes. For the nex few hours, they struggled to do warm-ups and fight eachother.  
  
They were all worn out, when Goku said,"All right, take the rocks off." They were all overjoyed that they could take the heavy objects off now.  
  
"Ah! I feel as light as a feather!"Akane said, happy.  
  
Goku smiled,"Jump." They all looked at him for a moment, then decided to do what he said. They all squatted and jumped. They saw that, where they normally would have fallen back to the ground, they could jump higher than ever. They were even in the clouds. They were all overjoyed. then they started to drop.  
  
'My legs are gonna break!'Ranma thought. He hadn't thought of the consequences before.  
  
'Great!'Akane thought. 'I hope somebody's there catch us!'she thought, falling towards the ground. There wasn't, and they all landed, and to their surprise, it didn't hurt them at all!  
  
"I'm fine!"Ranma yelled.  
  
"Me too!"Akane yelled, overjoyed.  
  
Ryoga just looked up into the sky, in praise. 'Maybe I'll finally get strong enough to beat Ranma!'he thought, happily.  
  
"Try running,"Goku told them. They immediatly started running around the yard, at blinding speed. None of them could believe what training in those rocks had done for them. "Now, try practicing,"Goku said, smiling at the pleased look on his pupils' faces. Their hands and feet were only blurs, as they cut throught the air, with an audible,"Swish."  
  
Then.....they heard something they had all been desperatly waiting for,"LUUUUNCH!"Kasumi yelled out side, and up the stairs.  
  
They all ran to the table, as blurs, to any normal eye. Like Kasumi's. She looked over, and there they were! "Wow! You guys must really be hungry!"Kasumi said, smiling, as they all smiled back and licked their lips.  
  
"AKANE!"chirped a voice, as Happosai came bounding into the house, going straight for Akane. Ryoga's and Goten's fist flew into his face, very fastly, I might add, and Happosai was out the door again.  
  
Akane looked at the two. 'Maybe they'll get along!'Akane smiled, seeing her two friends together.  
  
There was one thing for sure, they would all eat like Saiyans today.........................  
  
In The Dragon Ball Z Dimension, before breakfast...................  
  
Bulma was on her way to eat breakfast, hoping Trunks and Vegeta were back, when she heard a voice in her head,"Bulma, can you hear me?"  
  
"Who's there? She asked out loud, looking around to see who was talking to her.  
  
"This is King Kai,"the voice in her head.  
  
"You mean the one who trained Goku?"she asked the voice.  
  
"That's me shweetheart!"he said, doing another impression.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?"she asked, wondering what the great martial arts master would want with her.  
  
"I've talked to Goku, and I think, if you call his wife, she won't know where him, Gohan, or Goten are. I do know where they are, kind of, and your son,"he said.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the mention of Trunks. "Where?!"she blurted out, worried about him.  
  
King Kai told Bulma they were in another dimension, and didn't know how they got there, and all the specifics about t what dimension it was. She told him, that she was working on REEAO, which he found very peculiar. "Did they say anything about Vegeta?"she asked, worried about her husband as well.  
  
"No, but they said they'd tell me to tell you anything they do find out, that might be of help,"he told her. "I'll be sure to tell them to tell me if they see him. They wanted information, when you've discovered something, so just think my name. If I don't answer, think it louder, and so on. They wanted you to call ChiChi, explain it to her, and tell her they said not to worry,"King Kai finished.  
  
"All right,"Bulma told him.  
  
"Remember, just think my name!"King Kai said, before going back to finding out as much as he could, about the dimension Goku and everyone was in. Or, he went back to whatever he does in his free time......... Nah! The first one!  
  
'Why did I have to be the one to tell ChiCHi?!'Bulma asked herself, sliding her hand down her face, knoing this was going to become a fiasco...............................  
  
Back At The Tendo Dojo.........................  
  
Everyone put down their bowls, and complimented Kasumi. They were all in a very good, mood, especially after eating. "You're all too much!"Kasumi said smiling,"It was nothing!" They wiped teir mouths clean and walked outside, eager to continue the training.  
  
"All right!"Goku said, patting his stomach, now, we'll go through something I know you'll all like a lot,"Goku said. Everyone waited to see what it was. "Akane, Goten already taught you this, flying,"he said. Ranma and Ryoga's faces lit up, with overwhelming joy. "You should probably pay attention too Akane, just in case Goten missed something. Akane nodded. The next few hours were spent, perfecting flying, how to deflect and cancell out energy blasts. Akane seemed to learn the fastest. This still disturbed Goku...............  
  
*******************************************************  
  
There we go! Another Chapter! Tell me, am I going the slightest overboard, with the whole Goten likes Akane thing? I just wan't to make sure it's not too much. Please keep the comments and suggestions coming! Thanks!  
  
Your friendly neighborhood writer,  
  
S'rac 


	7. Training The Mind And The Body

Training The Mind And The Body  
  
It was late in the afternoon, when Goku finished teaching them about how to block energy blasts. "That's it for blocking energy blasts,"Goku told them.  
  
"All right!"they all yelled, happy that they had learned so much. They jumped up in the air, and realized they were going up really high again. They wanted to test how the flying training had worked out. They all stopped in mid-air, then floated, for a second, before flying back down to the ground.  
  
"YAY!"Goten yelled, as he clapped.  
  
"Now,"Goku said,looking at Akane,"there's something I want you to do, mainly Akane, because she's had the most problems with it so far. The thing you haven't learned yet, is to keep all that energy in check. To learn how to control your energy, and not to let it control you,"he said. "I was always taught, that without the mind, the body is useless,"Goku told them. It is very important that your mind isn't controlled by your energy, but your mind needs to take control of the energy, to use it correctly."  
  
"This might seem a little harsh, Akane, but I have to do it, to make sure you know how to use your energy,"Goku said. He looked at Ranma, and said,"Ranma, insult Akane. I've never been good at insulting people anyway,"Goku told Ranma.  
  
Ranma was reluctant for a moment, then spoke in his cocky tone,"What's wrong tomboy? Letting your emotions get in the way? For all that, I can still whup you!" He hid his head, and for good reason.  
  
Akane's fist was heading towards Ranma, when a sharp voice told her,"Don't. You have to calm yourself, don't let it get at you. Hold back your anger,"Goku said.  
  
She stopped. "Again,"Goku told Ranma. Ranma insulted Akane again, and her arm twitched, when she tried to stop it. She shot out for a moment, and she struggled to pull it back. "Better,"Goku said.  
  
They tried this a few more times, and Akane was definately getting better, but if she saw Shampoo hug Ranma, well, I don't know about that. This is when Goku told Ryoga to do something Ryoga would never have done, at least not on his own. "Ryoga, you insult Akane,"Goku told Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga looked at Goku, like he was a madman,"I-I can't!"he yelled.  
  
"Ryoga,"Akane said softly,"Please do it......for me,"she asked him, with pleading eyes.  
  
Poor Ryoga couldn't resist those eyes,"All-All right....for you....Akane...."he looked down, deperately trying to think of somthing. Finally he yelled through clenched teeth,"AKANE, YOU-YOU CAN'T BEAT UP ANYONE WHO CHALLENGES YOU AND RANMA ALWAYS ENDS UP HAVING TO SAVE YOU!!" This was what Ryoga came up with. He sobbed through his hands. "OH AKANE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"he yelled. Akane's mind had been overtaken, and didn't know how to respond, except violently. A fist flew towards Ryoga's face, but Goku stopped it. Akane came back into the real world, and looked at her hand. She had about to punch her friend, Ryoga, in the face.  
  
"You see Akane, this is what can happen, if you let your energy get the best of you. You almost punched your friend Ryoga, just because he said something, even though you know he didn't mean it. You didn't want to, but your energy took control. You've got to fight it. Otherwise, who knows who you'll end up hurting,"Goku told her. "That's the end of training for today. You all did exceptionally well, especially you Akane," said Goku, getting up and walking into the house, knowing it was almost time for dinner.  
  
Akane sat there for a moment, before getting up. Ranma and Ryoga walked ahead. Ranma tried to tell Ryoga it was okay, but he kept screaming,"I'M SORRY AKANE!" Goku might not be good at things like, reading, or math, but sometimes, he can come off, as one of the wisest people alive.  
  
Goten walked beside Akane,"Are you okay?"he asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
Akane seemed to be talking to him and herself,"I almost hit Ryoga. I could've hit anyone, like that. If I almost hit Ryoga, I could hit my family, you, my friends, anybody, who got the least on my nerves......."she said.  
  
"That what dad was saying. You do could do it to anyone, people you care about, friends, anyone. That's why you have to conquer this. You don't want to hurt people. You're not that kind of person,"Goten told her, further explaining his father's point. "He was motivating you, to overcome it. That's why he had Ryoga do that, to show you that you could do it to anyone,"Goten said.  
  
"Thanks Goten,"Akane said, wiping a tear from her eye, as they walked in to the call of,"Dinner's ready!"from Kasumi. Once again, this cheered everyone up.....................  
  
On The Streets of A Familiar City............  
  
Vegea walked down the darkening street, sensing he was getting closer to his goal. He was still trying to find the energy source he was trying to find.  
  
"I must find Saotome and force him to release Akane and the Pig- Tailed Girl from-"Kuno said, cut off when he ran into someone. He fell over on the ground. "WHAT?!"he said looking up, from the ground. "YOU DARE MOCK TATEWAKI KUNO?!"he yelled, getting up, and looking down at the short man, with spiky hair, that went up.  
  
"I'm feeling generous tonight, so I'll let get out of here now. If you don't I might have to help you,"Vegeta said, viciously.  
  
"TATEWAKI KUNO NEVER RUNS FROM A FIGHT!"Kuno yelled. "TAKE THIS, SORCEROR!"he yelled, charging Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta threw him over his head, toward the Tendo Dojo....... Strange.......... Vegeta contiued to walk, and he said,"Happy landidngs,"menacingly...............................  
  
Tendo Dojo, Dinner Time..........................  
  
Akane was feeling much better, and she was laughing, as Goku told stories abotut his childhood. 'She has a pretty smile,'Goten thought, looking at Akane. 'Did I just think that?'he asked himself, surprised. He shrugged, and listened to his father's story, still looking at Akane.  
  
Then a voce could be heard, getting louder , as it came,"SaotOME!"it yelled. Ranma looked behind him to see Kuno, standing in the back yard, sword over his shoulder.  
  
"Hello!"Goku said, happily.  
  
"I have no time for formal greetings, newcomer, I am here for Saotome,"Kuno said, pointing his sword at Ranma.  
  
"Oh,"Goku said, going back to his story.  
  
"Prepare to die, Ranma!"Kuno yelled.  
  
Just then, however, Happosaihit Kuno on the head and said,"Move along sonny!" Kuno was hit out the door, back to his mansion.  
  
Happosai sat down and started to eat, although wary of anyone, trying to hit him into the sunset again.  
  
Trunks was playing Shogi, with Genma, and was actually doing quite well. No match for many days of mastery from Genma though. Even though he also paid attention to Goku's story the whole time. Oh well Trunks. That's okay buddy!  
  
Just then though, something, or someone, floated over the wall in the back yard. The figure smirked,"Feh,"the figure said. This got everyone's attention. The figure walked into the light,"I should have known,"it said. The figure was short. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga knew they had seen him somewhere before, but they weren't sure where. They heard soon enough.  
  
"VEGETA?!"Goku said, surprised, beyond belief.  
  
"Should of known you'd have made friends, got a place to stay, and started having a good time. It's all in yur personality Kakarot,"Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks stopped playing Shogi,"Dad?!"Trunks asked, making sure he was real.  
  
"Trunks?! What are you doing here?!"Vegeta asked, surprise, but his perpetual tint of anger in his voice.  
  
"We needed a place to stay, and the people who live here yet us stay here,"Trunks explained to his father.  
  
Vegeta finally looked around the table, and also saw Goten and Gohan, sitting. He was very surprised to see all these people in the same room, talking to people he, didn't even know! "What's the heck's going on here Kakarot?!"Vegeta asked wanting his long-awaited answer.  
  
Goku got up, and told Vegeta, all that King Kai haad told him. He didn't think it was the right time to spring the news that they were from another dimension on the Tendos and Saotomes. "Well, that's just great,"Vegeta said, I have no place to stay, and I don't even now where I am!"Vegeta yelled.  
  
'Sounds kinda like me,'Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
"Do you have any more room?"Trunks asked the Tendos, pleadingly.  
  
"Only if you don't mind getting scrunched up in the guest room,"Akane told him.  
  
"Is that okay guys?"he asked Goku, Gohan, and Goten.  
  
"I guess,"Goku said, not really wanting to be scrunched up, especially not in the same room as Vegeta.  
  
"I'd rather sleep outside, than in the same room with Kakarot!"Vegeta yelled in protest.  
  
"I guess you could....."Goku said.  
  
"Fine! I'll sleep outisde, but give me something to sleep in! I somehow got here yesterday, and you expect me to bring a sleeping bag?!"Vegeta, who was obviously frustrated, shouted.  
  
"I'm sure they've got one Vegeta! Calm down!"Goku said.  
  
"Fine,"Vegeta said, walking outside.  
  
Kasumi came down witha futon and laid it out on the ground, and left quickly, not wanting any more shouting, it was giving her a headache. Vegeta appeared to be tired, crawled into the bag, and went right to sleep.  
  
"Phew,"Goku said. "He's touchier than usual. Oh well."  
  
They all went back to what they were doing before. After, they finished, watched a little T.V., then decided to go to bed. It had been a full day for Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga.  
  
As Akane was walking up the stairs, Goku walked up behind her. "Akane,"he said.  
  
"Hm?"she asked, looking back at him.  
  
"If you can, I want you to spend some time, concentrating on controling all your energy,"Goku said.  
  
"Okay, I'll try,"Akane told him.  
  
"After all, you can't go crazy on Shampoo tommorow!"Goku joked.  
  
Akane laughed, and went up to bed. When she got to her bedroom, she got into her night cloths, and sat on her bed. She yawned, looking longingly at the bed. 'No,'she thought to herself,'I've got to get over this.' She spent a few minutes, searching through her mind, trying to find where the energy was locked up. After she found it, she spent a few minutes, trying to take control of it. She made some progress, but it was very draining. She decided she had done a pretty good job for the night, and decided to go to sleep. And the moment her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.  
  
It was much the same with Ranma and Ryoga, who had also been training all day. 'Ah, if one person had to get stronger than me, I'm glad it was Akane!'Ryoga thought, tears in his eyes. He was happy, when Akane was happy. Then he looked over at Ranma, who looked like he was dreaming of all the things he'd learned. 'If Ranma ruins this for Akane, I'll use everything I just learned to beat him,'Ryoga thought, being protective of Akane. After that, Ryoga went fast asleep, him too, dreaming of his newfound skills.  
  
In the Dragon Ball Z Dimension, At Night...................  
  
Bulma had her hand on her head, like she had a headache. "I knew this would happen! Why couldn't King Kai just talk to her himself?! No he knew that would happen, so he made me do it!"Bulma said, frustrated. "She always overreacts about everything! How am I supposed to tell him to get back this instant?! Interdimensional travel isn't as easy as it sounds!"she joked. "Ah, who am I kidding? I don't even know where to start on this thing! Maybe I'll just ask King Kai about all those universal locations, and whatever he said. He talks a version of techno babble of his own! Oy!"Bulma said to herself. It was also hard to work, with her husband missing, all of a sudden.  
  
Then she heard the voice again,"Bulma."  
  
"King Kai?"she asked, already knowing it was him.  
  
"I've got some news I think you''l be happy about!"King Kai told her.  
  
"What?"she said anxiously.  
  
He waited or a moment, leaving her in suspense. He would laugh after he was finishd talking to her. "They found Vegeta-he"  
  
He was cut off by Bulma, being so worried,"Is he okay?!"she blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, he found Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, and is staying in the same house they are,"King Kai said, trying to calm Bulma.  
  
"Tell him to get back here this instant!"Bulma yelled, frustrated, now that she knew her husband was safe.  
  
"Uh, yeah,"King Kai said. "That's all for now."  
  
Bulma was too frustrated to ask about univeral locations. She was going to ask in the morning anyway.  
  
"Gosh, she's overreacting!"King Kai said,"How am I spposed to tell him to get back here this instant?! Interdimensional travel isn't isn't as easy as it sounds!"he snorted, then stood up proud. "STILL THE FUNNIEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE!"he told all of Other World, proudly. Bubbles and Gregory just stared at him. "WHAT?! I AM!"..............................  
  
Morning At the Tendo Dojo...............................  
  
The Saiyans were out in the misty yard, stretching, when Genma, Ranma, and Ryoga, came out to the back yard, closly followed by Akane. Vegeta wasn't there. He was elewhere, doing, who knows what. Kasumi was more at ease this morning, see that Saiyans could eat civilized, even if it was hard. They all started stretching out, prepearing for the day of training, and for Cologne and Shampoo.  
  
"Feeling better this morning, Akane?"Goku asked, looking at Akane, who was yawning before she stretched.  
  
She looked over at him, and smiled,"Oh yeah, a lot better! I think I made some progress, last night!"  
  
Goten was looking into the sky, hands behind his head, trying not look at Akane, wondering if he would blush, if he did.  
  
"That's great! Goku said, returning the smile.  
  
The Saiyans let the others stretch out. Even Genma. "Boy, I want to see just how powerful you've become,"Genma said, looking toward his son.  
  
Ranma looked back surprised, then smiled. "Suit yourself pops!"he said, smirking. Ranma was cocky most of the time, and he had a short temper at times, so no one could ever tell if he was ever suffering from the side-effects of the energy, or if he was just being himself. However, he never really got hit by any side-effect. Not him or Ryoga had really seemed to be effected. They had already been using energy blasts, so Goku's best guess, was that, since they were used to using that much energy, it wouldn't really effect them.  
  
Ranma and Genma got ready to spar, and everyone stood up to watch. Goku had been wondering how powerful Ranma's father was. 'This will be interesting,'Goku thought to himself.  
  
Genma jumped at Ranma, but only hit his after-image. Genma went wide- eyed and Ranma appeared behind him and tapped him on the back, he turned around in time to see Ranma kick him into the pond.  
  
Then next thing Goku saw, was a panda emerging from the water. Ranma was laughing, and poiting at the panda. The panda got angry, grabbed Ranma's arm and slammed him into the pond. A red-haired girl emerged from the water, where Ranma had been, spitting out a mouthful of water. The panda held up a sign saying,*What do you have to laugh about?*as the panda, as he laughed at the red-headed, pigtailed girl. The girl landed a kick to the panda's face,"SHUT UP POPS!"she yelled.  
  
Goten and Trunks watched this for a moment, before realizing that Goku and Gohan were wide-eyed with their mouths gaping open. "OH GREAT! NO ONE TOLD THEM!"Trunks yelled, slapping a hand to his face.  
  
"Dad? Gohan?"Goten asked, walking up to the father and brother, waving a hand in front of their faces.  
  
"Greeeeeat!"Trunks said,"now we have to wait till they snap out of it." The girl and panda kept fighting, the girl, seeming to have the advantage,a usual. She was definately doing better this morning.  
  
Goku seemed to be the first one to come out of it,"Ranma.......a girl...........Genma.........panda?"he asked, trying to figure out what he had just seen.  
  
"Uh, yeah,"Ranma said, his voice higher pitched. *Right*Genma said, holding up a sign.  
  
"H-how?"Goku asked. Gohan's jaw was still hanging open.  
  
"Long story, the now, female Ranma said. He told the story of how he got his curse, to the two Saiyans, while some water heated up.  
  
Goku nodded with his eyes closed,"Hmmm, very interesting story,"Goku said, wondering about the springs. "Something I wouldn't mind looking into, if I have the time,"he said.  
  
"Just don't fall in a spring!"Ranma joked. The hot water was ready, and Goku and Gohan watched, as Ranma poured it over himself. He grew a few inches, his hair, changed back to black, and his chest became flat again. Genma also changed back, in another room of course. Then he came back out, when he was dressed again. They all stood up, to resume, warming up, when Ranma snesed something behind him.  
  
"Hello son-in-"Cologne was cut off, when Ranma grabbedher cane, before she could poke him in the back. Cologne's eyes got a little bigger. "Hm...You're faster son-in-law,"she complemented. Cologne stood with Shampoo, when Mousse came flying over their heads.  
  
"Not fast enough, Ranma!"he yelled. A weapon flew out of his sleeve, towards Ranma  
  
"Mousse fool!"Shampoo yelled at Mousse.  
  
Ranma just looked at the weapon, and caught it, before it could hit him. "Yo, Mousse, you lookin' for this?"he asked, smiling. Mousse's eyes went wide at this. Ranma threw the weapon back at Mousse, and it hit him in the face.  
  
"Ouch,"he said, falling to the ground.  
  
"Quite nice, son-in-law!"Cologne said,"but asn't Akane going to be the one showing up some techniques today?"she asked, looking towards Akane.  
  
"That's right, ghoul,"Akane said, smiriking. She was herself, she was just happy to finally be able to show that old woman something that would surprise her. "Ranma, fire a blast at me,"Akane said.  
  
"All right,"Ranma said, raising a hand. He fired a blast at Akane, an the blast exploded, enveloning Akane in smoke.  
  
'Yes!,'Shampoo thought. 'Ranma blow up Akane! Now Shampoo will marry!'  
  
Nope Shampoo, no can do! The smoke cleared, and Akane was standing, unscathed. "Well well,"Cologne said, slightly surprised. "You have improved, Akane."  
  
"Watch this,"Akane said, as she flew up into the air. Now this, took Cologne completly by surprise.  
  
"WHA-WHAT?!"she yelled, in surprise. Now this made Akane smile. The old ghoul finally saw something she didn't expect, and she was shocked at it. "YOU-YOU CAN-FLY?!"she said, almost going into shock.(Seems to happen a lot in this story, doesn't it?)  
  
"That's right,"Akane said. Then, she powered up an energy ball. and fired it at a rock, near Cologne. Cologne flinched at first, wondering if Akane was aiming for her. The rock exploded into pieces. Cologne was also surprised at this. 'Akane canuse*gulp*energy attacks now, as well?!'she thought. 'Not only that, she can stop them, depending on their power!'  
  
Akane showed all the rest of what Goku had taught them thus far. Speed, energy deflection, the whole thing. And Cologne was kind of nervous about the whole thing. 'I don't think Shampoo can beat Akane now! I need time to think about this.' "Thank you for that demonstration, Akane,"Cologne said, trying to end the conversation.....for now. "We must be going now, though. We shall return, later,"she said.  
  
"Bye Shampoo! Bye Shampoo's Great Grandmother!"Goku said, in a happy tone. "Nice show there Akane! You controlled yourself pretty well! I can see you're getting better!"Goku complimented, her.  
  
"Thanks!"she said smiling.  
  
Goten smiled, seeing his friend Akane, so happy...............................  
  
The Streets Of Nerima...............................  
  
Krillen walked, with his hands behind his head, beside Piccolo. The people of Nerima had seen strange and amazing things, but nothing like this. A short guy in a martial arts uniform, walking beside a tall man, with a cape, a turban, pointed ears, and, most of all, he was green. Yes, now they were sure they'd seen everything.  
  
"Gosh I'm hungry!"Krillen said. "I've been stuck out in the wilderness for two days and I need some food!" He wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
"Fine, fine! We'll get something to eat!"Piccolo said, tired of hearing Krillen complaining about his empty stomach.  
  
Krillen looked around desperatly, for somewhere to eat. Anywhere! He spotted a restaraunt that said, "Ucchan's Okonomiyaki." Krillen licked his lips. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT OKONOMIYAKI IS, BUT I'M GETTIN' ME SOME!"Krillen asid, happier than he'd been since he got here.  
  
'I'll never get the concept of eating,'Piccolo thought to himself, as they walked in...........  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.......................  
  
Ukyo was in the back room. "I'll go over in a little while to check up on those boys. I didn't get the chance, yesterday,"Ukyo said to herself, planning a visit to the Tendo Dojo. "She heard the door open and the little bell on the door ring. "I'll be right in!"she called to the customers. Then she walked towards the front. She called,"Hi I'm Ukyo, I own this place. Our special today, is-"  
  
She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was sitting at the grill. This had to be about the strangest thing she had ever seen.(Well, maybe not......)There was one short man, with black hair, in a martial arts uniform, and another tall man, in a cape, a turban, had pointed ears, and was green. "Uh sir, are you okay?"she asked the green man.  
  
"I'M ALWAYS THIS COLOR!"he yelled, tired of people asking him if he was okay.  
  
"Oh....okay,"she said. Then she turned to the shorter man. "Uh, can I take your order?"  
  
Krillen saw something that looked good on the menu and orderd it. "What is Okonomiyaki?"Krillen asked. "Ive......actually never heard of his he said, hand on the back of his head.  
  
"It's Japanese Pizza,"Ukyo explained to him.  
  
"Oh, sounds good to me!"Krillen.  
  
"And, what'll you have?"she asked the taller, green man.  
  
"Uh, Piccolo doesn't really eat,"Krillen told her, saving this,"Piccolo,"the trouble.  
  
"Oh.......sooo, your name is, Piccolo?"Ukyo asked, looking toward Piccolo, who nodded.  
  
"Oh, right! Sorry, that tehre's Piccolo, and I'm Krillen,"Krillen said, introducing himself.  
  
"Ukyo Kuonji,"Ukyo said again. "You know you guys are the second pair of people who didn't know what Okonomiyaki is, in the last two days,"Ukyo said, thinking if there was any connection. Yes Ukyo, there is, but you don't know it yet!  
  
"Huh, weird,"Krillen said, his stomach grubling.  
  
"So, what are you guys in town for, I've never seen you before,"Ukyo said, knowing she would have remembered a short guy named, Krillen, and a tall green guy, in a turban, named, Piccolo.  
  
"Well, we're kinda looking for someone,"Krillen said.  
  
Ukyo looked up, shocked for a moment. A green guy and a short guy?! The only reason people like this came to Nerima, was to kill Ranma for one reason or another. "You're not lo-looking for a guy named Ranma, are you?"Ukyo asked, wanting to stop them, if they were after her Ran-Chan.  
  
"Ranma?"Krillen asked himself,"Never heard of him."  
  
"Phew,"Ukyo let out. "Seems like people are always trying to kill Ranma. He's my fiancee,"Ukyo told them.  
  
"Oh, wow,"Krillen said,"Well, I can assure you, we aren't trying to kill him!"Krillen joked, and smiled.  
  
Ukyo smiled back. "Here you go!"Ukyo said, laying down Krillen's Okonomiyaki in front of him. She was glad she was finally getting a break. After those two kids the other day, she almost ran out of ingredients! At least she only had to cook for one, at the moment.  
  
Krillen chowed down. He was really hungry, but the Okonomiyaki filled him up, for now. "That was great, Ukyo!"Krillen said, patting his full stomach.  
  
"Thanks!"she said.  
  
Krillen was about to pay, when he realized something. Two days ago, he's transported into the middle of a snowstorm. What kind of money did they take here? "We're, um, new around here, what kind of payment you guys take around here?"  
  
"Yen or a check will do!"she said, smiling.  
  
'Darn it! All I have are Zeni! What the heck are Yen?!'he thought, desperatly searching for a way to pay her. 'Guess I'll just have to work it off,'he sighed.  
  
Ukyo saw his downcast look. "Don't have any money?"she asked. Krillen knew that,'Get in to the kitchen!' was coming up next. "I tell you what, it's free this time, 'cause you huys look lost,"Ukuyo said, happily.  
  
Krillen looked up,"Really?! Thanks! I thought I was gonna have to wash dishes,"he laughed. Then his face made a surprised look,'DON'T GIVE HER ANY IDEAS!'he thought.  
  
"No it's okay,"she said, still smiling. Krillen let out another sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going, Piccolo old buddy." Piccolo only mumbled a reply. They started to get up, when Ukyo walked over to the door beside them.  
  
"I'm going to visit some friends of mine for a little while,"Ukyo said, putting up a,"Will Be Back Later,"sign.  
  
"Okay,"Krillen said, as they all walked in the same direction.....................................  
  
Back Yard Of The Tendo Dojo, A Little After Lunch.........................  
  
"Now, try to follow me with, using your senses and your energy together,"Goku instructed. Then, he jumped up into the air, seeing if the teens could follow his movements. They could follow him, for a little while, but they eventually lost track. They tried to find him again, when he appeared behind them. "You can't let your minds slip,"he told them, and they all turned around, surprised to see him, all of a sudden. "That's enough for that, for today though,"Goku told them. "For now, though, I'm gonna take a break, and you guys, just practice whatever you want, and try to improve on it,"he told them, wanting them to have a little free time to practice what they wanted to. "And if any of you have any questions, feel free to come and ask me!"Goku said, with a smile.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!"they all exclaimed at once. Each of them had wanted to try some things on their own.  
  
Goku chuckled and sat down with his sons, and Trunks. 'I still can't shake the feeling that there's something driving Akane more than the others,'Goku thought to himself. 'Oh well, I thnk about it later.' He started talking with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks,"I've been thinking about showing them us as Super-Saiyans. You guys haven't done that yet, have you?"Goku asked, not wanting them to have shown his surprise yet. They shook their heads at his question. "Good,"Goku said, as he fell back on the soft grass, and looked up into the blue sky, with clouds, dotting it. He closed his eyes and relaxed, as his pupils put their ablities to the test.  
  
Ranma came up to Goku and asked,"Goku, why does Akane seem to learn all of this so fast?" Goku looked at Ranma, who found it strange for someone to learn so fast.  
  
"Actually, to tell you the truth, Ranma, I don't know,"Goku said, laying his head back down.  
  
Then Ranma asked,"Can you power up your energy while flying?"changing the subjsect, since Goku obviously didn't know, why Akane was doing so well.  
  
"Yes, but you have to remained focused. It'll take some practice. Powering up does make you go faster though,"Goku told him. "It just takes more practice."  
  
"Thanks, Ranma said,"walking away to try it out.  
  
Goku got to relax, for the next thirty minutes, while his students fought one another and got to try out their powers.  
  
After a little while, Goku got up, and stretched. He had an idea. "Akane,"he said. "I have an idea, if you don't mind,"he asked.  
  
Akane looked, up, wondering, what he wanted. "Sure, I guess so,"she replied back.  
  
Goku walked up to Akane, and placed a hand on her head. He used a technique, he had learned on his way to Namek. He searched through Akane's mind. He saw how Akane used to be the strongest person in Nerima, and how she would always have to beat off boys and that annoying Kuno guy. Then Ranma, who was strongerthan her came in and eventually, people followed him there, all stronger than her. Shampoo, Ukyo. He saw all the battles she had lost to them and a lot of others. And no matter how she tried, she could never get ahead of them. They were always one step ahead. And even though Akane appreciated Ranma saving her all those time, she wanted the power to be able to save herself, again. She had the need to get stronger. In her subconcious, she wanted to be at the top again....Like she used to.  
  
Goku released her, knowing the answer to his question. "I know why you've progressed so greatly,"Goku told her,"Why you've learned all this so fast,"he told her.  
  
Akane wondered how he could know, from putting his hand on her head. "Why?"she asked.  
  
"You used to be the best martial artist around. You had to beat up hordes of boy, plus Kuno, everyday. Then Ranma came. He was stronger than you, and you didn't like it. Then, others came after him, Shampoo, Ukyo, and you could never beat them. You trained and battled hard, but they were always one step ahead. Next thing you know, you're basically at the bottom. And you've tried to get stronger, but it never seems to be of any use. Your subconcious has a motive, to get stronger. That's your drive. That's why you've learned so fast, you've got determination, and a lot of it. That's why, Akane,"Goku finished.  
  
Akane look up at the tall man, in awe,'How can he know that?! I didn't even know that!'she thought, wondering if he could be right.  
  
Everyone else had been listening, intently to Goku's story. They were all surprised that Goku knew this, by putting his hand on her head, for a minute.  
  
Goku walked a away a little, and said,"Now that you know that, it should be easier to put your energy at ease. Now you can start to take control of it. Now, lets get started again,"Goku said, starting the next part of training, everyone else stood, thinking about what he had just said......................  
  
Nearby....................  
  
Krilen, Piccolo, and Ukyo walked toward a large house, with a dojo on the side. Ukyo look at them,"This is where you're going?"she asked, concerned now.  
  
"Yeah, Krillen turned and said,"Why?"  
  
"This is where Ranma lives,"she said, wondering if they really were after Ranma.  
  
"Well that's weird,"Krillen said softly.  
  
They neared the brick wall, and jumped onto it, as Ukyo stared at them.....................................  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well, that's suspense for ya! Hope you all liked it, and I should have the next Chapter coming out soon! I think you're all glad I finally explained about Akane! Please keep the comments and suggestions comin'!  
  
Your friendly neighborhood writer,  
  
S'rac 


	8. Old Friends And New

Old Friends And New  
  
In The Dragon Ball Z World...................  
  
Chi Chi heard a knock on the door. 'Who could it be now?'she thought to herself, still frustrated at Goku, Gohan, and Goten, for getting themselves into another mess. She opened the door to see Videl. "Oh, hi, Videl!"Chi Chi said, trying to sound happier.  
  
Videl poked her head in and looked around. "Is Gohan here?"she asked. "I haven't seen him for two days!"she exclaimed, wondering where Gohan could be.  
  
"Um, heeee's.......on a trip with his father and brother! Yeah!"Chi Chi said, trying to think of a good excuse, not sure if Videl would believe that they were in another dimension.  
  
"Oh.....well, tell him to call me when he gets back,"Videl said, turning to leave.  
  
"I-I will!"Chi Chi called after her, as she closed the door, and let out a sigh of relief...................  
  
Back At The Tendo Dojo.................................  
  
Now, lets get started again,"Goku said, starting the next part of training, as everyone else stood.  
  
However, everyone else's attention had been drawn to the wall. "Um, Ukyo, who are they?"Ranma asked, wide-eyed, mainly at seeing Piccolo.  
  
"This is-"Ukyo started, being cut off by Krillen.  
  
"G-GOKU?!"he yelled, very overjoyed, to see his life-long friend.  
  
Goku turned around surprised, and looked up at the short man on the wall. "K-KRILLEN?! PICCOLO?!"he yelled, staring at the green new-comer.  
  
Piccolo would have smirked at someone, surprised to see him, but he wasn't even expecting this! "G-GOKU?!"  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' heads shot up at these voices. "P-PICCOLO! KRILLEN!"Gohan yelled, shocked, but happy.  
  
"Uh, yeah,"Ukyo said, now thoroughly confused, also wondering who these other newcomers were.  
  
"Let me guess,"Ranma said,"More friends of yours?"Ranma asked, sarcastically.  
  
No one really answered, too shocked to hear him. Krillen's surprised face turned to joy. "W-what are y-you doing here?"he asked, laughing, in happiness.  
  
"I-I could ask you the same thing,"Goku was able say, almost too happy for words.  
  
They both laughed a minute, before noticing that everyone was looking at them. "Uh, guys,"he said, turming toward all the people, who had no idea what was going on. "This is my friend, Krillen,"he said, motioning toward the short man, in a martial arts uniform,"and this is Piccolo,"he said, indicating to the man in a a turban and cape. He merely nodded.  
  
"Uh, who are you?"Ukyo asked Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Oh, I'm Goku, and this is my son, Gohan,"Goku said, introducing himself and Gohan. "I'm Goten's father, and I would guess your Ukyo Kuonji,"Goku said, taking note of the giant spatula on the girl's back. 'Goten and Trunks told me about a girl, named Ukyo, who carried a giant spatula........'Goku thought.  
  
"Yeah,"Ukyo said, guessing that Goten and trunks must have told him about her. She shrugged, and jumped down from the wall. Krillen and Piccolo jumped down, after she did.  
  
"Soooo, who are all these people?"Krillen asked, motioning toward Ranma and the others.  
  
"Oh, they're the people we've been staying with,"Goku told Krillen. Introductions followed.  
  
Nabiki popped out and said,"If they stay with us, we gotta charge 'em rent!"  
  
"Nabiki, does have a point. We definately can't fit any more people in our house. And I know we can't afford it,"Akane said.  
  
"Hmmmmmm, Krillen said, trying to think of a solution. "We don't have any money! Otherwise we would pay you!"Krillen said, remembering all his useless Zeni.  
  
"I don't need any place to stay,"Piccolo said. His not really sleeping or eating finally coming in handy.  
  
"Darn it Piccolo! That's cause you don't eat, or even really sleep, and you take up practically no space!"Krillen said, frustrated that Piccolo was taking advantage of his situation.  
  
This really confused everyone. 'He doen't eat.....or sleep....So what does he do?'was along the lines, of what everyone was thinking.  
  
"I guess you could stay with me,"Ukyo said, still trying to make sense of the situation,"On ooooone condition."  
  
Krillen looked over and started to frown,"What's the condition?"he sighed.  
  
"You have to work at my restaurant. You can wash dishes, and stuff like that. I'll provide food and a place to stay,"Ukyo said.  
  
'Is that all?'Krillen thought. 'I used to wash dishes, when I trained at Master Roshi's! Still do come to think of it,'he thought, frowning at how he always had to wash the dishes. Then, he looked up at Ukyo,"All right, you got yourself a deal,"he said, nodding his head.  
  
Just as this happened, something whizzed towards Akane. Krillen saw this and stopped, what looked like an old man, kinda.......... "Uh, this belong to you?"he asked Akane.  
  
"Not really,"she said, looking angrily at the old perv.  
  
NowHapposai was mad! "That's it! This is the third time, in two days! Happo Fire Burst!"he yelled, throwing a fireworks bomb at Krillen.  
  
Krillen caught it, looked at it for a second, then threw Happoasai, into the sky. "Whatever,"he said, then tossing the bomb toward the, airborn Happosai. "Think he forgot that,"he said, frowning. An explosion could be heard, as the lech's own bomb exploded, when it hit him.  
  
"That remind me, before I forget,"Akane started. She booted Ranma into the pond, and he came out as a girl.  
  
"You know, I'm really getting tired of that,"she said, looking at Akane.  
  
Piccolo looked at this, with the knowledge of Kami in him, and thought,"Hm, a water curse, I've heard of that, never seen it though."  
  
Krillen's assumption of this was quite different. "GAAH!"he yelled, taken aback by this change.  
  
"Darn it Akane! Not again! Why couldn't you just tell him?!"Ranma yelled.  
  
"It's easier this way, Ranma!"she yelled back at her. "It's a water curse,"Akane said, trying to explain it to Krillen,"He fell in a cursed pool, which turns him into a girl, with cold water, and back to a guy, with hot."  
  
"Y-yeah....."Krillen said, contemplating this.  
  
"Just like I thought,"Piccolo said, surprising everyone, even Goku.  
  
"How could you know that, Piccolo?"Goku asked, curious.  
  
"Well, I do have Kami in me,"Piccolo said.  
  
"Well, that does make sense,"Goku said.  
  
To Goku, this might have made sense. Krillen, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks understood too, but, no one else did.  
  
"What?"Ryoga asked.  
  
Goku explained how Piccolo had combined with Kami, the former guardian of the Earth, and how this story fit in with Cell, which Akane, already knew some about. It made much more sense to them, afterwards.  
  
"So Goku, what have you been doing for two days?"Krillen asked, now that he had some time for questions.  
  
"Well, Gohan and I found Trunks and Goten here. We had to search for most of the day, though,"Goku said, recounting the events that had taken place, starting from when they had gotten here. Trunnks and Goten told them about what had happened, when they got here. "Then they let us stay here,"he said, indicating the Tendos and Saotomes. "Then, Goten put Akane through some training, and next ting you know, Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane want me to teach them! They've all progressed very quickly...."Goku explained. He told Krillen and Piccolo all the things he had taught them the first day. "and later that night, Vegeta actually found us here! I couldn't believe he was here!"Goku said. Krillen's mouth gaped.  
  
"What?! Vegeta's here?! I haven't seen him,"Krillen said, wondering why he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Vegeta.  
  
"Well, he's not here right now. He's off doing who knows what! He's been gone all day,"Goku said, wondering Vegeta was.  
  
He contiued to tell Krillen and Piccolo of what he'd taught them today, and why Akane had learned so fast. "Then, we were about to get started again, when you guys jumped over the wall!"Goku exclaimed, finally ending his story.  
  
"Wow!"Krillen said. "Piccolo and I have been out in the wilderness, for two days!"he laughed.  
  
Ukyo got up and looked at Krillen. "We need to go,"she said. She started walking, when she noticed Krillen wasn't getting up. "Come on Krillen, we need to get to work!"she said, looking at him.  
  
"B-but can't I start tommorow? I just got here!"he said pleadingly.  
  
"Sorry Krillen-kun, you gotta earn yourself a living, if you're staying with me!"she said, grabbing Krillen by the back of his shirt, and starting to drag him away. Krillen struggled to free himself for a second, then he gave in, as he let out a sigh, as Ukyo drug him up the wall.  
  
"See ya later guys,"he said, giving up.  
  
Goku laughed,"Krillen never could win against the ladies!" Piccolo stood up and walked over to the corner of the yard, before sitting down again. "Hm? What are you doing Piccolo?"Goku asked.  
  
"Meditating,"he said, going into a trance.  
  
"Oh,"Goku replied. He turned towards the rest of the group. "That's the closest ting he does to sleeping,"Goku informed them.  
  
"Oh,"they all said in unison.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get back to training,"Goku told them, getting up.  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga did the same, and walked out into the yard again, and they continued to train...................................  
  
Dinnertime At The Tendo Dojo............................  
  
Everyone was inside, eating dinner. Vegeta had returned, but he wouldn't tell anyone where he'd been all day, no matter how much they asked. They eventually gave up, for now. Vegeta wasn't eating civilized, and wondered why he was the only one eating like they usually did. He didn't really care what the members of the house hold thought of him. He didn't cmpliment the meal, not that he ever did, and went outside and flew over the wall. They were sure he'd come back later.  
  
At any rate, they continued to eat, and after they fiished, Kasumi was, once again, complimented on the meal, by the resident Saiyans. They all relaxed after dinner. Goku talked to Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga about the day's training, while Trunks played Shogi with Soun. Goten and Gohan were watching the game. 'The boy seems to be getting better!'Soun thought. 'But not good enough!'he thought, beating Trunks, yet again.  
  
"Darn it!"Trunks said, defeated again.  
  
"Are you sure he's okay?"They thought they could hear Piccolo mutter,"I'm always this color......."They looked at this. "Imean, he's been like that for hours,"Genma asked, Goku, actually commenting on Piccolo, meditating.  
  
"Who Piccolo? Oh yeah! He always stays like that for a long time,"Goku told Genma.  
  
"Oh......."Genma replied curious about the Namek.  
  
Goku finished talking about that day's training, and let them all go do what they wanted to. Ryoga went upstairs, to bathroom with running cold water, Akane went to talk with Goten, and Ranma decided to watch everyone else and thisnk of ways to manipulate the abilites he had learned from Goku, into his own attacks.  
  
Akane was talking with Goten, when P-Chan walked down the stairs. "Oh hi P-Chan!"Akane said, greeting her pet happily.  
  
Goten saw the piglett,"Hey P-Chan!"he said, greeting the pig happily, as well. Akane smiled, craddling the piglett in her arms. Goten slightly blushed. Now this, Ranma saw.  
  
'Hmm,'Ranma thought. 'He's been awfully protective of Akane lately, and unless my eyes aren't what they used to be, he's blushing! Hmmmm..... Very strange, I've seen this kind of behavior around Akane before! But where?' Ranma thought, for another moment, when realization hit him,'No! He couldn't!' He paused,'Could he?' He looked at Goten and wondered...........................  
  
A Little Later...........................  
  
Everyone else had gone to bed. Even Vegeta was sleeping, outside. Ranma had snuck out of his futon and gotten dressed. He was walking by, when Ryoga snorted, as if he was going to wake up. Ranma stood still, and Ryoga relaxed again. Ranma let out a sigh of relief. 'That was close,"he thought,'He'd ruin everything!' Ranma snickered maliciously. He went downstairs as quietly as he could, and made his way to the dojo. "BWAHAHA! They think I'll just train with the rest of them?! I'll train day and night, if I have to! I'm Ranma Saotome! I'll show them all! I'll never be beaten! BWAHAHAHA!"Ranma laughed, insanely, starting to do some training of his own......................  
  
From Ranma's Bedroom Window.........................  
  
Ryoga looked down, toward the dojo, and heard Ranma's whole,"I'll never be beaten,"speech, and his evil laughter. 'Feh, good thing I only pretended to be asleep!'Ryoga thought. 'He thinks he'll get ahead of me?! Never, with this new training, I finally be able to tell Akane how I feel! I'll train all night and all day if I have to! You'll never humiliate me again, Ranma!'Ryoga thought to himself. He got dressed, and jumped out the window, to do some training of his own...........................  
  
The Saiyans woke up, got dressed, and got ready to go outside to stretch. What they saw surprised them. It was Ryoga, powering up an energy blast. He looked like he could barely stand. He was about to say something, before shooting his attack, but he collapsed, the energy dissapating. "Ryoga!! Are you alright?!"Goku asked, as he rushed over, to help his exhausted pupil.  
  
Ryoga didn't seem to hear them. He was muttering something. It sounded like,"Mu-must g-get.........st-str-stronger................." This was all Ryoga said, before passing out.  
  
"He must have been training all night,"Goku said, softly, talking to himself. He picked Ryoga up, walked inside and layed him on the couch.  
  
Genma came down and asked,"Have you seen Ranma?"before seeing Ryoga, his eyes, glazed over. Genma went wide-eyed. "Wait......I wonder........"Genma thought, before running to the dojo. Goku followed him, while the other Saiyans kept in tow.  
  
Genma opened the djo door, to see Ranma, barely standing, and sweating all over. Genma yelled at his son,"Ranma stop!"  
  
Ranma didn't look over, but replied,"N- nooo........I....need....to....train........"he said, before collapsing, much as Ryoga had.  
  
"NOOO!"Genma yelled, as Goku went to pick him up...................  
  
Akane came down the stairs, ready to warm-up, before breakfast, when she saw Ranma and Ryoga, lying in the room, sweat creeping down their faces, cold wash clothes on their heads. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!"Akane yelled, worried.  
  
Goku stepped to where she could see him, and spoke,"They were awake all night, training themselves. Kasumi's called a doctor to check on them. I think it's massive overwork. They've completly worn out their bodies, from what I can tell,"Goku said, darkly, looking down.  
  
Akane's face was still filled with worry, even when Dr. Tofu arrived. "Will they be okay Doctor?"Akane asked, full of concern.  
  
"They need rest. Their bodies are all worn out. They overworked themselves,"Dr. Tofu said, matter of factly. "Tell them not to do it again. Doctor's orders,"he told her, a touch of demand in his voice.  
  
"Thanks doc,"Goku said, as the Doctor started to leave.  
  
Dr. Tofu turned toward this person. He had never seen him before. "Who are you?"Dr. Tofu asked.  
  
"I'm Goku. I've been training Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane, for the last couple of days,"Goku told him, still looking serious.  
  
"Well, tell them not to do that again, and you're welcome,"The Doctor said, walking out the door.  
  
Goku sighed and walked back towards Akane, who was stilll looking at the two with concern. "Well, I guess it's just us today, Akane, there's not really anything we can do about them, so we might as well go on,"Goku said, walking towards the back door. Akane nodded, and looked at the two for a moment, before following.....................  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki..........................  
  
Krillen was learning the hard way, that morning was a busy time for Ucchan's. He was rushing around, and washing dishes, when he heard,"Krillen-kun! Would you get some extra sauce?!"as Ukyo yelled at him.  
  
"GAH! Again?! Maybe I should of just slept on the ground! Why do I always have to be the comic relief?!"Krillen yelled at himself, while rushing to get more sauce for Ukyo. Krillen put the plates in the sink and rushed to the ingredients cabinet. He pulled out some sauce, and some other ingredients. I know what you're thinking, she only asked for sauce. Well watch, it gets better!  
  
Krillen rushed out and gave Ukyo the sauce. "Thanks Krillen!"Ukyo said, appreciatively. "Oh and could you get me some-"she was cut off, by Krillen who held out exactly what she was going to ask for. "Thanks! I see you're catching on!"she said. Krillen only nodded, slightly. "Nooooow, could you get me some more Tempura Flakes?"she asked smiling.  
  
'Darn it!'Krillen thought,'Forgot those Tempura Flakes!' "Grrrr..."he said soflty.  
  
"Thanks Krillen-kun!"she called after him.................................  
  
At The Cat Cafe...............................  
  
Cologne was using her master cooking abilities, to make some new food for the menu, whe the doors busted open. A short man, with spiky hair that stood up, walked in. He turned around and yelled back,"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SHAKESPEARE OBSESSED FREAK!"  
  
Then another familiar voice could be heard, fading into the distance,"I'll defeat you yet, sorceror!"it yelled.  
  
Cologne looked up to see this short man come to a table. He seemed to be very impatient at the moment,"CAN I GET A MENU OR SOMETHING?!"he yelled. Cologne was interested in how powerful this man seemed to be. Cologne hoped over on her cane. "What do you want old hag?"he said with malice in his voice.  
  
Cologne resisted the urge to bop him, with her cane. She wondered, then spoke,"Tell me, do you know someone, by the nmae of, Goku?"she asked, curious to hear his answer.  
  
He looked up at this. Then smiled, slightly,"You mean Kakorot? Yes, I know him,"he answered, wondering what the old hag wasnted, with Kakorot.  
  
Cologne smiled a devious smile....................................  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
There's Chapter 8 ladies and gents! Poor poor Krillen. Or should I say, Krillen-kun? lol Please tell me what you all think and please send in your comments and suggestions. I'll work on Chapter 9!  
  
Your friendly neighborhod writer,  
  
S'rac 


	9. Ranma And Ryoga's Day Off

Ranma And Ryoga's Day Off  
  
Tendo Dojo, Morning.................  
  
Breakfast was slightly delayed, because of Dr. Tofu coming over, to check on Ranma and Ryoga. And now Akane and Goku were training outside, until it was ready. Ranma and Ryoga were resting inside. And of all the times to say something, Ryoga picked now, when no one was around, to talk in his sleep. "Akane, I love you...."he said softly. He paused, as if he was waiting for someone to finish talking, then he started again,"Oh, Akane, if I'd of known, I would have told you sooner....." He paused again, then said,"Oh Akane, let's get married!" He seemed to make an attempt to move forward, as if to kiss the Akane in his imagination. No one saw this, which is probably why it happened. If you wanted to know, you would have to ask the writer. Oh wait, that's me! Oh well...  
  
Outside, Akane was stretching out, with Goku and the rest, so she would be ready to train, after breakfast.  
  
She powered up some of her energy, and practiced some, quite amazing acrobatics. After that, she powered up an energy blast, and blasted, yet another rock, into oblivion. Wonder if they'll ever run out of rocks to blast into oblivion... That's another thing you'd have to ask the writer...er me.  
  
'She's becoming more focused with her energy,'Goku thought, watching how Akane's movements were more well controlled, and smoother. 'I think she's learned to take control of her energy now!'Goku thought, proud of Akane. Then he commented on it, out loud. "Akane, you've gotten a lot better control on your energy, since last time,"Goku told her.  
  
"Oh,"she blushed a little,"Thanks,"she finished, smiling, at Goku. They all finished warming up, until, they heard.......The Call: "BREAKFAST'S READY!"  
  
They all rushed into the house, to eat.................................  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki...........................  
  
"All right, Krillen-kun, I'm leaving you, in charge, while I'm out,"Ukyo told Krillen.  
  
Krillen looked up. "What?! I can't run everything!! I don't even know how to make, Okonomiyaki! I just found out what it was yesterday!"Krillen yelled, not wanting to be left alone, with the hordes of customers.  
  
"Just follow the recipes from that cook-book,"Ukyo told him.  
  
"But where are you going?!"Krillen asked, still trying to get out of having to stay here.  
  
"I'm going over to Ran-chan's!"she told him.  
  
"Please take me with you! I can't handle all this!"Krillen pleaded.  
  
"You know this is the one of the busiest rushes of the day!"Ukyo told him.  
  
"Sure! I know now!"Krillen said, reminding her he had only started working yesterday.  
  
"Fiiiiiine!"Ukyo said, finally giving in, to Krillen's begging. "I'll stay here till the rush dies down, then, we can go over to Ran- Chan's."  
  
Krillen let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!"he said softly, knowing he wouldn't have to face armies of hungry customers, now................................................  
  
The Cat Cafe.................................  
  
Vegeta bust out of the doors, after filling up, which was quite hard, with an old woman, trying to confuse him into teaching her great grand daughter. "I DON'T CARE! EVEN IF IT IS TO GET BACK AT KAKOROT, I REFUSE TO TEACH SOME WEAKLING HOW TO FIGHT! I BARELY TEACH MY OWN SON!"Vegeta yelled, tired of this hag, following him.  
  
Someone suddenly bust out the doors. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT SHAMPOO?!"a man in baggy clothes yelled, in rage.  
  
Vegeta had a look, that could kill, when he saw another person after him. A weapon flew at Vegeta. He caught it, and threw it somewhere, faaaaaaaaar away, with it's owner attached to it...........  
  
Vegeta wasn't having a good day, because next, would come a familiar voice,"HA! I HAVE YOU NOW, SORCEROR!" You guessed it! It was Kuno. Vegeta looked up, and blasted Kuno in the stomach. Kuno, being nigh invincible, though was only blasted far away by it.  
  
"IS THIS WHOLE WORLD AGAINST ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"Vegeta yelled. Why was he being tormented so?  
  
A police officer came up to Vegeta and said,"Um, sir, do you think you could please keep it down? You're disturbing the peace....."  
  
A look of shock, then anger, appeared on Vegeta's face. He looked at the officer, pointed a hand toward him, then looked back at Cologne. He let loose a blast, that missed, and hit a pole, which fell down on top of Vegeta's head. Even though it didn't hurt him, he knew it happened. "DARN IT!!!!!"he yelled in frustration. Poor poor Vegeta.................................................  
  
Tendo Dojo, After Breakfast........................  
  
Goku and Akane and the other Saiyans were outside, ready to begin trainig, for the day, while Ryoga and Ranma rested, inside. Ryoga could still be heard, mumbling, something about training for Akane, but only to the author, mainly, me, and the readers. Don't tell him, that, though.  
  
Kasumi had to feed Ranma and Ryoga breakfast, which, even in their sleep, they didn't feel comfortable with, but Ryoga relaxed, when Akane said to him,"Come on Ryoga, you've got to eat."  
  
"Well, Akane, looks like Ranma and Ryoga are trying to get ahead again,"Goku said,"And if you want to keep up, we'll have to train, extra hard, today." Akane nodded, in agreement. "Therefore, I'm going to ask you to do something, I wouldn't normally ask,"Goku said, pausing, for a moment. "Attack me." Akane's eyes went wide at this. "And don't hold back, I want to see everything you can do,"Goku finished. Akane nodded, and gulped a little.  
  
Goten ran up to his father first though,"You won't hurt her, will you dad?!"Goten asked, concerned.  
  
Goku looked down, at his son,"Don't worry Goten, I won't,"he said, smiling.  
  
Goten looked a little less worried, but he was stilll concerned, as he walked back, to watch.  
  
Akane took stance, and started to power up. She rushed at him, and to her surprise, he didn't move, when she got close to him. She had to concentrate though, so she kept going, and punched Goku in the face. Goku didn't seem to move, and Akane wondered if she'd hurt him. But, when she removed her fist from his face, his expression hadn't changed. Akane gaped at this, wondering how he couldn't have even been phased, by it. Where Vegeta would have hit her, for stopping, Goku said,"Don't stop, continue your attack." Akane was still surprised, but she frowned, in concentration and backed up, to continue her attack. She flew forward again, and punched, kicked, and chopped, Goku, in all the vital spots, she could think of. However, when she backed up, she expected the vital points, to start taking effect, but to her surprise, Goku just kept standing.  
  
"Darn it!"she muttered to herself. Then she charges up an orange energy blast.  
  
"Hmmmm,"Goku said, this attack was quite different, from anything he had seen. 'She seems to be channeling all her anger and frustration on this blast, focusing it all to a point, very interesting. Looks like she created this one herself."  
  
Goku was right about this. "Ha, I've been waiting to try this,'Akane thought to herself. She had thought it up yesterday, when Goku had given them free time. She figured that if she kept get angry at people when they insulted her, she would just channel it into an attack. Now she got to se if it would work. She had even made up a name for it. This name was given, when she yelled,"CHINRO KANRAHASHI!"Do you guys like that? I just had to give it a name, so i made one up!  
  
Goku's eyes got a little wider when she fired it. He wasn't sure what this attack could do, so he held up his arm and cancelled it out. He frowned,"Hmmmm, that's very different than anything I've encountered.' I have to compliment you Akane, I've never seen something quite like that before,"Goku said, impressed.  
  
"Th-Thanks,"she said, amazed, that he had stopped her attack. 'I guess this is why he's teaching us!'she thought, amazed.  
  
"Now, keep attacking me,"Goku said, ready again. Akane attacked him again, and he blocked all her attacks. "All right,"Goku told her after a while,"That's enough, you can stop now,"he told her.  
  
Akane bent over a little. She was panting, because, it had been hard, even though her attacks hadn't effected Goku. "What did you....want me to......attack you for?"she asked Goku, curious about the training.  
  
"Well you've been training for the last three days, and I wanted to see how much you've improved, and that you seem to be strongest at,"Goku told her. "You've gootne a lot stronger lately Akane, and that energy attack took me by surprise! I didn' expect you'd have come up with your own energy attack that fast!"Goku said, laughing.  
  
"Th-thanks,"Akane said, still out of breath.  
  
"Well, you definately deserve a bereak!"Goku said, chuckling.  
  
Akane walked to the back porch and Kasumi walked up to her. "Here's some snacks!"she said, smiling, offering a plate of delicious-looking plate, of cookies.  
  
Akane smiled at her,"Thanks Kasumi!"Akane said, smiling at her older sister.  
  
Goku fell back on the grass to rest, bathed in the Sun, while Trunks and Gohan talked about the teens' moves, and what they had learned, so far, and Goten went over to sit and talk with Akane.  
  
Just then, Krillen and Ukyo jumped over the wall. "Hey Goku!"Krillen said, greeting Goku.  
  
"Hey Krillen!"Goku greeted back, smiling.  
  
"Where's Ranma?"Ukyo asked, looking around for her Ran-chan.  
  
"I'm afraid him and Ryoga are..........resting,"Kasumi said, not being able to find the correct word to use. Neither could I, for that matter!  
  
Ukyo looked inside the house, and saw Ranma and Ryoga, with cold wash rags on their heads. "Ahh! Ran-chan! What happened?!"she called to Ranma, who couldn't hear her anyway. She rushed up to examine him.  
  
"Him and Ryoga were up, training, all last night. Completly wore themselves out,"Akane told her. "Those two will do anything to get better than the other,"Akane said, turning back to Goten  
  
"My poor Ran-chan! Poor Ryoga-kun!"she yelled.  
  
"Dr. Tofu says they just need rest,"Kasumi said, trying to ease her worries. Ukyo looked a little relieved, but still worried.  
  
Krillen was talking to Goku,"Man, I tell ya! Morning's a killer at Ucchan's! She had me rushing around getting ingredients and washing dishes, for hours! I'll have nightmares for years!"Krillen said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.  
  
"HAHAHA!"Goku laughed, at his friends frustration.  
  
"Hey Goku! Just cause you don't have to run around and work all day doesn't mean you can laugh at people who do!"Krillen said, a little frutated, at how his friend was taking this so lightly.  
  
"S-sorry Krillen! I didn't mean it that way. Hey, remember how Master Roshi always had us running around, delivering milk, and digging out whole fields?!"Goku laughed.  
  
Now this made Krillen smile and laugh. "Yeah, then he told us was all there was to his training!"he laughed, before falling back into the grass, with Goku and relaxing in the Sun.  
  
Ryoga stirred for a moment, then stopped.  
  
"How long do you think they'll stay like this?"Ukyo asked Kasumi, who was starting to work on lunch.  
  
"Dr. Tofu said he wasn't sure. I think he said the worst, would be for the rest of the day,"Kasumi said, looking out from the kitchen. "He said that it, most likely, wouldn't be that bad,"Kasumi finished.  
  
Soun was palying with a frustrated Genma. "STUPID BOY! HE KNOWS BETTER!"Genma shouted, not able to concentrate.  
  
"Calm down Saotome,"Soun said,"it doesn't matter. It's already been done!"Soun said, smiling.  
  
Genma looked at him,"DOESN'T MATTER!"he said angrily. "WHAT WOULD YOU DO, IF AKANE TRAINED UNTIL SHE COLLAPSED FROM EXHAUSTION?!"Genma yelled.  
  
Soun sat quiet for a minute, contemplating what Genma had said.  
  
Akane was eating with Goten, when she looked up to see her father, who seemed to have grown in size, in tears. Her and Goten got a kind of,"Um are you okay?"look. "AKANE! NEVER TRAIN LIKE RANMA AND RYOGA DID!"Soun said, in tears.  
  
"Uuuuuh, sure dad,"Akane said, still with a weird look on her face. Soun shrunk down to normal size, and seemed to go back to normal.  
  
"Ahhh, I feel better now,"he said, going back to play Shogi.  
  
Akane and Goten formed sweat drops on their heads, as Soun went to sit back down, with, still frustrated, Genma.  
  
"Uuuh, that was......different,"Goten commented.  
  
"Actually, not really,"Akane said.  
  
Ukyo and Krillen stayed until it was almost lunch time, when Ukyo came up to Krillen and said,"Alright Krillen-kun, you've had a break. Now we've got to get back."  
  
Krillen sighed,"All right,"he said, coming willingly, this time. He turned back to Goku for a minute. "Well, wish me luck Goku. I hope lunch isn't as bad as breakfast,"he said, hoping beyond all hope, he was right. Before Goku could finish saying,"Good luck, Krillen!"he saw Krillen drug down, from the wall, much to his surprise, and a yell of,"Ukyo!"could be heard.  
  
Goku got up to stretch, when he heard a familiar person yell,"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HAG!" He looked up to see Vegeta, jump over the wall, closely followed by Cologne. Mousse and Kuno followed.  
  
Yells of,"YOU'RE MINE, SORCEROR!"and,"NEVER INSULT SHAMPOO IN FRONT OF ME!"could be heard from the two, following Cologne.  
  
"Come on, train Shampoo!"Cologne asked Vegeta, for what mus have been the billionth time.  
  
Vegeta ran up to Goku. "KAKOROT! GET THESE LOONS AWAY FROM ME! I MUST HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING AGAINST THE ONE WITH THE SWORD! HE MUST BE NIGH- INVINCIBLE!"  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta, where have you-"Goku said, but was cut off by Vegeta.  
  
"DON'T ASK! I'LL TELL YOU!! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM THESE PSYCOS ALL DAY!!"he yelled.  
  
"Oh, hi Shampoo's great grandmother!"Goku said, greeting the elder Amazon.  
  
"Why hello Goku!"she replied, back.  
  
"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU ALL AWAY FROM ME?!"Vegeta yelled, at his stalkers.  
  
They all looked up. Cologne replied,"Train Shampoo."  
  
Next was Kuno,"Admit your defeat and answer to my blade."  
  
Mousse was last,"Tell Shampoo you're sorry for insulting her."  
  
Vegeta was about to kill something. "I-won't-do-any-of-that...."he said, through clenched teeth. "NEVER!"he yelled to the sky, and blasting off, flying away.  
  
'He'll be back, like always!'Goku thought.  
  
"Quick to run, are you sorceror?!"Kuno yelled. After this, Vegeta sent a blast into Kuno's stomach. Kuno smashed through the wall, and made a huge crater in the ground. "I'll...get you yet.......sorceror....."Kuno mumbled, before giving into unconciousness.  
  
"Blast!"Cologne said. "I'll find him later,"She said to herself, as her and Mousse bounded over the wall.  
  
Akane and Goten had watched this whole turn of events. They were slightly dumbfounded over the whole thing. "You know,"Akane started,"Normal people use doors, in movies, they use windows, but us? No everyone uses our wall,"she said, trying to figure this out.  
  
"Yeah.....so I see,"was Goten's reply.  
  
"LUNCH TIME!"Kasumi told the whole house. Everyone ran inside, to eat lunch. Kasumi had to feed the two overworked martial artists, even if they didn't like it.............................  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.............................................  
  
Krillen was, once again, finding out things, the hard way. Breakfast wasn't the busiest time of the day for Ucchan's. Even more-so than before, he had to wash dishes, get ingredients, and now, now had to deliver orders, as well. "I made my order ten minutes ago!"Krillen heard a customer yell.  
  
"Krillen, take this to table four,"Ukyo told Krillen.  
  
"Sure,"Krillen said, frowning and taking the Okonomiyaki.  
  
"Here you go,"Krillen said, giving an impatient customer his Okonomiyaki, before going back into the kitchen to get some more ingredients he knew Ukyo would be needing. He came out and gave them to her, right when she was going to ask, but he'd once agan, forgotten the Tempura Flakes. "DARN IT!"he yelled at himself.  
  
Ukyo smiled,"Don't worry Krillen, this is the last big rush of the day!"  
  
"I sure hope so, I'm already gonna have nightmares!!"Krillen told her.  
  
"Silly Krillen-kun,"Ukyo said, waiting for the Tempura Flakes........................................  
  
Tendo Dojo, End Of Lunch.....................................  
  
Goku was eating, when he sensed a high power level, that seemed to be sneaking in. Goku turned around to see, Vegeta, who looked quite paranoid. "Uuuh, Vegeta are you okay?"Goku asked, some food, still in his mouth.  
  
Vegeta, violently motioned for Goku to be quiet. "Shhhhhh,"he said, softly. Then he looked around,"Are they here?"he asked.  
  
"Who?"Goku asked, ignorring Vegeta's order for him to be quiet.  
  
"Who do you think Kakorot?! That band of freaks, following me around!"Vegeta said. He would have yelled, if not for his fear of being discovered.  
  
"Uh, no, I don't think I've seen them,"Goku said, looking up and thinking.  
  
Vegeta calmed down and started to say,"I've been trying to find somewhere, where they couldn't find me, but it looks like they've stop-"  
  
He was cut off, when Goku said,"Uuuh, Vegeta, I take it back,"still looking up.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno dropped down from the ceiling and yelled,"YOU'RE MINE SORCEROR!"  
  
Cologne and Mousse came jumping over the wall. "There you are!"Cologne said, relieved to see Vegeta again.  
  
"Apologize to Shampoo!"Mousse yelled.  
  
Vegeta didn't take this well. He chuckled, insanely, for a moment, then he looked up. He was about to use his Final Blast on every one of his stalkers, to finally kill them when suddenly..................  
  
Piccolo had been sitting out, in the corner of the yard, meditating, when he, very fainly, heard Vegeta come in. He also heard, the conversation that followed. Then he heard the ones stalking Vegeta, started coming out. They were all complaing very loudy, at Vegeta, and Piccolo had heard enough. He couldn't even meditate, it was so loud! This had been happening, what seemed like, all day! Veins were popping out, all over his head, and he was sweating. He stood up and ran to the living room. "WOULD YOU ALL STOP IT!"he yelled,"CAN'T I EVEN SIT AND MEDITATE?! VEGETA!! IF YOU WON'T GET THEM OUT OF HERE, I WILL!"he yelled, to frustrated to be stopped. He looked at Kuno sword, which was vaporized, into many pieces, then grabbed Kuno by the shirt, and threw him out the the door to the back yard. He sent a blast into Kuno's stomach, whch increased his flying speed. Everyone looked, as Kuno took an express flight to Hokkaido.  
  
Next, Piccolo looked at a terrified Mousse. He grabbed Mousse, and threw him out the door. He was soon to catch up, to Kuno.  
  
Last, Piccolo looked to Cologne, who had a look of surprise on her face. Piccolo slowly walked up, to her, smiling an evil smile. Cologne jumped on her stick, and tried to make Piccolo pass out, by tapping a Shiatsu Point. Piccolo only stared at her and laughed. "I'm not human you know,"he said, menacingly. Cologne looked very surprised, that her trick didn't work on him. She tried to blast him with her stick, but he just grabbed it and broke it in two. The stick had been broken before, and it alwaays seemed to get fixed, so we don't have to worry about it! Cologne got nervous, and Piccolo, knowing she was old, not weak, threw her out the window. She'd be seeing Kuno and Mousee soon.  
  
Piccolo just stood for a moment, then walked over to the corner of the yard, and sat down again. "Now maybe I can get somethng done,"he mumbled, to himself. He went back into a trance and everyone looked at him.  
  
'Heh, lucky for them, the Namek stepped in. They were about to see the next dimension!'Vegeta thought, smiling to himself.  
  
Everyone, even Goku, was surprised at Piccolo's actions. "W- wow,"Goku said, surprised. Everyone would stare, for another minute, before going to back to eating. The good news was, Ranma and Ryoga were starting to wake up.........................................  
  
********************************************************  
  
Another Chapter done, my readers. I hope you liked it! More training, Vegeta chasing, and Okonomiyaki working. (For Krillen!)Maybe Goku'll even teach 'um something about Super-Saiyans, and a thing or two about the Fusion Technique. Still need help with how Fusion works, if someone will please tell me. Pleeeeease! Well, I'll work on Chapter 10 Until next time!  
  
Your friendly neighborhood writer,  
  
S'rac 


	10. A Super-What?

A Super-What?  
  
Tendo Dojo, After Lunch....................  
  
"Ugh,"Ryoga said, sitting, up, with his hand on his head. Kasumi rushed over, and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"You need to rest Ryoga,"Kasumi told him. Everyone came in, to see how Ranma and Ryoga were doing.  
  
"Dang, my head hurts,"Ryoga said to himself.  
  
Goku walked up, with a stern look on his face. "You and Ranma trained yourselves all night, and you collapsed, when we came out,"he said. "And your dad had a fit. He looked like he would have punched you, if you weren't out like a light,"Goku said, looking down, to Ranma, who was rubbing his head. Genma ran up and hit Ranma in the head. "Ahh, I feel better now,"he said, letting out a sigh of relief, and walking away, to play Shogi.  
  
Akane looked at Ryoga, worry in her eyes. "Ryoga, why would you do that?"she asked.  
  
Ryoga looked down, and thought for a minute. Then, he looked up at her,"AKANE! I DID IT BECAUSE I L-"he was cut off, when Ranma hit him on the head.  
  
"Probably trying to beat me again,"Ranma said, with a smile, knowing he'd, once again, ruined Ryoga's plan.  
  
Ryoga showed his teeth and hit Ranma on the head, yelling,"SHUT UP RANMA!"  
  
"Dr. Tofu forbid you to do anything like that again. And I suggest you don't, he actually seemed like quite an experienced martial artist,"Goku told them. "And I'm telling you both, not to do that again,"he said, order, in his voice.  
  
Ranm and Ryoga nodded, looking a little embarassed. "Have we missed anything?"Ranma asked, changin the subject, to their regular training.  
  
"Well, the only training we've done so far, today, is, well, Akane fought me!"Goku said, smiling, and putting his hand on the back of his head. Ranma and Ryoga's jaws dropped to the floor. "And I've got to tell you, she's very good!"Goku said.  
  
"A-Akane..........you actually fought him?"Ranma asked, slowly.  
  
"Uh, yeah,"Akane chuckled, also putting her hand on the back of her head,"He won of course."  
  
"Otherwise, we haven't really done anything else, yet,"Goku said. "You guys won't be doing any training for the rest of the day."  
  
"What?! Why?! Is this punishment or something?!"Ranma asked, not wanting to be left out, anymore, than he already had.  
  
Akane walked up to him. "No, this is why,"she said, poking Ranma, who fell over.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Ranma yelled, at his fiancee.  
  
"You're off guard, cause you're still recovering,"Akane answered.  
  
"Akane's right,"Goku agreed,"The doctor said, you should recover, most likely, within a day."  
  
"AWWW!"Ranma and Ryoga said, pouting.  
  
"No, no,"Goku said, smiling and shaking his head,"Buuuuuut, since you guys don't get to train, I think I'll show you something,"Goku said, smiling a pleased smile.  
  
He walked over to Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, and started whispering to them. Then they stood, in a line, and put their upper-arms against their sides, while their fore-arms werebent, pointing upward, almost touching their upper-arms. "Now, watch closely,"Goku said, smiling at them. Everyone was watching. Even Genma and Soun had stopped playing Shogi, interested in what the four could be doing.  
  
The four seemed to bend, slightly forward, as a golden light started to envelope them. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"they started, softly at first. Then, the volume of their voices went up,"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" As this happened, the golden light grew much bigger, around them. Then, their hair, stated to stand up on end. It wasn't stiff, but it stood up. What happened next, was even more unexpected; their hair turned golden, and their eyes turned- .......cyan? Everyone was completly dumbfounded. They could all feel this unimaginable power, emanating from them. In an unspoken agreement, the Saiyans decided to take it up to the next level. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"they yelled, louder than ever. Their golden aura grew larger than ever, and their power increased, immensly!  
  
'Is there no end to their power?!'thought Akane, shocked about how much more powerful they were, than she had previously thought. The air around them, was sparking, the wind was picking up around them, and if anyone had been looking, they would have seen a crater from under the Saiyan's feet.  
  
They finally straightned up, and stopped powering up. They flexed their hands, showing that they were finished. "AH! That feels good!"Goku said, smiling.  
  
By this time, everyone else was frozen in shock. Ranma finally blurted out,"Wh-what are you?"  
  
Goten looked at him and smiled,"We're Super-Saiyans!"  
  
"Super..........what?"Ryoga asked, atonished.  
  
"Super Saiyans, something Saiyans can transform into, if they can learn how,"Gohan answered.  
  
"Maybe we should explain, a little more about Super-Saiyans,"Goku said. Their golden auras disapated, but they did not lose their golden hair, or cyan eyes. They walked in, to sit down, with Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga. Soun and Genma had also joined the group, eager to know what a,"Super-Saiyan,"really was.  
  
"Well, it all started out, when we went to a planet called Namek, to find some Dragon Balls, to wish our friends back to life,"Goku said.  
  
"Dragon-what?"Ranma asked, confused.  
  
Goku explained about Dragon Balls, and why they couldn't use the ones on Earth, then continued, with his story. He told them how they had found out about Freiza, and how Goku had trained, on is way to Namek, of how King Kai had warned him against fighting Freiza, but Goku went to fight him anyway. Gohan had put in some of his own points, and things Goku had missed, since he, Krillen, and Bulma hafd been there, before Goku was. They told them about the Ginyu Force, and what happened, when Freiza had found them. Goku finally got to the part, where Freiza had returned, even after being hit with Goku's, fabled, Spirit Bomb Attack, and how he had attacked Piccolo and Krillen. Then, he finally got to what they had been waiting for. "After that, I got really mad, and just.....well, tranformed,"Goku told them. Goku told them of how he had fought Freiza, and eventually near killed Freiza. It's still a mystery how he survived being blasted by Goku, and Namek, exploding. He ended telling them that Freiza, a cy-borg now, had come to Earth, with his father, to find Goku, and kill him, and destroy Earth. Then he told them, how Future Trunks, had killed, both Freiza and his father. "Well, that explains how I became a Super-Saiyan, and a lot more, come to think of it,"Goku said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I became a Super-Saiyan, when I was training,"Gohan said, leaving out Cell, because they had just explained the whole ordeal with Freiza, and they should probably get back to training.  
  
"Yeah, I became one, while I was training, with my mom!"Goten interjected.  
  
"Yeah, I was transformed, when I was training too,"Trunks said.(Is that right?) "My dad didn't even know, until I showed him.  
  
"Vegeta transformed, when he was in a life or death, training situation,"Goku told them.  
  
"Wow,"Ranma said, in awe. "Wish I could do that."  
  
"Sorry Ranma, I don't think that could ever work,"Goku said,"Seeing that only Ssaiyans, can attain it."  
  
"Yeah......"Ranma said, looking up, trying to figure out, how he could do something, at least, like it  
  
"Well, we'd better get back to training, Akane. Out sotry must have taken a while,"Goku said, looking to Akane. Ranma and Ryoga looked longingly at the back yard where the training was going to take place, then sighed, realizing they'd wouldn't be able to get out there, without being pushed back down, to rest. They put their heads on their hands, and turned to watch, as the training recomenced........................  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, After The Lunch Rush..............................  
  
Krillen slumped down into a chair, and let out an exhausted sigh. "Boy Ukyo, that was more crowded than breakfast!"Krillen said, cracking a slight smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Krillen, that was the biggest rush of the day,"Ukyo said, smiling. "And would you please call me Ucchan? Ukyo seems too formal,"Ukyo told him.  
  
"Uh, sure, Uk-Ucchan"Krillen said, smiling back.  
  
"Want to come on break, with me? I'm going over to Ran-chan's,"Ukyo asked.  
  
"Oh sure!"Krillen said, walking with her toward the door.  
  
Then, they walked out the door..........................  
  
Cat Cafe...............................................  
  
Cologne was sitting on her staff, thinking, of how she could get Vegeta to train Shampoo. After her encounter with Piccolo, she knew force would be out of the question. "Waht you doing great Granmother?"Shampoo came up and asked her elder.  
  
"I am thinking child,"Cologne answered, her eyes closed. "I'm thinking of how you can get stronger than Akane again."  
  
"How you do that, great grandmother?"Shampoo asked, looking strangely at her great grandmother.  
  
"Well, I have someone in mind, to train you, but he is quite.......resistent,"Colonge said, not opening her eyes.  
  
"You talk about strange men staying with Violent Girl?"Shampoo asked, wondering who her great granmother had in mind.  
  
"Yes, his name is Vegeta, and I can't physically force him to, and last time I tried, Mousse, that Kuno boy, and I got thrown across Japan,"Colonge told her suprised relation.  
  
Shampoo had a look of surprise on her face. "Who could beat great grandmother, like that?!"she asked, wondering how anyone could do this.  
  
"Someone else who is staying with the Tendos,"Cologne answered, simply.  
  
Shampoo rode her bike out the door. "Fine, see for yourself Shampoo,"Cologne said, going back to thinking.....................................  
  
Back At The Tendo Dojo...............................  
  
Goku and Akane were going to start training again, while Ranma and Ryoga watched, when Ukyo and Krillen jumped over the wall. "Hey Ran- chan!"Ukyo yelled, at Ranma, seeing he was awake.  
  
"Oh hey, Ukyo,"Ranma said back, in a voice, showing he was unhappy about something.  
  
"Hey Goku, hey everyone,"Krillen called, from the wall, with Ukyo.  
  
"Hey Krillen!"Goku replied back, smiling.  
  
"You feeling better?"Ukyo asked Ranma and Ryoga, as she and Krillen jumped down from the wall.  
  
"Yeah, kinda,"he replied back, still unhappy about being left out of training. She walked over to him, and gave him some Oknomiyaki, that had,"Get Well Soon,"scribbled on it, in sauce. "Thanks Ucchan!"he said, brightening up. He hadn't been able to eat his fill, while he was unconcious. Ranma had devoured it in a short time and patted his stomach, smiling, now feeling a lot better. "Ahh! That was great Ucchan!"Ranma complimented.  
  
"What were you mad about?"Ukyo asked, wondering why Ranma had looked so down.  
  
"Cause I don't get to train today,"Ranma said, not mentioning his late night training.  
  
"CAUSE YOU EXHAUSTED YOURSELF, TRAINING ALL NIGHT!"Akane yelled, frustrated at Ranma.  
  
"I'M JUST DEDICATED!"Ranma retorted.  
  
"YOU JUST CAN'T STAND ANYONE GETTING AHEAD OF YOU!"Akane yelled back. She ran toward Ranma to argue.  
  
"THAT'S-"Ranma started to yell, when Krillen walked between them and pushed them back.  
  
"If ya ask me, I think you two got the hots for eachother,"Krillen said smoothly, smiling, eyes closed. "He he. Yeah I've seen it before. Obvious symptoms,"Krillen smiled, nodding.  
  
Akane and Ranma looked at Krillen's smug face in disbelief. "Y-YOU MUST BE CRAZY! NOT A MACHO CHICK LIKE HER!"Ranma yelled at Krillen.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! ME......AND THAT JERK?!!"Akane yelled pointing at Ranma.  
  
Krillen just kept nodding,"Yeah, the more you deny it, the more obvious it becomes,"he said, smugly.  
  
"NEVER NEVER NEVER!"They both yelled at once.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me! I just call 'um, as I see 'um!"Krillen said, shrugging.  
  
Genma and Soun ran up to Krillen, tears in their eyes. They flanked Krillen and, held out their fans. Soun said,"Finally! Someone who understands-"  
  
Genma continued,"-That they were meant to be!!"  
  
Krillen shrugged and smiled,"Yup, it's obvious. You both know it, you just won't admit it."  
  
"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"Ryoga yelled, coming in to the conversation.  
  
"Uh, what's this have to do with you?"Krillen asked Ryoga, who backed down.  
  
"I-I"Ryoga said, before sitting down on the couch again.  
  
"I've been right before, why shouldn't I be now?"Krillen laughed.  
  
"THAT'S------RID-I-CULOUS,"Ranma said, finding it difficult to form words.  
  
"Sure, kid, sure,"Krillen said, sarcastically.  
  
Krillen walked back outside, leaving Ranma and Akane to deny what he had said. "Well, Krillen, we've got to get back to training, but you can watch, if you want,"Goku said, looking to Krillen.  
  
"Yeah, sure, sounds fun!"He said, smiling, as he went to sit up against the wall, as Goku called Akane out.  
  
"That reminds me!"Goku said, slapping his fist into his palm. "Akane, do you want to show everyone your new attack?"Goku asked.  
  
Akane nodded, as she remembered. "New attack? What new attack?"Ranma asked, wondering what Akane was going to do.  
  
"A new energy attack I've come up with!"She said, excitedly.  
  
"All right Akane, you can test it on me,"Goku told her.  
  
"All right,"Akane said, getting into a stance. She started to focus all her energy, anger, and frustration, into her attack. Then, she started to chant the name of the attack,"Chinro KANRAHASHI!"she yelled, sending the energy ball forward. Goku focused his own energy into a wall, in front of him, to block the attack.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga were wide-eyed, surprised that she had created her own energy attack, and it was more powerful, than any other energy attack, they had seen her use. "W-wow Akane!"Ranma said, astounded.  
  
"That was great!"Ryoga complimented. Goten was smiling and clapping.  
  
Someone rushed, to get to Akane. It was Soun, hugging her. "Oh Akane!"he said, tears, flowing. Akane looked up at her father, strangely. Soon, he let go of her and went, sniffling, back to play Shogi.  
  
"Uuuhh, was that really necassary?"Krillen asked, looking strangely at Soun.  
  
"Well, it's really quite normal,"Ranma told Krillen.  
  
"........Oh,"he said, looking a little confused.  
  
Krillen and Ukyo spent the next couple of hours watching Akane train, or talking to their friends. When it was finally time to get back to Ucchan's, Ukyo called Krillen,"Krillen-kun! We'd better get going, to close up shop!"  
  
"Okay Ucchan!"He called back. Krillen seemed to like Ukyo a lot more, since he got here.(IF ONLY KRILLEN WASN'T MARRIED, I COULD SAY HE LIKED HER, A LOT, BUT NOOOO!. Oh well.)  
  
"Krillen-kun? Ucchan?"Ranm questioned, looking at Krillen,"Hmmmm, obvious symptoms, wouldn't you say?"he asked Krillen, smirking.  
  
"What? What Are you talking about? I'm-"Krillen said, being cut off.  
  
"Come on Krillen-kun,"Ukyo said.  
  
Krillen looked at Ranma, then Ukyo,"All right,"he said smiling, before jumping with her, off the wall.  
  
"Heh, guess I showed him,"Ranma said, smirking at his own cleverness.  
  
"Um, Ranma?"Goku asked.  
  
"What?"Ranma said, looking at him.  
  
"You do realized Krillen's married, right?"Goku asked him.  
  
Ranma's face was shocked, for a moment. "Darn it!"he said, his joke, being ruined.  
  
Vegeta came down, from upstairs, and walke across the living room. He accidentally bumped into a table, with a glass of water on it. The glass went flying, and spilled all over Ranma. Ranma tranformed, and Vegeta looked at her, in shock,"Wh-what?!"he said, trying to make sense of this.  
  
"Oh great,"Ranma said, getting up, to dry herself off.  
  
"Everyone looked at Vegeta, when they heard him. "Aw great!"Akane said, slapping a hand to her face.  
  
Vegeta was wide-eyed, when he grabbed Ranma and turned her around. He was about to ask what the heck was going on, when they heard a noise, coming form a large hole, that had been blasted in the wall.  
  
They all turned, to see a bashed up Kuno, walking on a crutch, walking through the hole. He started to say,"Greetings, hast though seen- "but he cut himself off, when he saw the evil sorceror, holding the pig- tailed girl. His pig-tailed girl. You could almost swear, you could see his head, explode, like a volcano. "Yooooooou....."he said, pointing to Vegeta. "Yooou, must be working with that sorceror Saotome! UNHAND THE PIG-TAILED GIRL, YOU CAD!"Kuno yelled. His injuries, seemed to heal immediatly, and all his bandages flew off, as he rushed toward Vegeta, who blasted him, into the distance.  
  
Vegeta, then turned to Ranma again,"What the heck is going on?!"he yelled, at the, now, female, Ranma.  
  
'Oh boy!'Ranma thought. "Well, I guess I should explain..........." Ranma and the rest, told him about Jusenkyo, and it's curses.  
  
"Very strange, very strange indeed..."Vegeta said, thinking out loud.  
  
Just then, a bike came flying over the wall. It's rider, was none other, than Shampoo. "Nihao,"she said, not in her usual, happy tone. "Which one you Vegeta?!"she said, still flying throught the air. She would have hit Vegeta in the head, if he hadn't caught her by, by the wheel, and said,"I am, before throwing it into the back yard.  
  
"Why you beat up great grandmother?!"she asked, unhappily.  
  
Vegeta smirked,"Then I suppose, you're, the weakling I'm supposed to train? Hah! No, no. The man who threw your great grandmother across the counry, is over there,"Vegeta said, pointing to Piccolo.  
  
She looked at him, and walked over to him, an angry look on her face. She looked down at the sitting Piccolo, who didn't budge. After waiting a moment, for him to say something, she started,"Why you throw great grandmother?"she asked, in an angry tone.  
  
Piccolo paused, before opening his eyes, and standing up. He towered above her. She thought he looked very menacing. 'Shampoo not afraid! Shampoo Amazon!'Shampoo thought, standing a s tall as she could, next to this green person.  
  
"Well, i did it because........."he paused, then looked up andgry and shouted,"HERE AND HER "FRIENDS" WERE ANNOYING THE HECK OUT OF ME!" Then he sat back down, again.  
  
"Fight Shampoo now Green Man!"Shampoo yelled, pointing at Piccolo.  
  
"I don't feel like it,"Piccolo said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Fight, NOW!"Shampoo yelled, trying to punch Piccolo in the chest. He merely grabbed her wrist, before she could do anything, and flung her, to the other side of the yard, with ease. Shampoo went wide-eyed, before landing, upside-down. She got up, a little shaky, at first, and stood, to face Piccolo. Piccolo chuckled, and got up. He went over to Shampoo's bike, and flung it towards, the Cat Cafe. Then he picked up Shampoo, and hurled her toward the bike. She, amazingly, landed right on top of it. "Heh,"he said, smirking, then went back over to sit down.  
  
Then he heard something, he didn't like the sound of,"I'll be back, Green Man!"  
  
"Great...."Piccolo said to himself..................................  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well, there's another Chapter done! Please keep it coming with the comments and suggestions! Hope you all liked it! I will work on the next!  
  
Your friendly neighborhood writer,  
  
S'rac 


	11. Fusion? What's that?

Fusion? What's That?  
  
Tendo Dojo.........................  
  
After Shampoo left, via, Piccolo-Air, Goku and Akane resumed training. Shampoo had returned, a little whie later, to attack Piccolo, Bonboris in hand. Piccolo, casually obliterated Shampoo's Bonboris, crushed Shmpoo's bike, into a compact metal ball, and, once again, threw Shampoo, back to the Cat Cafe, through the roof. He sat back down, again, hoping for some peace. Soon, it was getting dark, and they went inside. Dinner would be ready soon. Piccolo joined them in the house, and mumbled,"I need to get away from that girl,"In frustration. Everyone but Piccolo, sat down at the table. There was no need for him to take up space, seeing, as he wouldn't eat anyway. Kasumi didn't need to tell everyone that dinner was ready, since they were at the table, or already in the room.  
  
They all sat down to eat. Ranma was inhaling food. Not as fast as Vegeta, but very fast. Even Ryoga was eating faster than usual. They hadn't been able to eat much, that day, being unconcious for two meals, which they were fed. They couldn't really eat their fill, like that. Everyone was suprised to see Ryoga, eat this fast. When he realized all the people looking at him, he slightly blushed, and slowed down.  
  
Ranma noticed that Goten had always sat next to Akane, during meals. 'Could he? I don't think I could take another Ryoga. No, he's got a much more peacful personality,'Ranma thought. 'I've gott know for sure. Need to be sure....but how?'Ranma thought, while eating............................  
  
Cat Cafe, Closing Time........................................  
  
Shampoo walked through the door, seeming to be slightly off-balance. Cologne looked over at her, not surprised. "Ah, Shampoo, I see you found out, their strength, the hard way,"Cologne said, casually.  
  
Shampoo nodded, dazed, as she sat down at a table, to get her balance back. "I also suggest you don't tell Mousse, unless you want him trying to kill that Piccolo guy,"Cologne said, looking away.  
  
Suddenly Mousse's head pooped out from the kitchen,"Tell me what?"he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing Mousse,"Cologne told him. He shrugged, and popped back into the kitchen. "Hmmmmm......"she mumbled, thinking of how she could trick or black-mail Vegeta instead...................................  
  
Back In The Dragon Ball Z Dimension(Finally!)........................................  
  
Bulma was in her lab, woking on REEAO, when one of her service robots came in. Bulma looked over to the robot,"What is it?"she asked, slightly frustrated that her thinking had been interupted.  
  
"Miss Bulma, you have a call on line one,"the robopt said, in a monotone, robot voice.  
  
"Well, who is it?!"she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"ChiChi,"the robot replied. Bulma looked up, put a hand on her face and sighed.  
  
"Oh great, I really don't need this right now,"she said, in a tired, sounding voice. Bulma picked up the phone on the desk, and pushed the button, that said,1, on it, to answer the call. "Hello?"she said, trying to sound, happier than she was.  
  
"BULMA! Where are Goku, Gohan, and Goten?!"ChiChi yelled on the other end of the line.  
  
"ChiChi! I'm working on my machine! These things take time! You can't rush something like this!"Bulma said, rather annoyed at ChiChi's attitude.  
  
"They've been gone for over four days!"she said, loudly. 'They're gonna get it, when they get back!'ChiChi thought, to herself, frustrated. "How much father have you gotten?"she said, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to get the actual portal to work, but I still haven't gotten the exact coordinates, as to where they are,"Bulma answered.  
  
"All right,"ChiChi said, sighing. "I was just......checking. Bye,"she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Yeah, bye,"Bulma answered, hanging up the phone, and waving the robot, off.  
  
ChiChi looked up, at the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes. "Goku....Gohan.......Goten,"she said, dreamily,"come back." She might be tough sometimes, but she really cared a lot about her family, and she missed them. She looked around, at the empty, lonely house, and sighed. She went back to the kitchen, to wash the dishes..................  
  
Bulma wipe some sweat from her forehead, and looked up at the ceiling, much the same as ChiChi did. They might seem really different at times, but sometimes, they can be a lot alike. 'Vegeta.....Trunks,'she said, like ChiChi had,"I bring you back......."she finished. She decided she had worked enough, for today. She had been working over-time, to get REEAO to work, but, it seemed, to no avail. 'Maybe I should ask King Kai,"she thought, about the old martial arts master. She shhook her head,"Maybe in the morning,"she said, walking up to a welcoming bed.......................................  
  
Back In The Ranma Dimension......................................  
  
Genma stood in his and Ranma's room, with Goku. "Genma, we don't want to have a repeat of today. Althogh I don't think they would, I want you to guard Ranma and Ryoga, and make sure they don't try to get up to train,"Goku told him.  
  
Genma nodded, and Goku walked out. "Heh heh. I'll make sure neither of them does anything like that! HAHAHAHA!"he laughed, a little too loud. Ranma came into the room, ready for bed.  
  
"You okay Pops?"he asked.  
  
Genma looked at him surprised. "Uuuuh--err--NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"he yelled, not being able to find a a good excuse. He wapped Ranma on the head, which Ranma did not appreciate  
  
He jumped up and hit his father back. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN?!"  
  
"HA! You're too worn out to beat me, boy!"he said confidently.  
  
"Oh yeah?!"Ranma said through clenched teeth. Genma was right, though. The two started fighting, and Ranma started to breath hard. "I'll get--you yet----old-man,"he managed to say.  
  
"Feh, you're not even a challenge,"Genma said, happy with himself.  
  
Ranma, sadly, knew he was right. "Whatever,"he said, before covering himself, in his futon. Ryoga came in and lay down, shortly. Genma smiled. His plan was flawless!  
  
A few hours later, Genma was dropping off to sleep, when he saw ranma start to get up. 'HA! I've got him now!'Genma thought, to himself. Ranma looked around, as Genma pretended to be asleep. Ranma got up, and started to walk downstairs. Genma, quietly followed, keeping hidden. Ranma turned around a couple times, thinking he'd heard something, but he turned back around and shook his head. 'Hmm, he seems awfully groggy to train,'Genma thought, looking at Ranma. 'Must be a trick.......'Genma thought, nodding. He saw Ranma go into the kitchen. 'HA! Now I've got you boy!'he thought, smiling happily to himself.  
  
Then, deciding the time was right, he jumped into the kitchen, at pinned Ranma to the ground. "HAHAHA! Thought you could get out, eh boy?!"he said, loudly.  
  
Ranma looked up at him, angrily,"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WAS JUST GETTING A GLASS OF WATER!"Ranma yelled at his father.  
  
"YOU WON'T FOOL ME!"Genma yelled back, angry that his son took him for such a fool. However, little did Genma notice the glass of water, flying above him, until it was too late. The cold water, spilled over both of them. This scene would have confused any other person. It was mid- night, and a panda, was standing victorious, on top of a red-headed, pig- tailed girl.  
  
"Pop, get off of me!"Ranma tried to yell, under the pressure of the giant panda, on top of her. Genma got off of Ranma, who yelled, very loudly, at him. "ARE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN?!!?! I WAS JUST GETTING A DRINK OF WATER!!"Ranma yelled at his panda father.  
  
Genma held up a sign that read,*Well...YOU LOOKED SUSPICIOUS!*  
  
"WHAT?!"Ranma yelled in disbelief.  
  
They looked over to see the Tendos and Ryoga, standing in the entryway to the kitchen, looking unhappy. Groggy, but unhappy. "Oh great,"Ranma muttered. "This is gonna be a loooooong night, isn't it?"  
  
Tendo Dojo, Morning.................................  
  
The Saiyans walked down-stairs, happy not to see Ryoga or Ranma, training to death. They, once again, started stretching, getting ready for the day to come.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Genma, closely followed by Akane, walked outside. They noticed that Ranma and Genma, looked slightly battered. "Um, what happened to you two? Not training, I hope!"Goku joked. "Didn't sleep well? We slept like rocks!"  
  
"I was getting up to get a drink of water last night, and pops here,"Ranma gestured to Genma, who didn't look happy about what was coming,"jumped me, like I tried to everyone, but they didn't listen, and they beat us up!"Ranm yelled, in frustration.  
  
"YOU LOOKED SUSPICIOUS!"Genma yelled in retalliation.  
  
"YOU WERE KEEPING US ALL UP!"Akane yelled at the two, mainly Ranma.  
  
"Whoa guys!"Goku said, holding his hands up, trying to stop the fighting. "We've gotta get to stretching!"Goku said, quickly thinking up an excuse for them to stop.  
  
"All right, whatever,"Ranma said, angrily, turning away from Akane, to start stretching.  
  
After Ranma and Genma finished stretching, they turned to eachother, ready to spar, when Goku stepped inbetween them. "Huh?"Ranma asked, confused.  
  
"Ranma, this morning, I'd like you to spar with me instead of your father,"Goku said, smiling.  
  
"Uuh, sure, but why?"Ranma asked, slighly confused.  
  
"Well, I've seen how Akane can fight, and now I want to see how good you are,"Goku said, a challenging smile on his face.  
  
Ranma stood, still confused for a moment, then smiled, and got into a sparring stance. "All right then,"Ranma said, still smiling.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma, shook her head, and thought,'Ranma, we both know you shouldn't have that confident grin of yours on your face.'  
  
Goku only grinend back, also getting into a sparring stance. "Well, it's good to see you're confident,"Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really good at that,"Ranma said, getting ready to strike. 'All right, my confidence is at it's highest now,'Ranma thought, planning his attack. 'All right,'he thought, cupping his hands to his side. A blue energy ball started to form.  
  
"Hmm. Using your confidence to power your attack. Quite ingenious!"Goku complemented Ranma.  
  
"Well, looks like you figured out the secret to my attack,"said a slightly surprised Ranma. 'This guy is really good,'he thought. 'Can't let my confidence waver.' "All right,"Ranma said, in a low voice,"MOKO TAKABISHA!"he yelled, forcing the blast toward Goku.  
  
Goku put his hand forward, and caught the blast. Ranma was shocked. "Wow, that was a pretty powerful attack, Ranma. I have to compliment you!"Goku said. He closed his hand, as if to crush the blast, which dipersed, harmlessly.  
  
'Darn it! His hand wasn't even singed!'Ranma thought, clenching his teeth. 'I'd better go hand to hand,'Ranma thought, see ing the Moko Takabisha wasn't working. Ranma rushed towards Goku, in a fighting stance. Goku was standing up straight, looking at him. At the last second, Ranma disappeared and reappeared, behind Goku. He smirked and tried to nail Goku with a hard punch, but before he knew it, Goku's right hand, was around his wrist, stopping his punch. Goku let go, and Ranma jumped back. After a few secons, he rushed towards Goku again, this time, yelling,"CHESTNUT FIST!" Goku didn't attempt to stop this barrage of hundreds of punches. After Ranma finished, he expected Goku to feel it, it would just take a minute. However, Goku just continued to stand, the same expression he'd had before.  
  
"Darn,"Ranm whispered under his breath. "Would you at least fight back?!"Ranma asked Goku.  
  
"If you say so,"Goku said, shrugging. Then, before Ranma knew it, Goku had disappeared. "What the?!"Ranma said, in surprise. Suddenly, he sensed Goku behind him, and whirled around, to see Goku, with a toothy grin and a chuckle.  
  
"Hey there Ranma!"he said. Ranma's mouth hung open and he tried to punch him, which was blocked, by Goku, with his index finger. Goku delivered a slight punch to Ranma's gut, which made him keel over, gripping his stomach, then Goku uppercut-kicked Ranma in the chin, which made him reel backwards. He fell back on the ground, and had a look of shock on his face. He slowly got up, and cupped his hands again. However, Goku noticed that this attack was very different, from the Moko Takabisha. He was putting much more physical energy into this attack. Goku's eyes got a bit wider, at Ranma's change in energy attack. An energy ball had formed in Ranma's hands, and while it may have looked like the Moko Takabisha now, it wouldn't in a moment. Ranma shot his hands forward, and a beam of energy shot out. Not his usual ball of energy. This was a beam, much like the Kamehameha Wave. Goku's eyes got wider, at this, but he shielded himself against the attack. Smoke engulfed Goku, and the attack exploded.  
  
Ranma was breathing heavily, eyes wide, his hands still cupped, pointing in front of him. As the smoke cleared, Goku was standing, unscathed, frowning, and slightly floating. The attack had made a blast radius around Goku. Goku smiled again,"Wow! Nice job Ranma! I see you learned how to shoot a beam attack!"Goku complimented, putting his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Uuhh, thanks,"Ranma said, still holding his hands towards Goku. 'He just.......blocked it!'Ranma thought, hoping that his attack could have at least phased the Saiyan.  
  
He snapped out of it, and started to run towards the Saiyan. He was about to land a punch, right in Goku's face, when,"BREAKFAST'S READY!"was heard , across the yard. Goku cracked a smile, and nimbly dodged Ranma's punch and starting to run inside, leaving Ranma hanging in the air. "Uh, sorry Ranma! Let's finish this after breakfast!"Goku yelled, back to Ranma. Ranma looked after Goku, and suddenly noticed he was falling, and beofre he could stop it, he had hit the ground. Everyone else had already face-faulted, and Ranma would have too, if not, for, that he was already falling.  
  
You could hear them all say,"Oh boy, from to ground..........................................  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Breakfast Rush.....................................................  
  
Krillen seemed to be much calmer than yesterday. He seemed to be getting used to the rush of customers. After all, the lunch rush from yesterday was worse. Krillen had even spent some time, the night before, learning to cook Okonomiyaki. He seemed to be getting quite good at it too! "Can I take your order?"Krillen said, asking the infamous question.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the breakfast special,"replied a customer.  
  
"One Breakfast Special, comn' right up!"he said, happily, giving the order to Ukyo.  
  
"Thanks Krillen-kun!"she said, smiling.  
  
"No problem, he said back, taking the next order.  
  
"Want to go to Ran-chan's after this?"Ukyo asked, making the Breafast Special.  
  
"Sure!"Krillen said, smiling back. "Then I can see Goku and the gang,"he said, mainly to himself.............................  
  
Back At The Tendo Dojo, After Breakfast..............................  
  
Everyone went outside to stretch after breakfast. "Ahhhhh!"Goku said, stretching and smelling the air.  
  
"So Goku, you want to continue our fight?"Ranma asked, about to get into a stance.  
  
"Actually Ranma, I thought of something else, that you might find interesting,"Goku said, looking at Ranma.  
  
"Like whaaat?"Ranma said, supiciously eyeing the Saiyan.  
  
"Well, first, I'll have to ask Goten and Trunks,"Goku said, turnign towards the two children. "Goten, Trunks, would you mind doing a demonstration of the Fusion technique?"  
  
The two Saiyans looked at eachother, and nodded at eachother. Then, they looked towards Goku and Trunks said,"Yeah sure, we don't mind."  
  
"Uuuh, what..exeactly is Fusion"Ranma asked, getting Goku's attention.  
  
"Ah yes! Fusion, is a technique, which requires, two fighters, of equal size and strength, first of all. Then, in the actual technique, they combine, to form, one super fighter. They would have traits and techniques of both fighters, but would still be a completely different person. There are precise motions the people have to go throught o do it though. Some uh('Better not try to explain OtherWorld now')fighters showed me how to do it. It only lasts for thirty minutes though, then you have to wait a while to use it again. Believe me, you wouldn't ned more than thirty minutes, because it make you so powerful,"Goku explained to everyone.  
  
"Wow.."Ranma said, in disbelief.  
  
"Well, here it goes,"Trunks says, parallel to Goten. They spread their legs apart, and power up Super Saiyan, then to their peak. It was exactly equal. They extended their arms, opposite eachother, parallel to the ground. They started shuffling towards eachother, three steps each, while swinging their arms, until their hands were inches apart, from eachother. While moving towards one another,"They both chanted, in unison,"Fuuuuuuuuusion." Whne they reached the, S, in Fusion, theydrew the leg farthest from the other person, across their bodies. Then, at the same time, they made their hands into fists, and spun their arms across from eachother. Then, they shouted,"HAAAAAA!!!!", and put the keg they had across their body, back down on the ground, and bent towards eachother, their arms, like a bull's horns, near their heads.  
  
The index fingers, on both hands, of both fighters, was extended, and when their fingers met, there was an ubelievably bright golden flash of light. Goku and Gohan, were the only ones, who didn't cover their eyes, when this bright flash appeared.  
  
When the flash disappated, they could see one person, standing amidt the dust that had been blown, by the flash. When they could see who it was, they stood back in awe. Trunks and Goten weren't there anymore. There was only one person. He looked like both Trunks and Goten, but his clothes were different from anything the two had been wearing. This new person was wearing a dark blue vest, with a thick, yellow lining around it. He had a purple sash around his waist, which held up a pair of baggy pants. Much like Ranma normally wore, but they were white. His eyes were cyan and his hair was golden, and stcking up. He was still still a Super Saiyan. Last, but not least, he was wearing a smirk on his face.  
  
He walked over to wear Ranma was, and extended his hand. "Hi, name's Gotenks,"this new boy said. His voice was very strange, they noticed, because he sounded, both like Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Uh yeah, hi,"Ranma said, still a little confused, shaking Gotens' hand.  
  
Then, Goten backed up from Ranma, and said,"Well, are we going to fight today or what?"  
  
Ranma looked at him surprised,"Wha?" He had completely forgotten about what Goku had planned.  
  
Gotenks put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "Are we gonna fight?" He leaned towards Ranma,"Or are you too scared?"  
  
Ranma's face got very angry. 'Well, he sure doesn't act, like Trunks or Goten,'Ranma thought, about the boy's attitude. "Yeah, let's go,"Ranma said, with a stern face, and getting into a sparring stance. He waited for Gotenks to attack.  
  
Gotenks just stood and smiled. "So, don't want to come get me? I guess I'll just have to come over there,"he said, before diappearing.  
  
Ranma went wide-eyed, and immediately thought he would appear behind him. He sent a kick behind him, only to hit air. "Nice try,"said a voice from in front of him. Ranma turned around, and saw a smirking Gotenks. Gotenks grabbed Ranma's leg, picked him up, and threw him into the wall. Ranma had made a crater in the wall, and he slowly slid down. Everyone, but the Saiyans were wide-eyed, at Gotenks' furosity. Goku frowned slightly at Gotenks' extremely large ego. Ranma slowly got back, and before he new it, Gotenks was right in front of him. Gotenks landed a punch to Ranma's gut, picked him up by his collar, and sent him up into the sky. Gotenks watched and smirked, as Ranma started to fall back down to Earth. Ranma gathered enough energy, to suspend himself in the air. He was breathing hard, and looked down on the smirking Gotenks. "You going to come down, or shall I come up and get you?"Gotenks asked. He seemed to be enjoying this, very much.  
  
Ranma let out another breath and went down to face Gotenks again. "Ah that's what I thought!"Gotenks said happily.  
  
'Okay, I might have one chance at this,'Ranma thought to himself. He started running toward Gotenks, but when he neared him, he started to run backwards.  
  
Gotenks no-chalantly followed close, behind him. 'I can't believe this! It might actually work!'Ranma thought happily to himself.  
  
'Wonder why he's leading me around in a spiral,'Gotenks thought to himself. 'Ah well, it's not like he can hurt me.'  
  
Ranma contiued to lead Goktenks in a spiral, until he finally reached its center. 'This is it,'Ranma thought. 'SOUL OF ICE!'he yelled in his mind. Hit thrust his fist upward and yelled,"HIRYU SHOUTEN HA!!!"out loud.  
  
Akane realized what Ranma was doing,"GET BACK EVERYONE!"she yelled to everyone in the yard. All except Goku and Gohan backed away. They were watching, interested, in what would happen.  
  
Gotenks went wide-eyed at this,'What the heck's he doing?' Just then, however Gotenks felt himself being swept up, into a huge whirlwind. "WHAT THE?!"he yelled, trying to stop himself from spinning. This only made him use more energy, which was used against him. He kept applying energy, in his effort to stop the attack. He was getting scratched all over.  
  
This Hiryu Shouten Ha was the biggest it had ever been, and Ranma was starting to lose control. 'Gotta......hold this....'he thought to himself, trying to keep control of his attack.  
  
Akane saw that Ranma was about to be sucked in, but it was too late for him to get out. Goku saw all of this, and just as Ranma was about to be swept up into his own attack, Goku sent an energy ball flying towards Ranma's feet, which sent him flying several feet over. This stopped the attack, and the tornado dissapated.  
  
Gotenks fell from the tornado, but slowed himself, before he hit the ground. Goku walked over to Ranma to help him up. "That was a very impressive attack,"Goku told Ranma. "I wouldn't mind learning that one."  
  
Ranma looked up at him and smiled. He was pretty beat up. He had a few bruises, and scratches in his clothing, and on his body. "That was....the Hiryu Shouten Ha. It uses the enemy's own energy to power the attack,"Ranma told him.  
  
"Yeah I figured that out. I knew you were going to do some sort of attack, when you started leading Gotenks around in a spiral,"Goku said.  
  
"Wow, you actually noticed,"Ranma said, chuckling, while Goku helped him up. Goku looked over to Gotenks, who raised his head up. "What with Gotenks anyway? His personality was a lot different than Goten or Trunks',"Ranma said to Goku.  
  
"Well, due to their age and immaturity, it can make him really cocky. It happens to Gotenks, whenever he uses Fusion,"Goku told Ranma.  
  
"Oh,"Ranma said.  
  
"Wow, you actually noticed,"Ranma said, chuckling, while Goku helped him up. Goku looked over to Gotenks, who raised his head up.  
  
"Wha-what happened?"he struggled to ask, having been cut up pretty badly.  
  
"If you hadn't let your power go to your head again, you would have realized, you were powering the attack,"Goku told Gotenks. Gotenks stuggled, but managed to get up. He was about to ask to continue the fight, when, suddenly, there was another flash of light. When it cleared, Goten and Trunks were standing again.  
  
"W-wow,"Ranma said, looking at the two.  
  
The two looked themselves over, then looked at Ranma. "That was a neat attck Ranma!"Goten said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, pretty nice,"Trunks complimented.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see that Trunks and Goten are back to themselves,"Ranma said, so that only him and Goku heard him.  
  
Goku laughed,"Yeah." "How badly do you think you're hurt?"Goku asked.  
  
"I think I'll be able to train today,"Ranma replied, not wanting to miss anything else. "I should be fine, after I take a little break,"Ranma finished.  
  
Ranma went into the house and came back out, a few minutes later, with bandaides, where he had been cut. "All right ranma, you can rest as long as you need to,"Goku said. "But try not to rest too long. We want to start training as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure,"Ranma said, laying back in the grass, to rest for a few minutes. Then Ranma thought about Gotenks,'That Fusion Technique could come in handy some day..................'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Well, I finally got in Fusion and the Hiryu Shouten Ha! There's another Chapter! Sorry this one took a little longer to get out than usual! I will continue and work on the next one! Please keep sending in your comments and suggestions.  
  
Your friendly neighborhood writer,  
  
S'rac 


	12. Learning to Dance TheFusion

Learning To Dance The Fusion  
  
Tendo Dojo, After The Battle With Gotenks.........................................  
  
Goku was practicing some moves, against the air, waiting for ranma to say he was ready, when Ranma looked over to him and asked him something he didn't expect,"Goku, do you think you could teach me how to do the Fusion Technique?"  
  
Goku looked very surprised at Ranma's request. "Teach you Fusion?"Goku said, still surprised at the request.  
  
"Yeah, Reanm said, looking back up into the sky. "It seems like it would be a really useful technique to know."  
  
"But Ranma, you need to have someone of the same power and size to do that,"Goku said. But then he looked over to Ryoga, getting an idea.  
  
"Oh yeah, I don't think I know of anyone like that,"Ranma said, looking into the sky, when Goku interjected.  
  
"No, wait Ranma, I have an idea,"Goku said, smiling towards Ryoga. Had Ranma seen this, he would have tried to quit, right away. "Ranma, Ryoga, stand next to eachother,"Goku told the two. they shrugged and stood next to eachother. Goku saw they were the same height. 'Good, so far,'he thought smiling. "Now, I want you two, to power up, as far as you can. Bring out your maximum power,"Goku instructed them.  
  
The two brought out out their auras, and struggled to reach their highest power. "HaaaaaaaaaHAAAAAAAA!"they yelled, while powering up.  
  
Goku could tell when they peaked. 'Yes, very interesting,'Goku thought. 'They're equal. this might work after all.'  
  
"What was that about, Goku?"Ranma asked.  
  
"Weeeell, if you're intersted,"Goku said, smiling,"I can teach the two of you the Fusion technique,"Goku said.  
  
At this, the two of them went wide-eyed. "M-ME?! WITH RANMA?!"Ryoga exclaimed, poinitng to himself.  
  
Ranma was also taken aback, by this suggestion,"ME.......AND P- CHAN?!"Ryoga hit Ranma on the head, not changing his surprised expression.  
  
"Weeeell, if you guys don't want to learn it....."Goku said, turning around, smiling to himself, knowing that the two wouldn't give up an opportunity like this, even if they had to combine to do it.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga got very frustrated at this idea. 'Darn it! Why'd it have to be Ryoga?!'Ranma thought, frustrated.  
  
"It just haaaaad to be Ranma, didn't it?! Oh why me?!'Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga looked at eachother, angrily at first, then slighly nodded to the other, then, they turned to Goku, who was still turned around. "All right,"Ranma said softly,"We'll do it."  
  
Goku's smile widened. 'I knew they wouldn't pass this up,'Goku thought to himslef, before turning around. "Good, then we can get started today!"Goku told them.  
  
Suddenly, Akane rushed up in front of him. She looked up at Goku, and said,"What about me?! I want to learn Fusion too!"she exclaimed, not wanting to be left out.  
  
"Well, first we've got to find a girl, who's as powerful as you,"Goku started to say, when he got an idea. "Just a second, I've got another idea,"Goku said, walking inside, and coming out, with a bucket of cold water. Ranma knew what was coming. "Sorry about this Ranma!"Goku said, before splashing the cold water all over Ranma. "All right then,"Goku said,"both of you, power up to your maximum."  
  
They looked at him in shock. "Surely you don't mean,"Akane started, when Ranma finished her thought.  
  
"Not her!"Ranma shouted.  
  
"Just power up, then you can argue with me about it,"Goku said, chuckling at their behavior. 'I think Krillen was right,'Goku thought to himself,'I think thoses two really do love eachother.' Goku chuckled, then looked to the two. They finally gave in, to Goku's stare and started to bring out their aura. Goku read their power levels, and found, that they, too, were exactly the same. 'Ah yes, it's as I suspected,'Goku thought, grinning.  
  
The two powered down, and Goku grinned at them. They knew what that meant. "Come on! I'd never fuse with a macho chick, like her!"Ranma whined at Goku.  
  
"Why would I want to fuse, with some perv!"Akane told Goku, also meaning this a retort, to Ranma's insult.  
  
Ranma looked over to Akane. She might say she didn't want to fuse with Ranma, but he knew she wanted to learn the technique. Ranma gave in, to despair, and Akane's sad face. He couldn't stand to see her like that. He looked down, and muttered,"A-alright. I will if Akane will." He said slowly, trying not to reveal that he was doing it for Akane.  
  
Akane looked over, at his downcast face, really not expecting that. She didn't know what to say. Then she muttered,"I....guess I'll do it."  
  
Even Goku was a bit surprised at this. "Well then! We should probably get started. Fusion is a very precise technique, and you have to be in sync with your partner,"Goku told them.  
  
Ryoga looked over to Ranma and Akane, who were blushing a little. 'I never thought I'd envy Ranma's curse,'he thought, wide-eyed. "Blast you Ranma!'he screamed in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, two certain fathers, were inside, listening to this conversation. "Well, Tendo, my friend, it would appear that the schools will finally be joined,"Genma whispered, starting at a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, quite right Saotome,"Soun whispered back, chuckling as well. Soon, they were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off.  
  
Ranma and Akane had secretly heard this whiole conversation, their faces were an angry red, and their battle auras were flaring. The two fathers didn't notice the two, until they were right behind them. "Oh, uh hi Ranma, hi Akane, we were just talking about you two!"Soun said, innocently.  
  
"Yeah, so we've heard,"said Akane, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Very interesting conversation, if you don't mind my saying,"Ranma said, also cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Uh, yeaaaaah!"Genma said, leaning back.  
  
The two teens walked toward their fathers, and raised their fists to punch. Within ten seconds, there were two severely beaten men, on the floor, thumbs index and pinkies extended. "Oooooow,"Genma said, his glasses cracked.  
  
The two teens walked out, slapping their handsagainst eachother, for a job, well done.  
  
"Well......I guess we'd better get started,"Goku said, slightly surprised at how well, and how quickly they had taken care of their fathers. :Goten, Trunks, you guys might be able to help, with this,"Goku said, motioning them over..........................................  
  
Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, After The Breakfast Rush................................................  
  
Krillen was looking in an Okonomiyaki Cook Book, and flipping over some Okonomiyaki, on the grill, when Ukyo came up to him. "Ready to go, Krillen-kun?"she asked smiling.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled,"Yeah, just a second, I want Goku to try this,"he said, pointing to the Okonomiyaki he was cooking.  
  
"All right,"Ukyo said, waiting for him to finish.  
  
After another few minutes. Krillen's Okonomiyak was ready. "All right, Ucchan! I'm ready to go!"he said, bringing along his Okonomiyaki.  
  
They went out the door, and Ukyo thought,'I really hope he's a better cook than Akane...................'  
  
Cat Cafe.........................................  
  
Cologne had finally thought up a plan, to get Vegeta to train Shampoo. 'This'll be sure to get him!'she thought, pleasantly. She saw Vegeta walking away from her. 'He must have passed by before I came out,'Cologne thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta knew she was coming, he stopped dead in his tracks. He seemed to be struggling not to strangle her right on the spot. "You knw,"he started,"I could kill you right now, whith my bare hands, but,"he turned around and saw that he was smiling. There was malice in those eyes. "I don't like the idea of killing weaklings."  
  
Cologne tried not to react angrily. After all, soon enough, he would be the reason Shampoo would be stronger than Akane again. "Well, that may be true, but-"  
  
Vegeta cut her off, his face contorted with anger. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET RID OF YOU?!"he spat at her. "FINE!! I'LL TRAIN YOUR LOWLIFE GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER, ONLY TO GET YOU OFF MY BACK!"  
  
Cologne was about to talk again, when she stopped herself. 'That was easier than I thought.' She smirked at the Saiyan,"Very well then Vegeta. If you don't mind, I'd like to start as soon as possible."  
  
Vegeta sent her a glare, that might have killed any normal person. "Don't push your luck old woman,"he said, maliciously. Cologne and Vegeta walked back to the Cat Cafe, Cologne, smiling. She'd see how good Akane was after Vegeta was training Shampoo.............................................  
  
Near The Tendo Dojo.......................................  
  
Ukyo and Krillen, were nearing the wall of the Tendo Dojo, when they heard Goku, instructing hs pupils. This didn't sound like martial arts training though. 'Oh well, guess I'l se in a minute!'Krillen thought to himself, as he and Ukyo jumped onto the wall. When they jumped over the wall, they saw Goku, Trunks, Goten, Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga, all doing a very strange pose.  
  
'Gosh, this is weird! I feel like I'm in the Ginyu Force!'Goku thought to himself, holding his pose.  
  
Then he heard a voice calling,"Um.....Goku? What are you doing?"  
  
Goku turned his head, to see Krillen and Ukyo, staring at them strangely, on top of the wall. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga all blushed, still trying to hold their pose. "Oh, u, hi Krillen! Hi Ukyo! Goten, Trunks, and I, were teaching Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga the Fusion technique,"Goku told Krillen.  
  
"Oooh, that would explain it then,"Krillen said, laughing.  
  
"The.......what?"Ukyo asked, now slightly confused.  
  
Krillen turned to her. "Fusion, is a technique, where two people, who are the same size, and have the same power level, stand parallel to eachother, and perfom, some complicated movements, exactly, in-sync, and when their finges touch, a the end of the movements, there's a bright flash, and the two people combine, to become one, super warrior. It only last for thirty minutes, and it can take a while before you can use it again,"Krillen informed her.  
  
"But why only thirty minutes?"Ukyo asked.  
  
"You'll only need thirty minutes. As I've said, it makes you super powerful, so you would only need thirty minutes to acmplish whatever you did the technique for,"Krillen told her.  
  
"Oh......"Ukyo said, taking all this in.  
  
"Hey Goku! Whenyou get a chance, would you mind trying this? I made it myself!"Krillen said, proudly.  
  
Goku looked up at the delicious-looking Okonomiyaki, and licked his lips,"All right! I could use a snack!"Goku said happily.  
  
Krillen and Ukyo went inside, and sat on the floor, next to the beat up fathers, still out, and watched their friends. 'Ugh, reminds me of the Ginyu Force,"Krillen thought, in disgust. 'Oh well,'he thought, chuckling softly, thinking of how easily Goku had taken out the Ginyu Force.  
  
After another few minutes, Goku let his students practice, while he went over to Krillen. "So Krillen, need an opinion huh?"Goku asked, happily.  
  
"Yeah, i figured you'd be the one to ask!"Krillen smiled and laughed, handing Goku the Okonomiyaki.  
  
Goku started ating it, taking no precautions. And lucky for him, he didn't need to. Goku's eyes went wide, when he bit into it. Then, with his mouth full, he yelled,"MMM! Krillen, this is great!"before contiuing to eat.  
  
"Hey, can I have a piece?"Ukyo asked, curious to see what it tasted like.  
  
"Oh, sure Ukyo, go right ahead!"Krillen said, happy that he'd cooked it so well.  
  
Ukyo put it in her mouth, and chomped on it. It really was good! Especially for someone with so little experience. "Wow Krillen, this is a lot better than I thought it would be! I have to compliment you! And you've never cooked Okonomiyaki before?"she asked Krillen.  
  
Krillen shook his head,"No never!"he said, smiling.  
  
Goku finished eating, patted his stomach, and said,"Thanks Krillen! I really needed that!"  
  
"Aah, no problem Goku!"Krillen replied. "Soo, why are you teaching them Fusion, Goku?"  
  
"Well, Ranma fought Gotenks, and he asked if he could learn it, so I figured, hey, what the heck?!"Goku said. "And Ryoga and Akane wanted to learn it too, so Goten and Trunks have been helping me teach them, and they would need partners to Fuse with, and I found that Ranma and Ryoga are equal in power, and size, but a tfirst, I couldn't figure out how we could do it with Akane, theeeeen, I got an idea,"Goku told them. "I splashed Ranma, and found out, that him-I mean her, and Akane are equal too, so basically, everyone has someone they can Fuse with!"Goku finished.  
  
Ukyo wasn't so sure she liked that last part. "Akane...........and Ranma.........as one person?"she said to herself, trying to imagine what that would be like.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Fusion does,"Goku told. "They were all kind of reluctant at first, but I knew they couldn't resist learning a new technique. i wouldn't be able to!"Goku said laughing.  
  
Ukyo still didn't like the idea. "So Krillen, have you and Ukyo been training?"Goku asked, looking at Krillen and Ukyo.  
  
"Well, no. I could you if you want me to though, Ukyo,"Krillen said, looking toward Ukyo. "Kind of a little extra thanks for taking me in!"Krillen said, smiling.  
  
"You would?"Ukyo asked, looking up.  
  
"Yeah sure! If I'd known you wanted me to, I would have offered earlier!"Krillen exclaimed happily.  
  
"Th-thanks a lot Krillen!"she said, her eyes, welling with tears. He was already working with her at the restaurant, and now, he was offering to train her. She was really happy. She reached out and hugged him, which caught him off guard. His eyes went wide, and after a minute, he lightly returned it. (HEY! I see you all out there, and I know what you're thinking! Well.....you can if you want, but I didn't mean it that way. Krillen wouldn't do that. Now back to our regularly schedueled program.)  
  
"Can we start this evening?"Ukyo asked Krillen.  
  
"Uh, yeah! Sure, whenever!"Krillen said, putting his hand on his head, and rubbing his hair.  
  
"I guess I'd better get back to traning them, then,"Goku said, pointing out side. "You guys can watch, if you want,"Goku said, as he got up and walked outside.  
  
"Sure Goku!"Krillen yelled after his friend. Krillen and Ukyo sat back, and watched, as their friends went to work.  
  
They sat around and talked, for about an hour or so, before Ukyo got up and stretched. "You mind if we leave a little early Krillen-kun?"Ukyo asked.  
  
Krillen looked up at her,"Uh sure, I guess. What for?"he asked, curious, as he got up too.  
  
"Well, if we have time, I was hoping we could train a little, before the lunch rush,"Ukyo told him.  
  
"Yeah sure, Ucchan. I think we have time,"Krillen said, looking up at her.  
  
"Thanks Krillen, you're the best,"she said, smiling at him. The two walked outside, to, once again, see their frineds doing, Ginyu Force-like poses.  
  
"Hey, Goku,"Krillen said to his friend.  
  
"Hm?"he said, turning his head, but not breaking his pose.  
  
"Ucchan and I are gonna go home a little early. See if we can get some training done, before the lunch rush,"Krillen told Goku.  
  
"All right see ya later Krillen!"Goku yelled after his friend.  
  
"Bye Ran-chan!"Ukyo yelled back.  
  
"Bye Ukyo!"Ranma struggled to say, trying to keep his pose, as well.  
  
Goku looked back to his pupils, who were still waiting for instructions. "Anyway............................"  
  
An Open Field..........................................................  
  
Shampoo looked at the person her great grandmother had brought to train her. 'He very short,'Shampoo thought, taking in the mans appearance. Yes, he was short, and he seemed to have a perpetual scowl, and had his arms across his chest.  
  
"Shampoo, don't be rude. Bow,"Cologne ordered. Shampoo obeyed her great grandmother, and boweed to the scowling man. He seemed to enjoy this. "I would like to thank you for coming here,"Cologne said, satisfaction in her voice.  
  
Vegeta looked to Cologne and said,"Remember crone, I'm only here to get you to leave me alone. And I don't like to kill weaklings. There's just no challenge in it,"Vegeta said, smirking. 'If I'm going to be here I might as well have some fun,'he thought, thinking of other insults he could use later. Vegeta let out a sigh, then looked to Shampoo. "Alright, if you want to learn how to fight,"he paused and smirked, malice in his eyes,"then, come get me." Shampoo stood wide-eyed at the request for a moment. Vegeta seemed to get frustrated at this. "I said attack me! Oh, I'm sorry! Is that too hard for you?!"Vegeta said, insultingly.  
  
This made Shampoo's blood boil. "YOU WANT SHAMPOO?! HERE SHAMPOO COME!!"Shampoo yelled, running at a smirking Vegeta. Vegeta seemed to get happier to see her angry.  
  
"Hah. Well, nice to see you've got spunk!"Vegeta said, maliciously.  
  
Shampoo neared him, and sent a punch, straight for his face. Vegeta just put his hand in front of her fist, grabbed it, and held it there, with ease. Shampoo's eyes got bigger, weh she saw this. She had put so much power, into that punch! This just made Vegeta happier. He lifted his arm up, in the air, and flung her behind him. He didn't even turn around to look at her. He just stood there. Shampoo landed upside-down, and slowly got back up. Once she got her bearings, she heard Vegeta call,"Again." Shampoo got even madder at this. He treated her attacks like they were nothing! How dare he insulf an Amazon, so! She rushed towards him, and when she reached him, she vaulted over him, flipping on his shoulders. this didn't phase him at all, but she didn't have time to worry about it. She was already caught up, performing her next attack. She punched him all over his chest, then tried to uppercut him, then punched him in the face. He just stood there, like nothing had happened. Shampoo expected him to fall down, seeing as she must have hit every vital spot, but he didn't move. He just stood there.  
  
Vegeta seemed to get tired of waiting for her to attack, and said,"Fine, if you won't attack, I will!" He thrust a punch, into her gut. Some spit flew out of her mouth, and she keeled over, having had the wind, knocked out of her. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, and he just said,"That wasn't a hard punch. It was quite light really. It would appear I have a lot of work to do on you,"Vegeta said, walking a little ways away from her. "Well,"he turned around,"let's continue,"he said, with a malicious smile.............................  
  
Back At The Tendo Dojo, Before Lunch............................................  
  
"Now, you have to extend your arms, in the opposite direction of your partner, like this,"Goku said, showing them the next step. They had been progressing fairly quickly, seeing as, this was a complicated techinque. "Then, lift your left knee, towards your partner,"Goku said, lifting his left knee, verticall towards, where his patner would have been. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga all followed what Goku, Goten, and Trunks. "Good,"Goku said.  
  
But before he could say anything else, Kasumi called them in for breakfast. They went inside, quite hungry. This Fusion training was harder than they thought. They all chowed down, along with a, still beat- up looking, Genma and Soun. "After you guys learn the moves,"Goku said, after he swallowed his,"We'll practice , doing the moves, in-sync with eachother. It's really important that you do keep in-sync, otherwise, weeell, to say it nicely, it won't turn out pretty,"Goku told them.  
  
"Yeah, believe me!"Goten said, turning his head.  
  
They all looked a bit worried about that last part. They were all thinking about the same thing,'Well....I'll just have to make sure, we are insync,'they thought, all gulping, at the same time.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry guys!"Goku said, waving his hands in front of him. "That's why we're gonna practice. And we're gonna practice, till ya get it perfect!"Goku said trying to ease their worries.  
  
They looked a little relieved, but they were still alittle worried......................................  
  
Another Open Field, Before The Lunch Rush..........................................  
  
Krillen and Ukyo were standing in a field, near town, about to start training. "Sooooo, Ukyo, what type of martial arts do you use?"Krillen asked.  
  
"Well, my family's martial arts style, uses Spatulas, cooking ingredients, etc.,"Ukyo told Krillen.  
  
"Very....different,"Krillen commented. "Well, what exactly do you want me to teach you?"Krillen asked, unsure of what he could teach her, if she didn't actually use regualar martial arts. "Well, I guess I could show you what I can do. Then you just tell me what looks good to you,"Krillen suggested.  
  
"All right!"Ukyo said, eager to start.  
  
"Well, here goes nothin'!"Krillen said, powering up. Ukyo could see a white glow emanating from him. "This,"he explained,"is me, bringing out my energy, and using it to power up."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen something like this before, but this is a lot more powerful!"Ukyo exclaimed, watching Krillen closely.  
  
Then Krillen got into a fighing stance, and prepared to do some martial arts. "All right, first I'll show you how fast I can go,"Krillen said, before disappearing. Ukyo looked around, but couldn't find him. When she looked back at where he had been standing, he was there again, like he had never left.  
  
"What did you do?"Ukyo asked, I couldn't see you!!"she said, surprised.  
  
"Take a look behind you,"Krillen said, smiling. She turned around to see a pile of pebbles, that had once been, quite a large rock.  
  
"Y-YOU DID THAT?!"Ukyo yelled in surprise.  
  
"Um.....yeah,"Krillen said, surprised at her reaction. "Anyway, here's an energy attack I learned years ago,"Krillen said, before cupping his hands, by his side. Then, he started to chant something,"KAAAAAAAAA- MEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEE,"Ukyo watched in awe, as a large ball of energy, formed in Krillen's hands. He thrust his hands, up towards the sky, and finished the attack, and yelling,"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Ukyo watched, as a bright blue beam of energy, flew up, into sky. Krillen pulled his arms back, and the beam flew up, vertically up, in a straight line. Krillen closed his hands, and the blast exploded, in mid-air, causing a blindingly bright flash of light. Ukyo had to shield her eyes.  
  
"Wh-what was that?!"she asked, amazed by the power of his last attack.  
  
"That,"Krillen said,"was the Kamehame ha wave attack. It focuses all the energy in your body, into a beam, then you force the beam forward. You can control it with your hands as well,"Krillen told her. "Another attack, which I won't you use right now, is called, the Solar Flare. It creates a flash of light, that will, temporarily blinds anyone who looks at it. That's why I'm not going to use it now. After all I don't want to make you goes temporarily blind!"Krillen said, chuckling. "However, there is another attack I can show you. It's called.....the Destructo Disk,"Krillen said, smiling at his, probably most famous, attack. "Well, here goes!"Krillen said. He thrust one hand, up, into the air, and yelles,"DESTRUCTO DISK! Ukyo looked at his hand, to see a rotating energy disk start to form. Her eyes got wide, as the disk became several times larger than Krillen's hand. Then Krillen threw the disk forward, toward a grop of large rocks. Krillen smiled,as he watched the group of rocks, still holding his hand forward. Ukyo stared, to see what would happen, when the part of the rocks that had been above, where the Destructo Disk cut through, lowered, and made a crashing sound.  
  
'The Disk......cut right through the rocks!'Ukyo thought to herself, awestruck. 'THAT'S AWESOME!"she yelled, still looking at the rocks.  
  
"We should probably get going,"Krillen says. "It's almost time for the rush."  
  
Ukyo turned to Krillen,"Yeah........I guess you're right,"she said, still shocked, that Krilen had so much power.  
  
"Oh yeah, here's one I can show you on the way back,"Krillen said. "Just try to keep up!"he joked. Ukyo was expecting him to start running real fast, but insteadhe lifts himself up in the air and starts to.....no! I couln't be! He's flying! Ukyo was shocked, but struggled to catch up with a, smiling Krillen..........................  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, there's yet another Chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please keep sending in your comments and suggestions! I'll work on Chapter 12!: )  
  
Your friendly neighbothood writer, S'rac 


	13. Fusion Perfected?!

Fusion Perfected?!  
  
First, I would like you all to know, that I've worked very hard, thought a lot, and done a lot of sketches, figuring out this Fusion, so please, tell me what you think. I'm eager for input. Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Tendo Dojo, After Lunch......................................  
  
Goku and everyone else walked outside, ready to begin training, once again. Goku let out a sigh, looked up, and smiled. He rotated his neck, then looked back down to his pupils. "Aaaall right! Everyone ready to get started again?"Goku asked, with a smile. They all nodded, eager to move on.  
  
Gohan tapped his father on the shoulder. Goku turned to look at his son, who said,"Hey dad, since you, Goten, and Trunks will be training and all, I think I'll take a look around town."  
  
"Yeah sure Gohan. See ya later!"Goku said back, smiling.  
  
"Bye!"Gohan called, as he rose into the air, and blasted off, to see what he could find.  
  
Goku turned back to his pupils. "All riiight! Where were we......Oh yeah! Let's get started!"Goku said, resuming the Fusion Training............................................  
  
In The Skys of Nerima.........................................  
  
Gohan was looking around, on the town below. "This city's some different than the ones back home!"He said to himself, looking over the city below him. "No cars, no skyscrapers, it's kinda weird,"He said to himself. He looked around and saw a large field, with a familiar looking figure, standing in it. His eyes widened at this. "That's Vegeta all right, I can sense his energy. What's he doing out here?"Gohan wondered. He decided to check it out. Vegeta obviously knew he was there anyway..............................  
  
In The Field Below...........................................  
  
Vegeta told Shampoo to attack him again. He, once again, blocked all her attacks, or took them, which didn't phase him at all. Shampoo finally put her hands on he leg, and panted from exhaustion. She looked up at the scowling man. "Why we do this? How it-"she cut herself off, when Vegeta's expression changed, and he looked up past her. She wondered what he could be staring at, and looked up to see.  
  
Her eyes widened, when she saw the boy, she had seen at the Tendo Dojo! 'What he doing here?!'she wondered to herself.  
  
He set down near Vegeta, and looked at him strangely. "Vegeta, since when do you give training classes?"the boy asked chuckling.  
  
Vegeta's face darkened at this. "Silence Gohan!"he said, his voice very dangerous.  
  
"Whoa Vegeta!"he said, putting his hands up in front of him,"No need to get mad! I just saw you down here, and wondered what was going on!"Gohan amended.  
  
"Well, I might as well tell you. This old hag finally annoyed me enough, to train her wealking of a great grandaughter!"Vegeta said, viciously.  
  
Gohan watched the tired looking girl, standing behind Vegeta, get extremely mad, and run at him. Vegeta didn't seem to notice, but when her fist neared his head, he merely caught it, and threw her in front of him. She landed on the ground, and didn't attempt to get up, for a moment. Then Vegeta looked at her and said,"Never try to hit me from behind."  
  
Gohan looked down, at the girl. "Well, good luck! Vegeta's a pretty hard teacher!"he said to her. He waved, then flew off again.  
  
Shampoo stared after him, wondering who he was, before Vegeta ordered her to get up again............................................  
  
Ucchan's okonomiyaki, After The Lunch Rush.........................................................  
  
Krillen, once again, slumped down on a chair, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and let out a sigh of relief. "Wow. I don't know what was busier, yesterday, or today!"he exclaimed, looking out the window.  
  
Ukyo was over, cooking their own lunch. This was the earliest time they could eat it, since they were so busy, up until then. "You seem to be catching on quite well,"Ukyo told him. He had definately improved in the last couple of days, and had performed all the tasks she had given him.  
  
"Thanks,"he said, still looking out the window. He smiled though. Then. his expression changed, to surprise, when he saw someone walking outside. Then he laughed and smiled again.  
  
"What is it Krillen?"Ukyo asked, wondering what he was laughing at.  
  
Krillen rushed out the door to talk to whoever was outside. Ukyo thought she had seen him before. The person Krillen was talking to, turned, and when he saw him, he smiled and laughed as well. Krillen motioned inside, and the boy shrugged, and nodded, following Krillen in, to the restaurant. "Uh, hi!"the boy said, greeting her. He smiled and waved at her.  
  
Ukyo noticed, he was quite cute. "Hi,"she said back. "I saw you at the Tendo Dojo right?"she asked, remembering him.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm staying there,"Gohan replied, sitting down, with Krillen.  
  
"Gohan, right?"Ukyo asked, trying to remeber the boy's name.  
  
"Yeah,"Gohan replied.  
  
"Sooooo, what brings you around this part of town Gohan?"Krillen asked him.  
  
Gohan looked over at him and said,"Well, dad, Goten, and Trunks, are teaching everyone Fusion, and I didn't really have anything to do, so I figured I'd look around, see what I can find in this town,"Gohan said, telling them why he was here. "So I was just walking by, when you came out,"Gohan said, motioning to Krillen. "Oh Krillen! You'd never guess what I just saw!"Gohan said, looking extremely amused.  
  
Krillen looked back and smiled. "And just what may that be?"  
  
"I just saw Vegeta, in a big field, here's the funny part, actually training someone!"Gohan said, still slightly amazed.  
  
Krillen gaped,"You're kidding right?! And it wasn't Trunks?"  
  
Gohan shook his head,"Nope, some blue haired girl, with some short old woman on a staff."  
  
Ukyo looked up, very surprised at this. "You mean Shampoo?!"  
  
Gohan looked at her strangely. "Actually, I'm not sure. I didn't catch her name,"he said, looking up.  
  
'Darn it!'Ukyo thought. 'Trying to get stronger than me huh? Well, I'll show her!'Ukyo thought, knowing that, now, she would train, extra hard. 'Oh well, I'll worry about it later,'she thought, sighing. She gave Krillen and Gohan some Okonomiyaki and took her own.  
  
Gohan looked at it surprised. "What's this for? I don't have any money!"Gohan told her.  
  
Ukyo looked up and smiled,"That's okay, this ones on the house!"she told him.  
  
Gohan looked at her again, then nodded,"O-okay,"he said. He quickly scarfed the food down, like any Saiyan would, but he didn't ask for more. He didn't want to seem greedy, and it would be a good enough snack, for now. He'd hold until dinner. "Wow! That was great! Thanks a lot!"Gohan said, complimenting her cooking.  
  
"No problem,"Ukyo said, smiling.  
  
Gohan stayed and talked for another hour, then got up to leave. "I should probably be getting back,"he said, stretching. "Besides, I'm sure you two have something to do."  
  
"All right,"Krillen said, smilng and waving, as Gohan got up to leave.  
  
"Bye Krillen. Bye Ukyo,"Gohan said, making his way out the door.  
  
"Bye Gohan,"Ukyo replied.  
  
"So, Ukyo, want to get back to training?"Krillen asked.  
  
Ukyo brightened, and nodded. They both got up and walked outside..........................................  
  
Tendo Dojo, Late Afternoon......................................  
  
They were about finished, learning the movements. Goku was teaching them the last few steps, before they would learn to before moving on, to sychrinazation. "All right! The last step, is to stretch you right leg out, like this,"he instructed, showing his students, what he was saying,"Then lean over, and press bend your arms, and extend your index fingers, on both hands, and touch them against your partners." They all followed the instructions.  
  
Goku told them to practice these movements a few more times, before he approved it. He asked Goten and Trunks, and they approved as well. "Well guys! Great job! You've learned all the movements,"he paused,"But now, we've got to make sure you can all synchronize with eachother, otherwise, the Fusion won't work right. Believe me, you want to get it right, the first time,"Goku told them. They all gulped, wondering what happened if the Fusion went wrong.  
  
Ranma was the first to speak up,"Um.....Goku....what happens if the Fusion....does, go wrong?"  
  
Goku looked over to him,"Well, from what we've seen, once, it made a weak short and fat fused person, or tall and skinny, but that's all we've seen,"Goku explained. Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane expected something different, but that was really bad, if it went wrong.  
  
Just then, Gohan flew down, into the yard. "Hey guys! So, how's it goin'?"he asked everyone.  
  
Goku looked at him and smiled,"Well, they've learned the steps to it, now, we were going to work on doing the moves, in sync,"Goku explained to Gohan. Gohan nodded, and walked inside, and yawned, trying to find something to do, while the others trained. Goku looked in after his son. "Don't worry Gohan, after we're finished with this, I promise we'll do some training!"he called after his son.  
  
"Great!"he called back, enthusiastically.  
  
Goku turned back to his pupils,"All right! Shall we get started?" They all nodded......................  
  
Open Field................................................  
  
Vegeta still stood over his defeated pupil, waiting for her to get up again. She slowly pushed herself off the ground, and getting up. He looked over to Cologne,"Can I leave now hag?! I'm tired of this, at least for today. Let me rest and recover from your aura of stupidity!"  
  
"All right then Vegeta, but I'll come looking for you tommorow, if you don't come here first!"Cologne threatened.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, old bat,"Vegeta replied about to fly off.  
  
Shampoo was very angry, that they were supposed to be training, yet all he did was beat her up and block her attacks. "Wait! What this have to do, with training?!"she calld after him.  
  
He turned around,"Look, today, I attacked you, and you did your best to dodge them. Now, since those attacks were so fast, it will be easier to dodge slower attacks. And as for me beating you up, that will make you more resistant to weaker attacks, and besides, I have to have some fun, don't I?"ask said, laughing, as he flew away.  
  
Shampoo looked angrier at that last statement. She turned to Cologne,"Great Grandmother! Why you bring jerk man to train Shampoo?!"she asked, very loudly.  
  
Cologne looked at Shampoo. "Tell me Shampoo, do you like being weaker than Akane?" Shampoo just stood there. "I didn't think so. BEsides, my options are limited. It's not every day, wait, it's a once in a life-time chance, to find a great warrior, like him, to train you. So, if you want to get stronger, I suggest you deal with Vegeta, and make the best of it,"Cologne told Shampoo. Shampoo nodded, and they headed back to the Cafe.........................................  
  
Another Familiar Open Field........................................................  
  
Krillen and Ukyo stood in a field again. They had just come back from the Tendo Dojo, and Ukyo was eager to get started. "So Ukyo, what should we start on?"Krillen asked.  
  
Ukyo thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I want to learn how to fly!"she said, enthusiastically.  
  
Krillen didn't look one bit surprised,'Yup, it's always flying first. Heh, that's fine with me though,'Krillen thought. "All right then! Let's get started. Do you know how to control your energy?"Krillen asked, starting out.  
  
"You mean like energy attacks? Not specifically,"Ukyo relplied shaking her head.  
  
'This could take longer than I thought. Oh well,'Krillen thought, shrugging, and startign the training...............................  
  
The Tendo Dojo, Early Evening.............................................  
  
Ranma and Ryoga were practicing, doing the steps to Fusion, in-sync. They had been doing fairly well, thus far, however, they seemed to be the slightest off, towards the end. "You're still off right there. Try again,"Goku instructed. They had tryed fixing this problem a few times already, but they were still having trouble getting it together. They both seemed to be getting frustrated, after not being able to get it right, so many times. But this time, they got it right. Goku didn't say anything, because he wanted them to continue, and he didnt want to make them mess up.  
  
They finished it perfectly, from what Goku could see. Goten and Trunks nodded, in agreement. "All right guys! You did it that time! Now, try it all the way through, but don't actually do it,"Goku told the two. They nodded, and started the dance.  
  
When they got to the appropriate part of the dance, they yelled,"FUUUUUUUUUUU-SION HAAAAAAAAA!!!"and finished it. It had been near perfect. Goku told them to do it again, and they complied. They did they dance, two more times, before all three Saiyans were satisfied.  
  
Goku looked at the two seriously. "Do you two think you're ready to try it for real?"he asked them, surprising everyone. The two looked shocked at this, then got serious. "If you don't think you're ready, then don't do it. This isn't an easy technique to learn. Only do it, if you think you're both ready,"Goku told them. The two thought for a minute, looked at eachother, then slightly nodded. Then they turned and nodded towards Goku. Goku nodded back to them.  
  
The two took up their stances, and powered up to their full. Their auras were glowing around them, they struggled, to keep their powers at their fullest. They started the dance, which was flawless. Then, the two started the final steps of the move. Then, they started to chant,"FUUUUUUUUUUU-SION HAAAAAAAA!!" There was a bright flash, and Akane covered her eyes.  
  
After a few seconds, everyone waited, in anticipation, for the stirred up dust to clear, and the flash to disappate. Everyone was holding their breath. In the middle of the cloud of dust, you could slightly make out a figure, standing in the middle of where Ranma and Ryoga had been. What was once two martial arstists, was now one. The dust cleared, and they saw, that Ranma and Ryoga, had made a Perfect Fusion.  
  
The figure stepped out of the dust, and everyone took on what they saw. He had the clothes, that all Fused warriors had. He had a stern look on his face. His hair was like Ryoga, except for one thing. They saw a pig-tail, blowing in the wind. He had Ranma's eyes, but the rest of the face, resembled Ryoga's. When he smiled, you could see two fangs, on his teethline. The figure was much more musclebound than the two had naturally been. Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan(Who was now outside)wereamazed, that they had been able to perform a Perfect Fusion, on their first real try. None of them had done it on the first try. The figure, slowly walked towards Goku and stopped in front of him. Goku looked down at the Fused being, who extended a hand his way, and said,"Name's Ryonma,"he said, in both Ranma and Ryoga;s voices. His frown turned into a smirk.  
  
"Well, nice job there, Ryonma,"Goku said, returning a smirk of his own, and taking Ryonma's hand.  
  
Akane had merely watched in awe, as her fiancee, and one of her best friend, became one person. That dual voice made her shiver. It was more shocking that she thought it would be. "That-that voice. It's both of them...........I can't believe that it's Ranma......and Ryoga.............Ryonma?"she said, softly to herself. It was hard to see those two doing anything together, let alone, merging.  
  
Soun, Genma, Nabiki, and Kasumi, had rushed outside, when they had heard Ranma and Ryoga yelling. They all gaped at, what appeared to be a mix between Ranma and Ryoga, standing in front of Goku. "Ranma? Ryoga?"they all asked, in unison, all equally confused.  
  
Whoever they saw out there looked over to them, his pig-tail behind him. They saw Ranma's eyes, but the face looked like Ryoga's. He smirked and said,"Actually, it's Ryonma."  
  
Their eyes all widened considerably at this. Soun burst into tears,"Oh, how can we join the schools, when we only have half of Ranma?! Now it will have to be the Saotome, Tendo, Hibiki School! Woe is me!"  
  
Kasumi tried to calm her father, when Goku said,"Whoa, whoa! This effect only lasts for thirty minutes at a time!"  
  
Soun looked up, and seemed to get better pretty fast,"Oh*sniff*well then, that's different."  
  
"But these, are different!"Goku said, takin out two earrings, with small yellow balls on the connected to them.  
  
"What are those?"Ryonma asked, in his dual voice.  
  
"These,"Goku said,"Are Portara Earrings. They are another way to Fuse two warriors, without the complications of height, power, and you don't have to do the dance. It makes a different form of the two people Fused, than the dance would too,"Goku explained to them.  
  
"Why didn't you just let us use those?!"Ryonma asked, frustrated, that he might have learned the whole dance, when it could have been a lot easier.  
  
"You didn't let me finish,"Goku said,"These earrings,"he said, smirking, and holding up the earrings,"Make the effect permanent."  
  
Ryonma looked in shock,"You mean, if you put those things on, you'll*gulp*be stuck Fused forever?"he asked in shock.  
  
"Yup,Goku said, nodding, and putting the earrings away. "Vegeta and I had to do that once,"he said.  
  
Now Ryonma had gotten confused. "But I thought you just said the effects were permanent. How did you-"  
  
He was cut off, when Goku held up his hand. "There were speacial cicumstances. Kind of complicated. We were fighting an evil being called, Majiin Buu, and he could absorb people. He absorbed us, when we put on the earrings, and the effects were cancelled, so we weren't stuck like that forever,"Goku explained.  
  
"Wait, can you do the Fusion Dance with someone?"Ryonma asked.  
  
"Actually yes, with Vegeta,"Goku told him.  
  
"What's your name in that form?"Ryonma asked Goku, wondering about other Fused Warriors.  
  
"When we're Fused, we're called Gogeta,"Goku said. "When we put on the Portara Earrings, we're called, Veggito."  
  
"Ah, I see. I wouldn't mind seeing that,"Ryonma said.  
  
"Vegeta doesn't like doing it too much, but I suppose I could see what I could do! Well, you've got thirty minutes, we don't want to waste them talking! We should check out your new abilities,"Goku suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right!"Ryonma exclaimed, remembering his time limit as well.  
  
Ryonma turned around, only to be confronted by Akane, looking up at him. She seemed kind of nervous about Fusion, now that she saw it. Then she spoke to him,"Ranma.......Ryoga....is that really you?"  
  
"Uh....yeah...kinda,"he said, trying to hide that he was blushing. 'What's wrong with me?!'he thought to himself,'I feel so weird! Ryoga's weakness for Akane must be kicking in! This must be what Ryoga feels like, when he's around Akane! Okay, just stay cool,'he thought, keeping cool, as best he could. "I-it's both of us,"he replied again. Akane continued to stare at him. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!'he thought, desperately.  
  
Akane stared at him again, for a minute, before looking back down, and sitting to watch what was going to happen.  
  
'Phew,'Ryonma thought,'That was a close one!'  
  
He walked over to where Goku was, and started to power up, when an, all-too-familiar, call was heard, coming from over the wall,"SAOTOME YOU SORCEROR! PREPARE YOURSELF!"  
  
Ryonma looked to the wall. "Why now Kuno?! Why now?!"he asked himself. Soon enough, Kuno bounded over the wall,"SAOTO-"he cut himself off, when he caught sight of Ryonma. "Thou looks like Saotome, but different. Who art thou?!"Kuno asked, pointing his sword at Ryonma. Ryonma was about to say, when Kuno blurted out,"Ah but it is proper to give one's own name first! Then I shall give mine!" He went into his whole intoduction speech, and ended with,"And who art thou, newcomer?"  
  
Ryonma gave a sigh,"I am Ryonma, and I don't have time for you Kuno! Would you come back later?! Maybe Saotome will be back,"he said, almost chuckling.  
  
"Alas, I must find Saotome now, for he has...."he continued on like this, until Ryonma decided enough was enough.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!"Ryonma shouted. He launched a Light-Blueish Green energy ball at Kuno, knocking him faaaaaar away. "Good gosh!"Ryonma said. "Now, let's get on with this,"he said, turning back, and starting to power.  
  
Goku wanted to see just how powerful the Fusion had made the two fighters. "HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"Ryonma yelled, as an aura, much the same color as the energy ball, that blasted Kuno, had been. As this aura got larger, a crater started to form, in the ground, underneath Ryonma. The wind was picking up, and sparks were flying around him, as he yelled, bringing on more power. Goku was surprised. Their power was far exceeding what he thought it would. Then, something happened, that he really didn't expect. Ryonma's aura flared, and turned red. Goku couldn't believe it! He were doing the Kaiyo Ken! Goku could see Ryonma's muscles pulsing, from this sudden surge of energy. "He doesn't know what he's doing! He could burn out his body, with all that energy. He felt his power peak, and Ryonma stood smirking, glowing red.  
  
"RYONMA! BE CAREFUL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"Goku yelled.  
  
Ryonma looked over,"What?" He looked himself over, his muscles had become quite a bit larger, and they were pulsing. His heart was racing and he knew it. He let out a breath, and tried to calm his energy. The red aura flickered, then went back, to its blueish-green. Ryonma watched his muscles retract, and relax, and he could feel his pounding heart slow its beat. "Wha-waht did I do?"he asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"I-I think you discovered the Kaiyo Ken Technique.....all on your own,"Goku said, with shock and amazement. The rest of the Saiyans looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"He couldn't possibly have dad!"Gohan shouted.  
  
"I-I recognize that move. That....was the Kaiyo Ken,"Goku said, still in utter shock.  
  
Ryonma looked around, completely comfused. "What?! What a Kaiyo Ken Technique?!"he asked, exsaperated.  
  
Goku answered him, still looking down, at the ground,"The Kaiyo Ken Technique, is a rare move, that temporarily increases, your strength, speed, senses, stamina, everything. It takes a lot out of you though,"Goku explained. He paused,"However, there's always the off chance, you could burn out your body or kill yourself.  
  
Ryonma went wide-eyed at this,"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's dangerous to you, and your opponent,"Goku told them. "I learned it from a friend of mine, King Kai. I....don't know how you could have performed it, without even knowwhat it is though......"Goku said, baffled. "I'll bet that's not all you can do either. Every Fused Warrior, has some special attack. For example, Gotenks has two main attacks, The Super Ghost Kamekaze Attack, and the Shine Shine Missile. They are both very powerful attacks,"Goku told him.  
  
"Well, I don't know,"Ryonma said, scratching his head.  
  
Just then, a voice was heard fromt he wall behind them. It was Cologne's. "W-was that you son-in-"she cut herself off. She had seen the pig-tail, and automatically assumed it was Ranma, but the person she saw, turned his had, to look at her, she had the feeling it was not. 'That looks somewhat like son-in-law, but somehow, it's not him...........'Cologne thought to herself.  
  
Then, Shampoo jumped up on the wall behind Cologne. "Great Grandmother what is- What?! R-Ranma?"she asked, tilting her head, looking at the Fused Person before her. 'He look kind of like husband, but not husband at same time.....'Shampoo thought along the same lines as her great grandmother. She jumped down into the yard, and looked the muscle-bound pigtailed boy over. "Who are you?"she asked him, convincing herself, it wasn't Ranma.  
  
He looked at her, and said,"My name's Ryonma." Shampoo and Cologne were verytaken aback by Ranma, and Ryoga's voices, coming from this person.  
  
Cologne looked to Goku,"Goku, perhaps you can explain who this is,"she said, looking to him.  
  
"This,"he motioned to Ryonma,"is Ryonma. To put it simpler, this is Ranma, and Ryoga,"he said, grinning.  
  
Shampoo was very surprised at the statement. She looked at Ryonma, who didn't really like her eyeing him over,"What?"he asked, in his dual voice.  
  
She looked straight into his eyes and said,"Ranma in there?"  
  
"Uuuuh, yeah, kinda. So's Ryoga though....."he said, wishing he could get away from her stare.  
  
Shampoo burst into tears. "Why Ranma and Ryoga same person?! How Shampoo marry now?!"she continued to sob, which, having Ranma and Ryoga in him, made Ryonma feel like the lowest person in the world. He couldn't stand to see a girl cry. "Whoa , whoa, wait Shampoo! You don't know the whole story!"he said, putting his hands up, trying to calm her down.  
  
She gave him the evil eye,"This all Pig boy's fault isn't it? Force Ranma into this!"she yelled.  
  
"Wha?!"Ryonma yelled, knowing what was next.  
  
Shampoo took out her Bonboris and chased after, a running Ryonma, shouting,"LET RANMA GO! STINKING PIG BOY!"  
  
While Ryonma said,"Wait Shampoo! You don't get it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Cologne was talking to Goku,"So, you say that is son-in- law, and Ryoga?"she asked Goku.  
  
"Yes, they used a special technique, called Fusion, where two fighters of the same size and strength, do a dance, and chant the words, Fusion Ha, and combine into one super fighter, for thirty minutes. He says his name is Ryonma, and he was tesing out his power,"Goku explained to Cologne.  
  
'How could I use that technique to my advantage? Hmmmmmmmm....."Cologne thought to herself. Then she realized, that Ryonma, was being chased all over the yard, by her great granddaughter. "Shampoo! Stop!"she yelled.  
  
Shampoo stopped to look at her,"But great grandmother! Pig boy force Ranma into some spell!"she yelled back, as Ryonma stopped, see that he wasn't being chased, anymore.  
  
"No Shampoo, it's a technique. Ranma and Ryoga combined into one person. You've been chasing him,"Cologne said, pointing to Ryonma.  
  
"I chasing Ranma?"she asked, still holding her weapon in mid-air.  
  
"Yes, and Ryoga,"Cologne answered back.  
  
Shampoo's eyes watered again. 'Oh, now what did I do?'Ryonma said, feeling bad again.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was glomped to the ground, with Shampoo, saying,"Oh Ranma! Please forgive Shampoo! Shampoo no mean to hurt you!"  
  
"That's-gak!-Okay. Nggh!But could you please get off of me?"he asked, his voice, only a whisper. Shampoo didn't seem to hear him.  
  
He saw Akane walk up to him. He couldn't move. He was pinned to the ground by Shampoo. He saw her very angry. He was about to get pounded. Then, a statement, that sounded surprisingly like Ryoga blurted out,"Please forgive me Akane!"and he shut his eyes, waiting for her fist.  
  
Akane's eyes had widened at that last statement. "R-Ryoga?"she asked herself, more than anyone, before withdrawing her fist. Then she yelled,"Shampoo! Would you get off him?!"  
  
Shampoo looked up,"Why should Shampoo?!"she asked her.  
  
Akane was about to get rough with her, when Cologne's voice carried across the yard,"Shampoo, get off of him?!"  
  
"Yes, great grandmother,"she said, reluctantly getting off Ryonma, who was frozen stiff on the ground..................................  
  
A Near-By Street........................................  
  
"This won't take long Ucchan. I just felt a strange energy signature from the Tendo Dojo, and I want to see if everything's okay,"Krillen said, while running along the street, slow enough, so Ukyo could keep up.  
  
"N-no problem Krillen-kun. Besides, f something's going on, I don't wanna miss it"Ukyo replied!"a little out of breath. 'Krillen's faster than he looks!'Ukyo thought, watching the man, in front of her, as he ran, speedily along the streets.  
  
They soon reached the back wall of the Tendo Dojo, and jumped over it......................  
  
Tendo Dojo..............................................  
  
Goku was explaining Fusion, more, in-depth to Cologne, when he sensed Krillen and Ukyo jump over the wall. They both turned to see that two, in front of them. "Oh hey Krillen! Hey Ukuo! What brings you two here?"Goku asked, waving to his friends.  
  
"Hey Goku. What's going on? I just felt a really strange energy signature, and I wanted to see what it was,"Krillen told him,"And Ucchan said she'd come with me."  
  
"Well, it was-"he was cut off by Ukyo's shout.  
  
"RAN-CHAN!!"she yelled, running over to what looked like Ranma. She knelt down, and looked at him. "What's he wearing? Strange. Ran-chan! Wake up!"she yelled. Then she looked at his mouth, which was hanging open. She saw two, little familiar fangs. "Since when does RAN-CHAN HAVE FANGS?!"she said, in an escalating voice. She looked at his hair. "His hair seems different, but there's his pig-tail,"she said to herself. She looked at his eyes,"Those are Ran-chan's eyes, but his face looks like...RYOGA?! No like a mix of the two........ WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO RAN-CHAN?!"she yelled, trying to find out what had happened to her fiancee.  
  
Krillen walked over to her. "Um, Ucchan. This may come as a shock to you.....but that's both of them,"Krillen said.  
  
"What?!"she asked, trying to figure out what Krillen meant.  
  
"Remember how they were learning the Fusion Technique..........well, Ranma and Ryoga did it right!"he said, slightly chuckling, putting his hand on the back of his head.  
  
She was shocked. Her mouth hung open for a moment, when Krillen said,"Don't worry! It only lasts for thirty minutes." Ukyo let out a sigh of relief, then Krillen muttered,"Unless they used the earrings. Then they're stuck like this forever." He was joking of course, but Ukyo didn't know that.  
  
"WHAT?!"Ukyo yelled. "WHAT-DO-YOU-MEAN?!"  
  
Krillen stepped back,"Hey! Calm down! It was only a joke! They didn't use the earrings! Why would they do that? Hehehe"he laughed.  
  
Ukyo, apparently, didn't think it was as funny. She tried to hit him with her spatula. He narrowly dodged. "GAH! UCCHAN! I WAS ONLY JOKING!"he said, very surprised. She sat back down on the ground, and put her hand, on her forehead. He sat down beside her. "Yo, Ucchan, I was only kidding. I didn't mean to make you upset!"he said trying to cheer her up.  
  
She smiled at him. "I know, sorry Krillen-kun,"Ukyo said, feeling better now.  
  
"Aww, it's saright! My fault anyway,"Krillen said, returning the smile.  
  
They were about to talk some more, when they heard a muttering noise from behind them. They both turned around, to see Ryonma, put his hand on his head, and try to sit up. "Darn it! Shampoo almost crushed me!"he said, his dual voice freaking Ukyo out a little.  
  
"What the?!"she yelled, surprised by his voice.  
  
Ryonma looked over to see Ukyo and Krillen. "Ukyo? Krillen? What are you guys doing over here?"he asked.  
  
"Krillen said he felt some strange energy surge, and he wanted to come see. I guess it was you, huh Ranma-honey?"she said, with a smile.  
  
"Ryonma looked over to her,"Actually, I'm Ryonma,"he said. "Or at least, when I'm Fused,"he told her.  
  
"Oh,"she said, still wanting to call him Ran-Chan.  
  
Suddenly, Ryonma glowed white, then there was a flash, and when it disappated, Ranma and Ryoga were sitting on the ground.  
  
"Whoa, that was interesting,"Ranma said, looking himself over.  
  
"Got that right,"Ryoga said, also looking himself over.  
  
"Ran-Chan!"Ukyo said, happily, before hugging him.  
  
"Whoa! What'd I do?"he asked.  
  
Goku walked over,"Well, I guess your time ran out, huh guys?"  
  
Ryoga,"Yeah, I guess so,"he said, getting up.  
  
After Ukyo stopped hugging him, Ranma did the same,"Yeah."  
  
"Sooo, what'd you guys think of that?"Goku asked, ready to hear their opinions about Fusion.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth.......THAT WAS AWESOME! Even if I did have to Fuse with Ryoga, it was worth it! I felt so powerful!"Ranma said, complimenting their Fusion.  
  
"Ranma has a point. It was worth Fusing with him, to feel that. Thank you for teaching us Goku!"Ryoga said, happy that it had gone so well.  
  
"I knew you two'd like it!"Goku said, smiling at them. "But don't think your Fusion Training should stop here! You've made one, succesful transformation. You've got to make a habit of getting it right, so you never mess up." They nodded. Goku turned to Akane,"So Akane, ready to start?"he asked her. She nodded. "All right then! I'll go get the water!"Goku said, smiling, running in the house for cold water.  
  
"Oh boy,"Ranma said. "Here we go again!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's another chapter ladies and gents! I don't know about you, but I loved writing that chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll glady work on the next one! Hope you had as much(or more)fun reading it, as I had writing it! I'll work on the next chapter!  
  
Your friendly neighboorhood writer,  
  
S'rac 


	14. Ranma And Akane's Fusion

Ranma And Akane's Fusion  
  
Tendo Dojo, Mid Evening.........................................  
  
Ranma and Akane had started synchronizing their movements, as soon as Ranma and Ryoga had finished their Fusion, and were also doing fairly well. They were a little off, in a few different steps, but they were improving. Goku looked at them go through the dance again, and said,"You both need to concentrate on the other,"he said, trying to help his pupils along.   
They both seemed a little frustrated. 'Whatever it takes, I've got to get this right,'Akane thought to herself.   
After a few more times, they had corrected their mistakes, and almost had it perfect. "All right, now do it all the way through,"Goku told them. After they had finished, Goku paused and said,"You both seem a little reluctant to complete it perfectly, and you need to be completely set on doing the dance, to make it perfect."   
They both looked down. They both were a little reluctant to Fuse with the other. Ranma looked over to Akane, who seemed to be struggling, trying to set her mind, full on doing the dance. She looked sad and frustrated, that she couldn't do it. Ranma couldn't stand to see her like this. She looked over to her, and said,"All right, Akane,"she looked over to him. She looked very determined. "Let's do this. I know how bad you want to , and I'll do it........for you,"she said.   
Akane looked over to Ranma, surprised,"R-Ranma......."she said, softly.   
"So, Akane. Are we doing this, or not?"Ranma asked.   
Akane paused a minute, then looked, as determined as Ranma,"Yeah. Let go,"she said.   
"All right then,"Ranma turned to Goku,"We're ready Goku,"she said.   
Goku nodded, and said,"All right. One more time for practice,"Goku told them, and they nodded.   
On the other side of the yard, Ukyo, Shampoo and Ryoga, had been watching all that was going on. Both Shampoo and Ukyo, had decided to stay to make sure nothing happened that they wouldn't approve of. Shampoo and Ukyo were both thinking, along the lines of,'I can't believe Ranma would do this! Stinking Akane, Ranma's mine! I'll learn the Fusion, if I have to, if it's to combine with my Ranma!'  
And Ryoga was thinking,'Oh cruel fate! You have once again pushed me away from my beloved Akane! Oh why?! Ranma, for once, I envy your curse. At this moment, I would rather turn into a girl, as you do, than ever be P-Chan again, if I would be one with Akane! Even for a mere thirty minutes! Perhaps she would love me, if she only knew how I feel! Oh why?!'   
Krillen was talking with Gohan, who finally had something to do, Kasumi was preparing dinner, Nabiki was looking at the pictures of Ryonma, thinking she might be able to make some money off of them, and Genma and Soun were watching their children. Soun was on the verge of tears of happiness. Cologne had gone back to the Cat Cafe, to close up.   
Goten and Trunks were watching intently, waiting for the two to finish the dance. They completed it perfectly. All three Saiyans approved. Then, Goku made a statement, that made the whole yard go silent. "If you two are ready..........then go for it. It's been an hour, since the last Fusion ended, so it should work." They both nodded. Even Nabiki stopped her pondering, to watch.   
Akane and Ranma took their stances, and started the dance. If this hadn't been so serious, they all would have laughed, at the strange-looking movements, the two were making. When they got near the end, they yelled,"FUUUUUUUU-SION HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"and touched their index fingers together. Once again, there was a bright flash, and the wind picked up. The flash disappated, And the dust cleared, once again, to reveal, another Perfect Fusion. At the moment, no one could make the figure out, but she stepped out of the dust, so that everyone could. They gasped in awe, that the two had actually done it. The girl had the mormal vest, which was slightly smaller than normal, to fit the girl, the baggy pants, and the blue sash around the waist, and she also had a sleeveless shirt, that could only be seen across her chest and down to the bottom of her chest. Her other features, would have made any boy go ga-ga. She had dark red hair, and the hairline, resembled Akane's. The rest of the hair, looked more like Ranma's, and she also had a pig-tail. She had Akane's hazel eyes, and rest of the face, was a mixture of both. They could see she had power, though the muscles were only lighty shone.   
She smiled and walked up to Goku. "I'm Rakane,"she said, in, yet another, dual voice.   
"Well then, very good job,"he said, coplimenting her.   
On the other side of the yard, Ryoga was sitting with his mouth wide open. "A-Akane..."was all that anyone would have been able to discern. He seemed to be in mild shock.   
Shampoo and Ukyo were fuming. "DARN YOU AKANE!"they both yelled at once.   
Genma and Soun flanked Rakane, holding up their fans. "Oh what a joyous day!"Soun said, bursting into tears.   
Genma followed, saying,"Our dreams are coming true at last!" However, their celebration was cut short, a fist hit each of them in the face. They fell to the ground, mumbvling something about Ranma and Akane's pure love for eachother.   
"Stupid pops,"Rakane muttered. She turned to see Ryoga, staring at her.   
"A...Akane?"he was able to mutter.   
Rakane slapped her face,"Oh great!"obviously the Ranma part of her speaking.   
Ryoga didn't seem to notice,"I-Is that......you?"  
"Yeeaah,"Rakane said, looking at Ryoga, whose stare hadn't changed a bit. "Ryoga, are you all right?"the Akane part of her asked.   
"F-fine....."he said, not looking away. He shook his head. 'SNAP OUT OF IT HIBIKI!'he thought to himself. 'That's Ranma too!'he thought to himself. 'But it's Akane too!'another part of him protested. 'And she's so-' 'Don't make a fool of yourself! Say anything stupid, and Ranma'll whack you!' 'So? I've always fought back before! Why not now huh?' 'Well....uh-' 'Give it a rest! This has given me the confidence I need!'   
Rakane watched Ryoga, who seemed to be fighting with himself. He seemed to snap out of it, an look to her. He grabbed her hands, and looked at her,"Akane I lo-"he tried to say, when he was interupted, by a certain boy, with a bokken.   
"A-Akane? P-Pig-tailed Girl?!"Kuno said, standing limp, in the yard. "Wh-Who a-a-are y-you?"he asked, dumbstruck by Rakane.   
Rakane decided to answer first, before Kuno could go into his speech,"Name's Rakane,"she said, looking toward the Kuno, who had dropped his bokken.   
"Thou art more lovely, than heaven, and more precious than life itself!"he said, still dumbstruck. He went dillusional. He was on a date, with this lovely girl. "Oh Upperclassman!"she said, laughing with him. "Oh Rakane!"he said, as they kissed eachother, deep and passionately. Then, he looked to her. "Please, marry me,"he said to her. "Oh Kuno! Of course I will!"   
Everyone was watching Kuno, who was laughing insanely, and said,"Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Those pig-tails are mine!" He ran up to Rakane, and bowed, and said,"Fair maiden. We need no introduction! It is obvious that we are meant to be! Marry me!" What came next, didn't need an introduction either. WHAM!! Kuno was hit high into the air, and his bokken followed, hitting him in the stomach. He called back to her,"I shall return fairest maiden!"as he flew off into the distance.   
Goku looked up after him,"He comes around here a lot, doesn't he?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that,"Rakane said, furious at the insane Kuno.   
Goten ran up to Rakane as well. "Wow! You did the Fusion great! Not even Trunk and I did it on the first try!"he said.   
She looked at him,"Oh, thanks Goten!"she said smiling.   
Goten blushed and put his hand on his head,"Oh.....no problem, he said, walking back to where Trunks was.   
"Well Kakorot, I see you've taught your little students Fusion,"said a voice, that came from the back door. Everyone turned, to see a smirking Vegeta, leaning again the back door.   
"Well, yes Vegeta. They learned it quite well, and got it right on their first try,"Goku told him.   
Vegeta smiled,"Well done Kakorot. You've done well,"Vegeta said, not losing his smirk.   
Shampoo saw him,"Aiya!"   
He turned and saw her as well. "Well well. We meet again,"he said, smirking at her.   
"Where do you know Shampoo from?"Goku asked. "Don't tell me her great grandmother annoyed you enough to teach her!"Goku said, joking. His joke was strangely true.   
Vegeta lost his smirk. "Actually Kakorot, for once, you're right. How unfortunate it had to be about that,"Vegeta said.   
Goku's eyes got wide,"You mean you are teaching her?!"  
"Quite unfortunately, but yes,"Vegeta said, frowning.   
Goku turned to Shampoo. "Wow! So what did you do today Vegeta?"Goku asked.   
Shampoo iterjected,"He just beat Shampoo!"she said, unhappily.   
Vegeta looked over to her and smiled. "Well, it was training too, but that's true. I had to have some fun, didn't I Kakorot?"Vegeta said, laughing.   
"Well, that's definately you Vegeta,"Goku replied.   
"Yes, I had her attack me, and blocked or dodged it, you get the picture,"Vegeta explained.   
"Oh I see,"Goku said, turning his attention back to Rakane.   
Vegeta also turned his attention to Rakane. "Maybe we should see how well your teaching has done for these weaklings,"Vegeta said smiling. He turned to Rakane. "Care to try your luck, girl?"he asked, getting into a fighting stance.   
Goku looked surprisingly at Vegeta. Rakane looked surprised as well. However, she got serious. "All right then,"she said, also getting into a fighting stance.   
"What are you doing Vegeta?!"Goku asked.   
"Well, Kakorot, I personally want to see if there are any fighters, worth fighting around here,"Vegeta said, jumping into the yard. "I've wasted my time fighing my "pupil" here, all day, and I want to see if she's more of a challenge,"Vegeta said, pointing to Rakane. They both got into fighting stances, and Vegeta spoke,"Whenever you're ready girl."   
This particular statement annoyed the Ranma part of her, and she started to power up. Her redish-orange aura enveloped her, as another crater started to form in the ground. Some of the rocks near her, started to levitate. "HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"she yelled, bringing out the rest of her power. She flexed her hands, and smiled.   
Vegeta didn't lose his smile. "Very nice work Kakorot. I must admit, your pupil's strength, has in creased conciderably. Very nice, bu now, let's see how long they can last against a Saiyan Prince,"he said, rushing toward a surprised Rakane. He landed a punch to her stomach, which made her keel forward. Vegeta smiled, but was surprised, when his target straightened up again. "Aaaaah. Better than I expected. Yes quite nice,"he said, waiting for his opponent to retaliate. Rakane rushed forward, and attempted to punch Vegeta, however, he blocked all her punches. He stood for a moment and said,"All right, I'll let you punch me once, just for sport. As hard as you can,"Vegeta said, confident he could withstand anything she threw at him.   
"All right then!"Rakane yelled, as she rushed toward the smirking prince. She landed a punch, right to his chest, which didn't seem to do anything to him. She looked up in surprise, at least expecting his to have the air knocked out of him, but he just looked down, smiling.   
"Well well. Veery nice! Much better than I had expected. Very impressive for a human. Allow me to show ou a realpunch,"Vegeta said, punching her in the stomach, which easily sent her, flying towards the wall. She was flying towards it, upside down, from his punch, but she stopped herself in mid-air, inches from the wall. She turned herself right-side up, and landed on the ground, bending over a little, from the power of his last punch. She looked from a smirking Vegeta, to an angry Ryoga, whose battle aura, was flaring green. "Hm?"Vegeta said, as he turned his head, to the eternally lost boy. "What's your problem boy?"he asked, as he saw the green aura, and felt his strength rising.   
"You......you hurt Akane......I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"he yelled at Vegeta, as he lunged toward him. Vegeta merely dodged, and threw Ryoga over his shoulder, dangerously close to the pond. He got up and growled.   
"Ryoga stop!"Rakane yelled. The part of Akane finished,"please."  
Ryoga looked up at her,"But he...."  
"This is between us,"Rakane said, turning to Vegeta.   
Vegeta seemed to take pleasure, in his opponent's tenacity. "Well, you're still with us,"he said, smirking more than ever.   
"Let's get on with it,"Rakane said, taking up he stance again.   
"All right. Fine by me,"Vegeta said, crossing his arms.   
Rakane charged up an energy blast, with both hands, and fired it at Vegeta. Vegeta smiled, and caught the blast. He straightened his arm up, and appeared to reduce the energy ball, to the size of his hand, then crush it, into nothing. "Ha, using energy huh? Well, I think I'll show you a real energy attack!"he yelled, powering up his own blast. Rakane's eyes got wide, as she sensed the power of this blast.   
He fired it at her, but it was intercepted by Goku, who deflected it behind him. "That's enough, Vegeta!"he said, scowling at the Saiyan Prince.   
"Feh. You've spoiled my fun, again Kakorot,"Vegeta said turning away. "Fine. Have it your way,"Vegeta said, sitting down. "You know as well as I do, that that wouldn't have killed her,"Vegeta said to Goku.   
"That may be true, but it would have been enough to put her out for a while,"Goku replied. "She's got a half-hour. She doesn't need to waste it in a fight she can't win." Goku turned to Rakane,"No offense."   
"That's fine, I guess, but now what do I do?"she asked Goku. "There's no one who's powerful enough to fight, but no one weak enough that I could beat,"Rakane said.   
Almost as if on que, Happosai jumped over the wall, hauling his usual sack of underwear. "Hello everyone!"he shouted. He looked over at Rakane, and dropped his bag, and that's saying something! He seemed to be struggling to talk. Rakane looked at him strangely. Then, he jumped for her,"Hotcha!"he shouted.   
Rakane smiled. Just as the old perv got close enough, she sent her foot right into his stomach,"Gotcha!" He was sent flying into the air, and his eyes went wide, with pain. He landed a few feet away, and said,"What was that for?! We just met! Wait a sec. You look kinda familiar...."  
Rakane smiled at him,"Don't recognize me? Remember Ranma and Akane? I'm them,"she said, smirking a really big smirk at the old perve.   
"What?! How is that possible?!"he yelled, at the red-head.   
"Little technique we learned, called the Fusion,"Rakane stated. "Oh, and by the way, it's Rakane. Care to take a go at me?"she asked, smiling.   
Then he looked happier. "On one condition. If I win, you'll wear this,"Happosai stated, holding up a bra.   
Then Rakane looked very angry,"YOU OLD PERV!"she yelled, jumping at him.   
Happosai's eyes went wide, as he was kicked in the chest, really hard. He slammed into a wall, and made an imprint in it. "Ooooooowwwchhiiiiieeee...."he managed to get out, before he fell to the ground. He got up slowly and said,"All right! I've been nice, but you'll be wearing this,"he held up the bra,"by the time I'm done with you!"  
"Bring it on freak,"she said, smiling and motioning towards herself. His aura flared up.   
'Hmm, he's pretty powerful for an old man. And a human. Not near as powerful as Krillen, but, still pretty powerful,'Goku thought to himself, watching the ensuing fight. Happosai jumped at Rakane, who easily dodged the old man, and hit him on the back of the neck. He immediately turned, and got angrier than ever. He attempted to freeze Rakane, with his aura, but Rakane stood there, smiling.   
"Nice try freak,"she ran and punched a surprised Happosai in the face,"BUT THAT WON'T WORK!"she yelled, as he fell back, from the shock of being hit so hard.   
He staggered back and said,"H-how are you s-so strong?!"  
"Well, I've been training for a while freak. Glad you like the results,"she said maliciously. She rushed over to him and kicked him into the pond.   
He surfaced, a minute later, with tears in his eyes. "Oh! You're so cruel!" He ran away sobbing, no doubt, to do what he always did in a situation like this, and, well any situation.   
Rakane slapped her hands together,"Well guess that takes care of him, for now!"she said, very satified.   
Goku looked after the old man,"Uuuuh, will he be okay?"he asked, a bit worried.   
Rakane looked over to him. "Oh, don't worry, he always bounces back within five minutes,"she said, finishing off, softer,"unfortunately."  
"Oh, well, okay!"Goku said, a bit relieved.   
Shampoo and Ukyo trampled Ryoga over, in their attempt to get to Rakane. "Oh Ranma! You okay in there?!"Shampoo asked, knocking on Rakane's head.   
"Hey Ranma! Get out of there! Have you forgotten, I'm your fiancee?! If you should be Fusing with anyone, it should be me!"Ukyo yelled at Rakane.   
"Stupid spatula girl! Ranma Fuse with Shampoo, not you or violent girl!"Shampoo yelled, pointing at Ukyo. The two put their heads against eachother, and growled.   
Krillen put his hands between them, and pushed them apart,"Ladies, ladies! Don't you think this is a bit, childish?"he said laughing.   
They both pushed him down, and growled again. "NO!"they yelled, siulateniously.   
Gohan came over, and helped Krillen up. Krillen brushed himself off, and Gohan whisepered something in his ear,"Krillen, never interfere in a cat fight! It never works out."  
Krillen nodded,"So I see,"he said back.   
Rakane tried to stop them too, but to no avail. Then, Cologne jumped over the wall,"Shampoo! Stop bikkering! It's time to go!"she yelled.   
"But great grandmother-"she pleaded.   
"No buts Shampoo! Come along now!"Cologne yelled back. Shampoo sighed and jumped on the wasll, and looked back, to se Ukyo sticking her tongue out at her. Shampoo did the same, and jumped over the wall. She looked back to Rakane, who was glowing, and in a brilliant flash of light, was gone, to reveal Ranma and Akane, who fell over backward on the ground.   
"Woooow,"Akane said, putting her hand to her head.   
Goten rushed over to her,"You okay Akane?"he asked, as he helped her up, and blushed, as he held her hand, until she got her bearing.   
"Yeah, thanks Goten,"she said, back to him.   
Ranma had also gotten up, off the ground. Ukyo rushed towards him,"Ran-Chan!"she yelled, happy to see her again. Ranma didn't want a repeat of earlier, so she jumped to doodge her. She rushed right underr her, and she landed. She whacked her with her spatula.   
"OW! What was that for?"she asked, rubbing his head.   
"Never do that again!"she yelled at him.   
"What?!"she asked back.   
"I can't believe you'd Fuse with Akane!"she yelled at him. "That should have been me!"  
"Hey hey hey! First of all, you don't even know the Fusion, so you wouldn't have been able to anyway. Second of all, you have to fight Shampoo to get too me. You're not my only fiancee, if you'll remember.,"Ranma said to Ukyo.   
"Well I'll learn the Fusion if I can Fuse with you, Ranma Honey!"she yelled.   
Ranma looked surprised,"Wait a sec, when did I say I-"she started to say, when Akane whacked him on the head. "Wha?!"  
"Don't even think about teaching her!"she said, danger in her eyes.   
"When did I say-"she tried to say again.   
"Oh! You will, won't you Ranma Honey?"she said, pulling out her best set of Sad Puppy Dog Eyes.   
Ranma looked between the two, with a worried look on his face. One girl was angry looking, and the other was using the terrible and feared, Sad Puppy Dog Eyes. "I-I-I-I-"he stuttered, when Goku got in front of her. She looked up at him, as did, Akane and Ukyo.   
He turned to Ukyo,"Look, if you really want to learn Fusion, I'll try to get Goten and Trunks to do it,"Goku told her.   
She looked really happy and jumped up in the air,"YAY!"  
"Uh yeah...."Goku said, looking at Ukyo strangely. "No problem."  
She turned to Krillen, who was stilll talking to Gohan, about cat fights, and the most famous he'd seen, etc.,"Oh Kriiiiilen-kuuuun! Time to goooo!"she yelled, happily.   
Krillen got up and yelled back,"All riiight!" He turned to Gohan and said,"Later Gohan."  
"See ya later Krillen,"he replied back.   
Goku was asking Ranma and Akane about Fusion, and Akane had had a very good experience with it, as had Ranma. Especially when pounding on that old perv.....  
They all heard....the call..."DINNER'S READY!" They all turned their heads, and rushed inside. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga, had been to excited with Fusion, to notice, that they were starving. The Saiyans might have some competition tonight!  
  
***************************************************************  
Well, another day, another chapter! Sorry this one took so long to come out! I've been working on a few other things as well, and I hope you liked the chapter! I also did sketches of Rakane, and Ryonma and Rakane together, Ryoga going crazy over Rakane, etc.. Lol. I'll work on the next chapter as well! See you all on the net!  
Your friendly neighborhood writer,   
S'rac 


	15. Apology

Hello All,   
Please forgive the long period of time without any updates. I'm afraid school has been sucking out all of my inspiration. So if anyone can help, please e-mail me or or review with ideas so I can try to get back to writing.   
Thanks a lot, S'rac 


End file.
